


White Noise

by LamiaHypnosia



Series: Outside The Fire [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Camaraderie, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Torture, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 69,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaHypnosia/pseuds/LamiaHypnosia
Summary: Sequel to Kingdom Come.Elder Maxson finds himself not only at odds with General McKagan but with his own beliefs, his purpose and his destiny.The Sole Survivor Diane McKagan has a hand in all the doings of the major players in the Commonwealth and Hunter decides he doesn't trust her as far as he can throw her. A chance meeting with a rebel synth, S7-21, makes Hunter question his loyalties and though the closer he and Danni become he might have to choose between her and their new friends, and his kind.





	1. Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> Again special thanks to Urik for use of his original characters.

Hunter walked for a few hours, picking his way over the ruined streets and through deserted neighborhoods, finally reaching the Red Rocket Gas station a few klicks outside of Sanctuary. Well, he thought wryly, at least Diane’ll be happy to see me. He crossed over the ruined bridge and finally arrived in Sanctuary. He kept his stealth field active because he didn’t really want to talk to anyone except Diane. A Mr. Handy robot, his plating polished to a shine bustled about humming to itself. A woman in a lab coat approached it. "Monsiuer Codsworth, please make sure madame stays hydrated. Only purified water."  
The robot turned to point his eye stalks at her. "I'll try, Miss Curie, but my mistress does love her Nuka Cola."  
"The radation present in the cola does not help her recovery. The Thorn, it feeds off radiation as well as nutrients and we cannot be sticking her with stimpaks three or four times a day." Curie insisted.  
"Very well, Miss Curie. I'll see to it that we...misplace..the cola." Raising a claw in a little salute Codsworth went back to his tidying, muttering to himself "Mum isn't going to like that. Not at all..."  
Hunter smiled to himself. Nuka-Cola fiend, eh? He slipped quietly passed the cleaning Mr. Handy named Codsworth and proceeded to the nearby refrigerator. He made sure Codsworth was occupied before quickly opening it, withdrawing a bottle of purified water, and closing it. He made sure to hide the bottle in a pocket. His photoreceptors went from red to blue as he activated his x-ray filter. He scanned the entire house from where he stood, searching each room for Diane. Codsworth resumed his happy humming as he went from table to sink picking up the remains of lunch. "At least mum is cleaning her plate." he mused aloud. "I wonder how the others are doing. It's been so quiet here. " He paused. "Strange. My sensors must be on the fritz."  
Diane was laying in bed reading a book, eyeglasses perched at the end of her nose. "Codsworth, what time is it?"  
"Just a bit past noon, mum." Called the robot.  
Furrowing her brow Diane murmured "Where are they..."  
“So the great General of the Minutemen has the luxury of lying in bed all day while her underlings work their asses off, eh? Thinkin’ I should stir the people to rebel,” said Hunter with a smirk in his voice. He rematerialized in the doorway of Diane’s room, leaning against the door jamb.  
The book in Diane's hand went flying as though it had scorched her. "JESUS H. CHRIST!" She cried. At once Codsworth zoomed into the room as fast as his jets would propel him. "Have at you, intruder!" he said, sawblade raised menacingly. Diane held out her hands.   
"No Codsworth, it's okay. He's a friend." to Hunter she said "Hey, anyone ever tell you to knock before entering a lady's boudoir?"  
Hunter laughed as Diane freaked out; he couldn’t help himself. He knew the sawblade wouldn’t do anything against his reinforced chassis, but he was still glad Diane called him off. “Nah, no one ever told me.” He went over and sat down on her bed by her legs and readjusted the biker goggles on his face. “How’re you feeling?”  
Diane stared at him, fists clenched and jaw set. Codsworth glided in to retrieve the book on the floor and sat it on the nightstand.   
"Can I get you anything, mum?"  
"Yeah. My shotgun." Diane said, arms folding tightly. "No, I was joking." She amended quickly. Codsworth looked at Hunter then raised his three arms in an approximation of a shrug. "Anything for you, sir?"  
"I'm alright." Diane said relaxing back into the mountain of pillows and wadded blankets behind her. "What are you doing here? Furthermore why'd you sneak in? You know you're welcome here."  
Hunter looked at Mr. Handy. “Actually, I’ll take a water if you could, Codsworth, thanks.” He turned back to Diane and pulled a water from one of many pouches of his combat armor and set it on the bedside table.   
“I was lonely at home so I wanted to come see you. I snuck in here because I didn’t want to talk to anyone except you. AND uh..” he rubbed his head a little. “My biosynthetic skin can heal small injuries like bullet and knife wounds and things like that, but when the majority of it is blown off like mine was, that won’t heal. I cut the rest of it off and incinerated it, so now I’m all metal.”  
"Ah my condenser is full, here you are." Codsworth presented Hunter a can of purified water with a flourish.  
"You came all the way here just to see me? And in your best metal skin, I'm flattered." Diane smirked. "No one but me? You sure?"  
Hunter nodded. “Thanks very much, Codsworth.” He opened it and pulled down the cloth, revealing a metal jaw and teeth, no lips. He down the water in one draught, letting out a sigh after. “I may not need water like you do, but my coolant reservoirs were getting a little low so that’ll help.” He then looked at her. “What do you mean by ‘No one but me’? You’re the only one I know here. Well, you and Preston.”  
"Preston's out doing the legwork. Better him than me. I wanted a rest but I got more than I bargained for. We've been in contact with the Brotherhood sharing data on the Thorn. There's others afflicted like me even after all this time. Not sure what it means."  
“Danni said that the Thorn, or what became the Thorn, originated from a Vault out in the Mojave Wasteland. If we run out of leads to pursue here, we may need to make the trip out there.” He let out a sigh at the mention of Danni, but didn’t ask about her. Three months in and not one word. “Hancock, thankfully, has more or less gotten things back to normal in Goodneighbor. How normal applies to a place like Goodneighbor, I have no idea.”  
Diane grew surprisingly somber at the mention of the ghoul mayor. "Curie thinks the ambient radiation keeps the Thorn alive. " She glanced toward the door.  
"Did you meet her, she's a sweetheart. I think she'd love to get a chance to talk to you." Turning back she sipped her water. "Danni should be here any minute- well not here in my house but here in Sanctuary if you wanna talk to her or...make your exit. If it's the latter I understand." She sat up straighter "Why didn't you tell her you're a synth?"  
Hunter noticed her reaction and filed that away for later.  
“Interesting gal, Curie. She’s not like any Synth I’ve ever seen before. Might end up talking to her.” He looked over sharply when she mentioned Danni. “Oh. Uh...no I’ll..I’ll stay.” He sighed again. “Look at me, Diane.” He stood up and completely unwrapped his head, removing his biker goggles. His metal skull was revealed, red robotic eyes, no nose or ears. “When I first met her, I was happy to play human. But the more time I spent around her, the more I began to admire her. The way she talks, the way she purses her lips when she’s thinking..heh.” He smiled fondly  
"She's unique. A Miss Nanny in a synth body. " Diane smiled warmly at his enumeration of the wonderful traits of Danni. When he revealed his metal skull she shrank back in spite of herself. She remembered the terror she felt when first looking upon the gen 1 synths.  
“Mind if I see your Pip-Boy?"  
Hunter asked. " I wanna show you something. It was the first day we met each other. She had lost her pack Brahmin, Pooky, and had tried to scav in an active Raider zone. Saved her life and she started raging on the Raider that was about to knife her.” He turned around and a small section of his skull opened, revealing a datalink port. “But like I was saying, look at me. I’m a Synth and she made her feelings on Synths perfectly clear. I was scared, Diane. Scared she’d react the way she did in Goodneighbor. I didn’t know what to do or who to ask about my feelings. As far as I know, I’m the only one of my kind who’s ever had feelings for a human. There could have been others, but I wouldn’t know.”  
Her Pip Boy lay on the bed beside her and she handed it to him.  
"Surely you can't be the only synth who ever developed a romantic attachment. Surely not the first robot. There's a man married to a Miss Nanny in Diamond City you might have heard of. Edna and Zwicky? Cute couple if you ask me. " 

Diane closed her eyes briefly "You know, I used to hate synths. Truly. Tech gone wrong, replacing people, even you must agree that's messed up." Stretching carefully she burrowed further into her makeshift cushions.  
Hunter looked away when she shrank away from him. He knew she wasn’t afraid of him, after all, but it was still hard to see. He counted Diane as a good friend after all they’d been through.   
“Edna and Zwicky? Really? I wondered what the whole deal was between them two. Zwicky had me talk to the kids one day about Raiders and he was awfully, eh...soppy towards his robot assistant. Didn’t realize that was the reason. Huh..” he seemed deep in thought. He plugged the Pip-Boy cord into the datalink at the base of his skull and waited while his CPU interfaced with the device. He called up the memory file of watching Danni through the scope of his sniper rifle, watching her kick Porkchop’s corpse with almost unwarranted venom. He showed Diane the video. Diane watched the footage, chuckling a bit at Danni's attack on the raider corpse.  
“I didn’t know you hated Synths. I can’t say why the Institute creates the infiltration units but...yeah I agree that’s wrong.” He was silent for a long moment. “Diane?” He looked at her. “Do you think she could...well. Is there a future for us? I mean...I can’t give her children and I’m not exactly...well normal.”  
Realizing what she'd done Diane sighed heavily "I'm sorry. It's still kind of a shock. If you saw me in nothing but my bones you'd freak out, too." Her eyes leap toward his. "I said I -used- to hate synths. It's messed up that they're made but they exist. They deserve as much of a chance to live their lives to the fullest like any human or sentient ghoul." She met his gaze evenly "I can't say what Danni thinks. No one is guaranteed the future. Everything is up to chance and if you're not willing to risk your metaphorical heart, you might as well deactivate and give up right here. All I can say is talk to her. But you might wanna put on some skin first."  
Hunter smiled, disconnecting the Pip-Boy from his CPU, covering up again and putting his goggles back on.   
“It’s okay. You’re right in saying I’d freak if I saw you as just a skeleton. At least you’re giving me a chance. I promised I wouldn’t ever betray you, and I intend to make good on that promise.” He flexed his fingers. “I will talk to her when she comes back. As for skin, it takes a few weeks for my biorecombinator to charge. Those corpses I scavenged from the battle are being broken down into basic biomatter. It’s how all human-looking Synths get their skin. Once it’s ready I can get a new covering. I’m no less vulnerable without my skin, but forget about blending in with humans.” He sighed again. “I want Danni to see what I truly look like. It might scare her worse than you, but...I dunno. It’d make me feel better.”  
Holding the Pip Boy in her hands Diane smiled wryly. "Oh now you're stealing corpses. Taking food away from carrion birds, for shame." She wrinkled her nose "That's pretty gross. So that's like, human soup. " Draping the unit on her wrist she fastened the catch, idly flicking through the screens until she came to menu with dozens of lines chasing across the map of the entire Commonwealth. "It's easy to get naked with someone but to be -truly- vulnerable..that's someone else. Believe me I know."  
Across the street one of the settlers rang a bell vigorously "The caravan's here! The caravan's here!" Diane glanced up.   
"About time, they're late as hell."  
Hunter smiled at her then remembered something. He reached out and out his hand on her leg. “I wanted to tell you this earlier but I didn’t know how so I’ll just say it; your son is a good man. If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t exist.” Diane's face blanched. "Don't say that so loudly. No one can know."  
He patted her knee then looked around when the bell sounded and felt a sudden flutter of nerves. “Ugh, is this normal to feel nervous? Why should I be nervous? Totally no reason to feel nervous. Ugh.” He stood up and began to pace.  
Diane watched him pace, shifting uncomfortably. "Well yeah, but settle down or you'll babble like a cretin."


	2. Future Tense

The settlers gathered around to help unload the caravans, boxes upon boxes labelled 'Black Heart Manufacturing'. Danni was atop one of the brahmin "Who the fuck tied these knots? If they fall and the ammo runs all over -they're- picking up every last bullet. AWHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ammo! Get your ammo! All aboard the ammo train, CHOO CHOO!" An indistinct voice called to her and she called back "Okay, see you later!"  
Diane's eyebrows went up "She's here. Should I arrange something more private for you two?"  
Hunter rolled his eyes. “Alright alright, I won’t say anything. But just be warned that if anyone were to find out, Elder Maxson for instance, that would be all bad.” He looked towards the sound of Danni’s voice. He would have smiled if he had lips. “Well...let’s go see her. Wanna come?” He offered her his arm.  
"No shit." Diane said grumpily then stood. "Okay. Are you SURE you want her to see you like this?."  
Hunter nodded. “Like you said: being naked is easy, being vulnerable is hard. I want her to know me for me, not just the skin covering she knew me as.” He led her out of the house and out into the street towards where the trading caravan was. He saw her sitting on top of a Brahmin and felt a lurch in his stomach. Three months without a word from her and she was just as beautiful as she was that night under the stars when they first kissed.  
"Sturges! STURGES! Get me a knife!" Danni called.  
"You get down from there before you fall!" Sturges yelled back. "You get yourself hurt again and the boss'll tan my hide!"  
Struggling with the knots Danni poked her tongue out of the corner of her mouth. "Almost got it...there!" The cargo slid off the brahmin's back and Danni leapt lightly off. "I got this. " Taking the brahmin's harness she led it into the barn "There's a girl." Stopping she turned to see Diane...and someone very familiar. She stopped dead in her tracks. "...Hunter...?"  
Hunter approached. He was glad he didn’t have skin and was covered with thick cloth. Just looking into her face made him feel oddly light. He approached within five feet. “...you’ve no idea how good it feels to see you again, Danni.” He would have smiled if he had skin. “Also you’re back on your feet! Where’d you get the caps to get a new Brahmin?"  
Clenching and unclenching her hands Danni shifted uncertainly. "I uh...Diane put me in charge of the caravans. So...how you been?"  
Diane stood by watching idly as the caravan was unloaded. Most of the workers were headed to the bar.  
Hunter noticed her hesitation and his heart sank a little. _She’s still uncertain. Why did I have to stay?_ He cleared his throat. “Oh uh..functional. That’s about it. Decided to come see Diane. So.. yeah.” He dragged his foot against the ground. “Um.... wanna go for a walk?”  
"Yes." Danni answered hastily and taking his arm led him down the hill to the remains of a playground. Diane watched them go, muttering "Good luck you two."

Danni took a deep breath. "Hunter I said I was sorry for what I said but I'm saying it again. I'm sorry. It was such a shock. And I...felt sorry for myself 'oh a machine loves me' and I felt...deceived. But I guess I understand why you didn't tell me off the bat. I just want you to know that- that I don't care. My feelings for you have not changed. I just ask that in the future you're always honest with me. Okay?"  
Hunter stiffened when she took his arm. Padding or no, there was no way she would miss how hard his arm felt. He sighed.  
“And I’m sorry again for not telling you the truth. I was scared, but that’s no excuse. Diane said that if I’m not willing to risk my metaphorical heart, I shouldn’t even bother.” He sighed again. “I’ll always be honest with you from now on. There’s something you should know, though.” He took his arm back and turned to face her. “My biosynthetic skin can heal small injuries, but large injuries like getting myself nearly blown up..that won’t heal. I cut the rest of my skin off and incinerated it.” He took a breath. “I’m all metal now. I...I know it will frighten you, but I want you to know me for me, not just the skin covering you knew. I want you to see the real me. If...if that’s okay.”  
Danni didn't seem to notice the arm being only padded metal and not flesh. She gestured up and down "So that's what's up the with the whole...mummy look." Shaking her head Danni shrugged negligently "You can't be scarier than the gen 1 synths." Slowly, cautiously she reached for the wrapping about his face. Hunter gently caught her hand. He hesitated for a microsecond before letting her go, removing his biker goggles, revealing his robotic red eyes.  
“I don’t look like the Gen 1s. You’ll...you’ll see when you remove the cloth.” He let his arms fall to his sides, fingers clenching and flexing nervously. Diane’s reaction was a bit of a slap in the face, even if it was out of shock. He just hoped Danni didn’t take off screaming down the street.  
Danni's jaw sagged as Hunter halted her reveal. A small dreadful sound escaped her as she stared into those red eyes. The monotone, yellow eyed gen 1 synths look liked goofy puppets compared to this visage. This was pants soiling terrifying, not the handsome face she loved. Slowly she unwrapped his face, staring at it for a long time in silence. Hunter wanted to look away from the horrified look on her face, but he didn’t. Somehow, looking into her eyes gave him courage. He took off the top half of his combat armor and removed his gloves, removing the covering from his chest and arms. He was built to the exact same shape as a human skeleton.  
Her mouth was too dry to speak. At last she said "So the stories about you growing up, your parents...none of it is true." Slowly she canted her head, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Were you programmed to think that or...?"  
“No, none of it is true,” said Hunter, his jaw moving with the words but...how was he able to form words with no lips or tongue? His voice had a robotic quality to it as well. “The Institute programs a fictitious background for all active Infiltrator units and me as well. It allows us to blend in with humans easier. I was actually brought online just over a year ago.” The blue light in his chest pulsed at a calm and relaxed pace.  
She swallowed a few times, absorbing all this information. "Well that explains a lot." Danni idly dabbed at her eyelids, hoping her makeup hadn't been smudged. Of course no one believed her when she said she was just nineteen. The wasteland hardened those it didn't chew up. Plenty of raiders had kill counts in the double digits before they were twenty five. "You're only a year old. That makes me feel a bit creepy. So are you going to make yourself look the same? Or could you change your appearance completely? Not that I think you should, I'm just curious."  
Hunter chuckled a little, which was very odd considering the Synth had no lips to smile with. "I think age isn't the worst thing that could be in this relationship. As for my appearance, I could change my facial parameters if my identity was compromised, but I don't need to. You don't care that I'm a Synth, so...yeah. I'm waiting for my biorecombinator to assimilate the corpses I brought back from the battle of Goodneighbor. Once that's charged and ready, it will install an epidermal layer onto my endoskeleton. What's nice about my skin is that it's completely human and acts like human skin. It even perspires when too much heat builds up from my internal circuitry. It has millions of tiny microsensors inside of it that feed data to my CPU, or central processing unit. Basically it's my brain. I can feel hot, cold, pain, pleasure, everything you can feel. That's why I uh...well." He rubbed the back of his head. It was almost like he was blushing.   
"The first night you and I kissed..."   
"You learn fast." Danni said then with a coy smile she added "So you better grow that skin back fast. That's not all I have to teach you."  
This time she made a face "Ew, but you have to recycle corpses to grow- EWWWW." pressing her hands to both cheeks she said "Ewww!" again then "Well, waste not want not, right?"  
Hunter laughed. This was going better than he thought it would. "Yeah, I agree it's a little gross, but it's necessary. I have a rule: never use living people. I'm not a murderer, even if I was created to be a killing machine. Raiders, settlers, Super Mutants; if you could name it, I probably killed it. For any missions the Institute didn't want to send a squadron of Gen 3s led by a Courser, they would always send me. I'm much more durable than any Courser you'll meet, and I can take a lot more of a pounding than a regular Synth."

"That's actually pretty amazing. I'm shocked the Brotherhood hasn't turned you inside out to poke around and see what makes you tick."  
"I'm shocked that I'm still here, in all honesty. They wanted to dismantle me and use my technology to augment their own. Truth to tell, I'm glad they didn't. Not only would that have made the Brotherhood that much stronger, not that I care about that anymore because I trust them, but they would have killed themselves. In the event of capture, some Synth units have an emergency destruct sequence that keeps Institute tech out of 'enemy' hands. If the Brotherhood had tried to scavenge me, my reactor core would have detonated and destroyed the Prydwen, or the 'giant floating dildo'."   
"Diane convinced the Elder to spare you. She's a slick talker. " Danni scoffed "Guess it takes a woman to talk down a bunch of bullheaded men from destroying everything they don't understand." Folding her arms she grinned. "It'd take them -years- if not decades to figure you out. "   
"Yep, Diane saved my life," he said, letting out a happy little sigh at the thought of her. "I met her in Cambridge after we went our separate ways back at the water treatment plant." He sighed. "Almost got myself killed trying to save her life. Paladin Danse, her CO, offered me a chance to join the Brotherhood, I refused, and Diane followed me trying to convince me otherwise. I was just about to tell her I was a Synth when we were attacked by an Alpha Deathclaw. Diane didn't have her power armor on so she would have been killed. If I hadn't pushed her out of the way...well. Things would have turned out very differently than how they did." He thought for a moment.  
"May I..?" He reached out to her hand. Danni set her mouth in a hard line. "She sounds like quite a woman." A little dart of jealousy went through her but it dissolved as he took her hand.  


Sanctuary was buzzing with activity. From provisioners milling about distributing their goods, exchanging greetings, farming advice, complaining about their back aches. The smooth voice of Travis 'Lonely' Miles could be heard indistinctly from the radios inside the rebuilt homes. Danni pressed her hands to the small of her back, speaking of sore backs. "That young guy in the brown coat you were talking to, he was the Elder? Huh. I expected an Elder to be..well..elderly. Didn't look much older than me."  
"Elder Maxson isn't like I thought he'd be. He was willing to listen to me, even talk to me. He could just ordered my immediate destruction which, if I'm being honest, wouldn't have been as immediate as he would have thought. I'm fairly certain I could have decimated the entire Brotherhood before they ended up destroying me. But anyway, I'm glad I didn't have to. I like humans. Well...most humans, anyway."  
Hunter’s hand was hard, yes, but it was not cold metal. It was actually quite warm. Perhaps the heat generated from his internal components kept his endoskeleton warm. "People don't understand synths. They're scared of them. Come to to think of it they're scared of the Brotherhood of Steel too. Will they kill anyone suspected of being a synth?" She bit her lip.   
"Will they dest- kill you- once you're no longer useful to them?"  
He noticed the look on her face and reached up to boop her nose. “There’s only one lady in the world for me and she’s standing right here.” He felt gloriously relieved that she didn’t seem to care that he was touching her. “Humans fear what they don’t understand. You can’t imagine my surprise when they were willing to take my warnings about the Reverent seriously.” He sighed. “You know, I’ve wondered that myself. I trust both Diane and Paladin Danse. They proved their trustworthiness to me when they listened to me, fought alongside me, and allowed me to live. They want me to give them information about the Institute. Now, I have no loyalty towards the Institute, but there are people there I care about. Man named-"

#####ACCESS DENIED#####

SECURITY LOCKOUTS ARE IN PLACE  
AUTHORIZATION - AYO, JUSTIN

Hunter sighed. “I can’t even mention any names without my security protocols kicking in. One more reason I want to decrypt my CPU. If I can do that, I can delete my shutdown and self-destruct commands as well as reprogram myself. Until that happens..” he sighed.  
"Uhh....can you..write this name? Play charades or something?" Danni asked, then bit her lip.  
Hunter chuckled. "No, I'm afraid not. Any hint of revealing classified Institute data will be blocked by the security protocols the Institute installed into my CPU when I was being built. Speaking of which, I should probably tell you my shutdown command. Would you mind? It’d make me feel better knowing the woman I love knows how to shut me down in case of an emergency. Unlike my power save mode, which is what I call ‘going to sleep’, EVERYTHING shuts down. Security protocols, my reactor core, everything. I can’t even start myself back up unless given the restart command.”  
"You trust me with your shutdown command? I'm...flattered, Hunter. Even after everything you still trust me that much." She glanced to one side. "Are you sure you shouldn't...give it to the Brotherhood instead?"  
He took her hands and pressed them to his chest, directly over his reactor core. The thrumming felt just like a normal heartbeat. "Yes, Danni. I trust you. I don't believe you'd ever betray me and I'll never betray you. The Brotherhood...well. I trust Diane and Danse, but the others may not be as honorable. If they were to gain access to my shutdown command, I couldn't imagine what else they would do." He took a deep breath. "Alright, here it is." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "HK-01 Initiate shutdown: Authorization Tau 8-0 Omega". He stood up straight. "You can try it out if you like. My restart code is the same, but instead of saying 'Initiate shutdown', say 'Initialize'."  
"The Brotherhood are just people trying to make a living. They can't all be bad. But I understand.." _They'd probably poke around in your guts and get blown up._ Danni felt the beat of his heart- his power core, whatever. She squinted up at him mischievously. "Maybe shouldn't have told me. I might shut you down if I'm losing an argument."  
Hunter laughed. “Yeah maybe I shouldn’t have told you. Aw well.” He was so happy she didn’t care about him being a Synth that he was temporarily lost for words. He lifted her hand up and examined it, compared it to his metal one. “This is surreal..never would have expected this.”  
Danni tittered "I won't misuse it, that would be wrong." She sighed blissfully content as he stood so close to her. "Expected what? That my hands are so callused?" Wiggling her fingers Danni grinned. "Those ropes are rough and gloves only help so much. Sturges says he'll rustle me up some proper work gloves soon." She paused. Hunter wished he could smile.   
"No, idiot. I never expected...THIS...to ever happen to me. I thought I understood what love was. Every human I've ever been around talked about love in one form or another but actually feeling it.." He took both of her hands in his mechanical ones.  
"We're clear on how we feel about each other but...what will we do now...the Institute is still terrorizing others. Diane can't hold the Brotherhood and Minutemen together if they don't have a mutual enemy. I don't want to go back to the Capital Wasteland. There's nothing for me there." her expression brightened "I want to stay here in the Commonwealth. I want to live with the Minutemen- I want to live with you! Diane's put me in charge of the caravans, we can have our pick of the houses- we could build our own house! I could open a store and you could do weapon repair, it would be great!" She observed her hands in his. " I can't see having another moment without you."  
"We're most certainly clear on how we feel about each other but you have to realize that the Institute is still looking for me."He hesitated for the briefest moment. "Institute doesn't matter at all as long as I have you with me. We could make a life for ourselves here. I could design some...things...for Sanctuary. Oooh..power conduits...water purification.." He trailed off, looking deep in thought. Well, as thoughtful as a Synth endoskeleton could look.  
Danni chewed her lip a moment. "They'll send someone after you? Well they can't have you! I'll blast that bucket of bolts-" she stopped suddenly. What good would her death -or anyone else's do?  


"Oh good, you're both here." Diane stood with her hands behind her back. "I like the idea of upgrading our equipment. We don't have the know how for that sort of tech. Plus I think Maxson would have an aneurysm if we did. Hm. At least the Prydwen has air conditioning. But Hunter, hasn't it occurred to you that your presence here -your presence in Diamond City- is a danger to everyone around you? Of course ya do, yer a smart boy."  
Hunter laughed. “Thanks, babe. I can’t see anyone else in my life but you. X6 doesn’t have a chance against the pair of us.” He turned to smile at Diane. “I can see what I can do with what Sanctuary has. If we have a central power source, we can go from there. I can get the schematics of my reactor core and work from that, but it’ll take some time. And yes, it most certainly has occurred to me that I’m putting you all in danger. What would you have me do? Go back to the Institute? I won’t ever do that. They’ll wipe my memory chip and reprogram me.”  
"No. Of course not." Diane added hastily. " There are those who would exploit your situation thinking they could get some kind of reward for your return. There are coursers who would think nothing of murdering ever man, woman and child to get to you. Including your beloved." Diane looked pointedly at Danni, who by now had detached herself from Hunter and was staring at the older woman with lowering brows.   
"People like you, you mean? What do you know about coursers?"  
Diane spread her hands "I'm saying let us not show our hand until we have all the cards in place. So I'm asking, Hunter, suggesting that you leave Diamond City. Avoid highly populated areas until the Institute is dealt with."  
Hunter looked at Diane. He had no eyebrows with which to frown, but his eyes seemed to glow brighter than before. “Run away and hide?” He folded his arms. He looked at Danni and then back at Danni. “I can assure you that I would never agree to that. I’ll tear whatever Courser they send after me apart and send it back to the Institute piece by piece. Don’t lecture me about the danger I’m putting my loved ones in. Believe me, I’m well aware of the fact.”  
"Brave. You'll need that when the coursers come for you. I hope that attitude is enough to carry you." Diane pushed up her glasses. Glancing between the two Danni chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Oh wake _up."_ Diane said irritably. " I know you're both young, dumb and in love -and one of you experiencing a shiny new human emotion- but this isn't a childish fantasy nor a romantic adventure. All of us are in real danger."  
Danni shot back "You dried up old cat! You big liar! You saved Hunter and now you're gonna leave him for the Institute?"  
Diane raised a hand for silence. Her tone was pleading. "I am the General of the Minutemen, I have to do what is right by the men and women under my protection."  
"Doesn't that include us?"  
" _Especially_ you. All I'm asking is please take all of that into consideration." Diane looked to Hunter imploringly.  
Hunter clenched his fists. “But not me because I’m a Synth, right? You goddamned liar!” He started towards her and seized her by the throat when he reached her. Diane's eyes widened as the metal fingers wrapped around her throat. Her face slowly began to turn red as she tried prying off his digits with both hands to no avail. She managed to croak out a single word "What?"

####INVALID COMMAND####  
ABORT

“After everything I’ve done for you, you’ve just been manipulating me from the moment you met me! Even if I were human, you still would have manipulated me to serve your own interests!” His metal fingers squeezed her throat, slowly constricting her airway. 

#####ERROR: INVALID COMMAND####

#####ABORT#####


	3. Have You Tried Turning It Off And On Again?

"Hunter!" Danni cried, clapping her hands over her mouth. _The code!_ But in her panic she could not recall the sequence. _HK-01 shut down...damn! What was it?_ Danni found she couldn't bring herself to move. What should she do? Call for help? "M-maybe she misspoke?" She offered lamely. "Manipulated you how?"  
Hunter lifted Diane up off the ground. “You heard what she said. She has to do what she thinks is best for the people she supposedly cares about.” 

#####WARNING#####

NEURAL RELAY FAILURE  
ATTEMPTING TO REROUTE...........  
REROUTING FAILURE  
ATTEMPTING TO REROUTE...........  
REROUTING FAILURE

SYSTEM SHUTDOWN IMMINENT  
"Hunter! Stop it! Let her go!" Danni cried, feeling like a helpless idiot. God damn it, what was the shut down code!? "HK-01 initiate shutdown-...initiate-"  
“You pathetic meatsack!” screamed Hunter, his CPU stuck in a cognitive loop. Hunter simply let Diane fall to the ground as the lights in his eyes shrank to pinpricks and finally flickered out. Diane's face began to darken, tears streaming down her cheeks. When at last Hunter released her from his grip she fell limp taking a tremendous inhalation of sweet sweet air in between fits of violent coughing.  
"Hunter! Hunter!" Danni waved a hand in front of his photoreceptors. "What the hell...he shut himself down. "  
"Must have...encountered an error.." Diane said in a hoarse whisper rolling onto her back.  
"I'm too afraid to turn him back on, now. But I don't know how to figure out what's wrong with him." She turned to Diane. "Can you walk? You should go. I don't know what he'll do."  
Dragging herself to her feet Diane slowly made her way up the gentle slope back to the cul de sac.  
"Okay...let's see...come on brain...HK-01 Initiate- Authorization Tau 8-0 Omega."

>Restart  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>Error  
>Relay failures detected  
>Attempting to bypass  
>CPU damaged

Hunter’s eyes flickered a few times. A tiny red pinprick gleamed to life in both eyes and finally enlarged. Hunter had frozen in the same pose he was in when he was strangling Diane. His arms went to his sides. “....would you have me do? Go back to the Institute? I won’t ever do that. They’ll wipe my memory chip and reprogram me.” He looked at Danni and then back at Diane, or at least he thought Diane was there. “...huh. Guess she had somewhere else to be.” He looked at Danni. “Well...at least we got all that straightened out.” He shrugged his metallic shoulders, completely unaware of what just happened.  
"Uhhh.." Danni started, glancing up in Diane's wake. "I told her she should go. I didn't know what you'd do. What happened to you? You could have killed her and then what?"  
Hunter stared at her, confused. “I could have killed her? Danni, Synths can’t kill people just by talking to them, you know.” He looked back at where he believed Diane must have gone. “You told her she should go? Huh..must’ve not been paying enough attention. Aw well.” He went to gather his discarded covering and armor, wrapping himself up and putting on his armor. “Well, I should get back to Diamond City-City-City-City. You want to come with? If you can’t, that’s fine. You’ve got your caravan to run now. Proper tribute to Pooky’s memory, eh?”  
"Hunter...are you feeling alright? Seem a little um...glitchy." Danni's brows came together. "Hunter you tried to choke her to death! What's gotten into you, got sand in your servos?"  
Hunter stared at her. “What are you talking about? ‘Choke her’? I could never do that.” However, at the mention of a glitch, he paused. “Wait. Wait wait wait. 'Glitchy'? What kind of glitch? Describe it in detail if you can. A glitch could make it impossible for me to record new memory files. A glitch could make it impossible for me to record new memory fi-describe it in detail if you cannnnnnn-n-n-new memory files. I could never do that-impossible to record new memory files.” The glitching seemed to be getting worse. At least he seemed calmer than he did a few minutes previously.  
Danni stared at the synth aghast. "Hunter you're repeating yourself. You need repairs, fast. And yes you choked Diane! I thought for sure she'd faint."  
Hunter facepalmed. "Wonderful. So not only does Diane hate me now, but she probably believes I'm a malfunctioning murderous robot. Absolutely f-...no. Calm. I'm calm and I'm cool and I'm collected. Getting angry is just going to make the glitches worse. Babe, I gotta get out of here and back to Diamond City to fix these damned glitches. Could you tell Diane I'm sorry for me? I'd tell her myself but..I don't want to hurt her again. I could have just as easily hurt you."  
"Hate you?" Danni shook her head. "Afraid of you maybe but not hate you. " She sighed. Now he'd just proven Diane's point. He was dangerous. Not only would he attract the Institute like a moth to a flame he would save the coursers the trouble of killing any humans who might have protected him. Danni folded her arms tightly. "I'll tell her. I'm staying here tonight then we're off tomorrow to resupply the other settlements." Hunter nodded. “Okay. Just please...please be safe. That MacCready fellow seems like he knows which end of a gun is which, and that makes me feel better knowing he’s watching your back.” He wrapped his head up and put on his biker goggles and gloves. “Well, I should go. The sooner I can repair myself, the safer everyone will be. Will be. Will be. Will be. Will b-sooner I can repair..- new memory files. Describe it in detail-Diamond City-City-City-City.”

####WARNING####

NEURAL RELAY FAILURES DETECTED  
DIAGNOSING FAULT ZONES:

EMOTIONAL SUBPROCESSORS DAMAGED  
AGGRESSION INHIBITORS DAMAGED  
GEOLOCATOR DAMAGED  
COGNITIVE PROCESSORS DAMAGED  
MEMORY STORAGE DAMAGED  
PRIMARY CPU CORE DAMAGED

Hunter sighed. “Uhh..problem. I..don’t remember how to get back to Diamond City. I have a map charted in my data files but either that file was deleted or my CPU is so fucked up I can’t access it.”  
Danni blinked hard at his continued glitching. "I can't just let you go alone. You could get lost and- and I don't know, get shot or fall down something. Let me think. Maybe Sturges can help. "  
"Miss Prower!" called Codsworth, floating over to the pair "Oh here you are! I'm terribly sorry to interrupt but I've been asked to deliver your payment." He handed over a coffee tin that rattled with bottlecaps. Danni accepted the tin, shaking it with a satisfied grin. "Is something amiss?"  
"Hunter is glitching like crazy. " Danni said with a frown.  
The Mr. Handy raised his eyestalks to peer at the synth. "Well under normal circumstances I'd say perhaps it's time to return for service. A shame the Railroad was scattered to the winds."  
Hunter would have smiled if he had lips. “Babe, I’m a big machine. I can take care of myself. I can use my memory files to work out a path back to Diamond City. You got responsibilities and I’d feel bad if you abandoned them just to look after your malfunctioning boyfriend.”  
"Well excuse me for caring." Danni said lightly. "If you're sure, you better go on. Then come back."  
He turned around and looked at Codsworth. _At least she has caps to her name and won’t have to prostitute herself anymore,_ he thought. However he tilted his head when the Railroad was mentioned. “’Scattered’? What do you mean, Codsworth? What happened to them?”  
Codsworth lowered his eyestalks. "No one is certain, sir. But all their activities in the Commonwealth have ceased. Most people believe the Institute found their headquarters and put an end to them once and for all. A shame. All they tried to do was free synths like yourself to be able to live life on their own terms."  
Danni side eyed the robot. "You sound a little envious."  
"Envious?" Codsworth drew himself up as well as his round little body could. "I've served the McKagans loyally for over two centuries. I could think of no better purpose for my existence. Though I was programmed for servitude. It does seem...unethical to create such life then subject them to an existence of slavery."  
Hunter reached over and squeezed Danni’s shoulder. “I’ll be alright, love. Although the news of the Railroad is very troubling. Dr. Amari from Goodneighbor was the one who was the most competent at repairing any defects in my CPU. If she’s gone..” he sighed. “If my memory files are still intact, the Railroad made their headquarters somewhere in the Commonwealth.” He thought for a moment. “I’ll just have to go back to Diamond City and hope my diagnostics station can repair the defect.”  
"Dr. Amari survived the attack on Goodneighbor, thank goodness." Codsworth explained, gesturing with his claw. "It might not be a terrible idea to ask her to take a look although I wonder if her equipment was left intact. "  
He turned to Codsworth again. “Codsworth, could you make sure Diane is okay? I...well... I malfunctioned earlier and, according to Danni, I nearly killed her. I don’t remember doing it but she’s probably terrified of me now.”Hunter sighed in relief. “Thank God for that. Without Amari I don’t know what I’d do.”  
"I should think- My word, is that what happened? And you...you burst into mum's room when you could have malfunctioned? Mr. Kirkland I am appalled- APPALLED- at your....your.... recklessness!" The little robot bobbed as he sputtered his indignation. " I thought you and mum were friends!" He paused, thinking better of getting truly angry and blowing a circuit. "Well nothing to do about it now. I'm certain mum is not angry with you. A bit shaken up, perhaps."  
"Codsworth's right." Danni put in. "I'm more worried about you than 'mum' " she smirked, apeing the Mr. Handy's accent.  
“Believe me, Codsworth. If I’d known that I was malfunctioning, I would never have stepped foot in Sanctuary without having repaired myself first. I’m guessing the grenade did more damage to me than I had originally thought.” .  
Danni stood up straight, proper as a handmaiden. She continued to mimic Codsworth's accent. "Well go on, love. I'll be waiting for you here. Cheerio!"  
"I get the distinct feeling I'm being mocked..." grumbled the robot.  
“You are,” said Hunter, turning to look at Danni and folding his arms across his chest. He shook his head, unable to keep from chuckling. “What’s the plan, then? I’m fairly sure I can piece together a way back to Diamond City.”  
"The plan is for you to go to Diamond City and fix yourself. And put your skin back on because I miss your face." Danni said in her normal voice.  
Hunter chuckled. “Right. I’ll be off then.” He gave her one last hug before activating his stealth field. “I’ll see you again soon. Diane has my comm frequency if you need to talk to me. See you soon, Danni.”  
Danni lingered in the hug and when she let go, Hunter disappeared. She needed booze. A lot of booze. With her haul of caps she bid farewell to Codsworth and bounded off to the Drunken Deathclaw.


	4. Gambit

Hunter spent the past few weeks in his repair bay, being taken apart piece by piece and repaired and rebuilt. Finally the glitches were repaired. Now all there was to do was to have a replacement dermal layer installed. He stepped into his biorecombinator and activated the system. He decided on his default skin given to him by the Institute. A pair of robotic arms removed his lower jaw in order to install the inside of his mouth and to install a tongue. He shut himself down for the three hour long installation process. The arms all descended upon him and began to install the sensor lattice that would allow him to feel pain. Finally it was done and the chamber reactivated the Synth. He stepped out of his chamber and felt his new skin. He grinned. “Perfect.”

_

 

"Come on, come on come on." Diane hissed, hunched over the console chewing her lip as the data collection program fast as it was, took an eternity.

DOWNLOAD COMPLETE.

Pocketing the holotape she crept toward the relay and teleported back to Sanctuary. The ripple of energy brought Curie around the corner. "What was that?" she asked, more to herself than anyone else. "Madame, what's wrong?"

"Oh I'm fine." Diane lied. _I just betrayed my own family, no big deal..._  
RELAY DETECTED

Triangulate.

LOCATION: GRID 001-A DESIGNATION “Sanctuary”

-  
"Prower was right about one thing. "Diane said, turning a holotape in her fingers. "The world will not change with all this radiation in the air. A pity there's no viable way to clean it."  
"That could take decades." Curie conceded "Well, Monsieur Kirkland destroyed that strange instrument, yes? More is the pity, I would have liked to have studied it."  
"I know. " Diane palmed the holotape. "We have bigger problems on our hands, as usual. We have to talk long term eventually. " She sighed. "I wonder how Hancock is doing..."  
"Your cellular structure has been vital in curing the Thorn. A few are still afflicted but soon we will have cures to everyone in the Commonwealth." Curie smiled "We are still giving them free of charge, right?"  
"Of course."  
"Wonderful! I'll have this latest batch sent out with the caravans tomorrow."  
Hunter made his way back to Sanctuary from Diamond City, this time exiting through the front gates carrying his rucksack, giving a friendly wave to the guards. He took a deep breath and smiled. He had his skin back and he wouldn’t have to hide himself. The first thing he wanted to do was to apologize to Diane for hurting her. He set off on the long road to Sanctuary, whistling to the tune of his and Danni’s song. He smiled to himself as he continued walking. An hour later, he arrived in Sanctuary and looked around to see if Diane was out and about.  
Sanctuary's streets were nearly empty but for a few standing about talking and drinking in small groups. Music came from the bar and there were loud whoops and laughter, comments shouted over the din. A crowd gathered about a few couples dancing, Danni among them, a whirl of green skirts and a wide grin as she partnered with one of the ghouls who was kind enough to guide her through some steps. She was of course an amateur compared to the ghoul couple who relied on good old muscle memory. Hunter headed towards the sounds of revelry and smiled as he saw Danni dancing. He leaned against the wall and watched her whirl around with the ghouls then moseyed on over to the bar and ordered a Sunset Sarsaparilla, imported from the Mojave Wasteland. He found he rather enjoyed the flavor and silently thanked the caravaneers that were brave enough to make such a long and dangerous journey. He sipped idly at the drink, still watching his lady love dance.  
The song ended to wild applause. The ghoul couple took a bow and then the ghoul woman hugged her husband. The way they looked at one another made Danni a little teary eyed. Eventually the group dispersed and Danni made her way to the bar and sat next to Hunter, showing some leg accidentally/on purpose. "Well hey handsome."  
Hunter applauded as well. It really was a good show. He smiled as Danni came and sat down next to him. “Hey beautiful. What’s a shitty place like you doing in a pretty girl like this?” He laughed and leaned over and kissed her on the lips, holding the kiss for a few moments and reveling in the sensation of her lips on his. “How are you doing, love?”  
Danni burst into laughter. "You are either experiencing errors or you are the cutest dork ever." She smiled and turned up her face to kiss him back. "Better now. " She gestured around the bar. "Place is hoppin' tonight! Diane named this place the Drunken Deathclaw. Sounds like a raider bar to me." Pointing above the bar she indicated a mounted deathclaw head, sporting shades, a sea captain's hat and a stogie.  
Hunter laughed too. “Nah, no errors. All the damage I took I managed to get fixed. I’m all better now and I’ve repaired my endoskeleton.” He looked up at the Deathclaw head and laughed again. “Wonder if that’s the fucker that bit me in half. Aw well.” He turned back to her and smiled, reaching out and taking her hands. “I was gonna go visit Diane and apologize to her. Also there’s something important I need to talk to her about. I’ve been detecting relay signatures emanating out of Sanctuary. Basically, the I-..  
Danni's eyes rolled frantically. "Don't say that so loud. "She hissed fiercely. "You might scare someone. " Leaning in she whispered. "Are you sure?"

####ACCESS DENIED####

SECURITY LOCKOUTS ARE IN PLACE  
AUTHORIZATION - AYO, JUSTIN

Hunter rolled his eyes. “Apparently I can’t tell you what I was about to tell you. Suffice it to say, I’m 100% certain the Institute has been here and that’s really bad news.”  
Danni eyed the beverage in his hand. It was unfamiliar to her. Turning to the bar she ordered a Sunset Sarsaparilla. The first sip was tentative, then her expression brightened and she took a few more sips with relish. Her hand felt good in his- an artificial flesh hand but it was warm rather than the cold metal of his bare form. Chewing her lip she pondered excusing herself from the party. She'd been aching to be alone with him.  
Hunter watched her carefully. “I know I know, I’m sorry. But yes, my internal scanners are designed to detect other Synths among other things. I don’t know if there are Synths around here now, but I’ll keep my eyes peeled. After I conclude my business with Diane though..” he leaned forward to gently nip her earlobe with his teeth.  
Danni hummed absently. Her legs were crossed and she bobbed the topmost leg letting the slightly scuffed white pump hang off her toes. She'd never worn heels before and felt rather sophisticated. He was right of course. There were surely synths among them even now. Replacements, Railroad mind-wiped escapees. Her drifting thoughts halted when she felt his breath on her neck and as he nipped at her ear she whispered back "Do that again and we'll end up getting kicked out."  
Hunter grinned and put his hand on her opposite shoulder as if to embrace her again. He instead gently bit down on her neck and gently tugged on her skin, letting out a tiny growl in her ear. “Mmm you act like I’d care..” he suckled on the spot that he bit before leaning away. Danni whimpered as he bit at her white skin, shivering at his growl. She'd humiliated herself plenty of times for necking in public though those times she'd been very drunk. "Go on, then." She waved him away with a coy smile. Suddenly she felt devilish and began to toy with the idea of arranging him to meet her in the hotel where she'd be waiting with nothing on. And yet...and yet something told her to be on high alert. Still, the gleam in her grey eyes told him 'hurry up'  
He grinned and kissed her on the lips, nipping at her lower lip. “I’ll try and be quick, keep yer motor runnin’.” He got up and left the bar, heading towards Diane’s house. Danni grinned and as he turned to leave gave him a playful slap to the backside before returning to her drink. 

“Codsworth?” Hunter called.  
Codsworth hummed happily as he trimmed the dead leaves off a mutfruit tree that grew outside the House of Tomorrow. "Oh Mr. Kirkland. Wonderful to see you. Again. This time. No sneaking about today?"  
Hunter smiled at the Mr. Handy. “You too, Codsworth. Yep, no sneaking around. Last time I was here, I had no epidermal covering installed. I had to incinerate it because it was damaged too severely to heal. Waited a few weeks and got a new one installed. Anyway, is Diane here? I have to speak to her about something rather urgent. Don’t worry,” he said hastily, “I’ve repaired the defects in my CPU. The reason I attacked Diane was because my aggression inhibitors were damaged, so I couldn’t control my temper. Adding to that, my memory files were corrupted so I have no memory of doing it. I would never willingly hurt her. She’s my friend.”  
"It was a bit of a shock to see a fellow machine in their um, ahem, bare minimum. Good to see you are back in one piece, sir." Codsworth hesitated at his question. "Well, Miss Diane is within but she seems to not be in a festive mood. Miss Curie and I tried to get her to go join the others but...eh...my mistress has always been prone to melancholy. It's to be expected what with her unusual circumstances but nor has she ever been as extroverted as Miss Daniella. Ohh we've all had malfunctions now and again. But I'd still knock first."  
“I’d like to talk to Curie when she has a moment, but thanks in advance, Codsworth. I’ll go see how she is.” He waved to the floating robot and then knocked on Diane’s door. “Diane! It’s me, Hunter!”  
Stuffing something into her pocket Diane looked up and stood, grinning. "Hunter! Good to see you whole." She embraced him lightly. "Guess you decided to stick with the silver fox look."  
He embraced her back, giving her a gentle squeeze. “Yep, I’d rather be the Synth that Danni knows and loves rather than take on an entirely new appearance. Listen..” he took her by the shoulders. “I’m sorry I hurt you. Unknown to me at the time, my aggression inhibitors were damaged when I blasted my way out of that Deathclaw. My brain was so fucked up it thought there wasn’t any problems. That doesn’t excuse what I did. I’m sorry, Diane. I’d never willingly hurt you.”  
"Well it's a nice look." Diane's smile faded a bit as he placed his hands on her shoulders, flinching slightly. "I was pretty scared. You were pissed at me. Well..it's alright. Um. I take it this isn't a social call..."  
Hunter sighed as she flinched. “No this isn’t a social call. I’ve detected relay activity in Sanctuary. Now I haven’t seen any Synths in the community yet, but you can sure that the Institute is here somewhere. I recommend assembling the Minutemen throughout the city with particle weaponry, anything you have and can get out here.”  
"Hunter..." Diane began. Her expression was wracked with guilt but only for a moment then turned cold. "That was me." She held up her left arm indicating her Pip Boy.  
Hunter stared at her. “That was you? Are you nuts?” He looked around before lowering his voice. “You know what’ll happen if X6-88 comes back with you? He’ll try and reacquire me. Why did you go back there, to see Father?”  
"I did what I had to do. For this." She held up the holotape. "Loads of data. Everything from their experiments, a list of their spies on the outside, missing synths. Most importantly, a map of the facility. I put this in the right hands and the Institute is done for."  
He put a hand on top of her hand that was holding the holotape. “Diane..” he sighed. “That’s quite a lot of power for one human to have.” He looked into her eyes. “You may not like what you find in there, Diane. You may think you’re putting this information into the right hands, but those hands can quickly turn into the wrong hands. If you destroy the Institute, any and all data regarding my schematics and decryption keys would be lost. The Railroad was destroyed, according to Codsworth, and I can repair myself up to a point. If that point was ever reached...” He let out a heavy sigh. “Just...know that the Commonwealth will be irreversibly altered if you go through with this.” He patted her hand and let go of her.  
"Hunter, you're a synth." Diane said blandly. " You were a tool created by humans when it comes down to it. I don't think I need to explain that human life is more important in the grand scheme of things. There are still plenty of people who know how to fix you. Besides, when we march on the Institute anyone who surrenders will be spared. I'm not a complete monster. And yes I know that will come back to bite me someday. The Brotherhood would have me kill every man, woman, child and synth there but if the power is in my hands so is the potential for damage control."  
Hunter frowned. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped. They were going to attack the Institute? “ALL life is important. You shouldn’t pick and choose who to save and who to kill. Nobody should have that power.”  
"No. It shouldn't even be a decision anyone has to make but they've drawn a line in the sand. Between murders for the sake of experiments, manufacturing of FEV and otherwise playing God I think you'd agree that the Institute has to be stopped." Diane then did something odd. She smiled though it did not reach her eyes. This was an anaconda smile.  
“You’ve built a nice web, Diane, but take care not to get tangled in it.” He sighed and looked towards the door. “Danni’s waiting for me,” he said, a faint smile curling the corners of his mouth.  
"Don't worry, Hunter. I've got this. Later."  
He looked back at her. “Just be aware that Father doesn’t like having his plans thwarted. I’d be surprised if he wasn’t keeping tabs on you even now.” He waved at her. “See ya later.” He left to go find Danni, but stopped outside Diane’s. There was that one Synth named Curie. “Codsworth?” He called out for the Mr. Handy.  
Codsworth was puttering about the remains of a flower garden, busily watering hubflowers. "Mr. Kirkland." The bot set down his watering can. "How may I serve?"  
“Hey Codsworth. Do you know where Curie is? Diane said she might want to meet me. Apparently she was a Miss Nanny that had her personality core and memory chip put into a Synth body. I’m sure you can appreciate how that would interest technological beings like us.”  
"She should be around back of the house, sir. She was interested in helping me with the garden-" Codsworth started then turned to see Curie approach.  
"Did somebody call for me?" The short haired woman rounded the corner of the house, her lab coat bearing a few grass stains. "The soil is ill suited for growing but the hardiest plants have adapted. Fascinating!"  
Hunter looked over at her. She looked like a Gen 3, if his scanners were accurate. “Yeah that was me. Hunter Kirkland,” he said, holding out a hand. “I’ve heard a bit about you, Miss Curie.”  
Curie drew closer and looked at the offered hand, trying to remember something. She let out a 'oh!' and shook Hunter's hand, maybe too enthusiastically. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Heard of me? Good things, I hope!"  
Hunter’s eyes glazed a little when she squeezed his hand. “Oof, easy now.” He smiled at her. “Very good things. I’ve heard you were built as a Miss Nanny but had your personality core transferred into this Synth body. I’m a Synth myself, an experimental prototype. My designation is Hunter-Killer unit 01, or HK-01.”  
"I am so sorry!" Curie quickly released his hand. "It is one thing to learn etiquette but to be able to practice it..." she shrugged "I suppose I am needing more practice." Curie nodded. "Yes! I am Contagions Vulnerability Robitics Infirmary Engineer, or Curie. I was assigned to Vault 81 until I met Diane. I felt my Miss Nanny body was limiting to my research so with her help I uploaded myself into this synth body. Oh. Hunter Killer. You are a courser? How did you come to meet Diane? Were you programmed for independent thinking? Oh, I am sorry. So many questions."  
He shook his hand a little, flexing his fingers. “It’s alright. Nothing to apologize for.” He looked at her, eyes widening at the barrage of questions. “Woah woah woah! One question at a time!” He chuckled. “No I’m no Courser. I suppose you could say I’m a Generation 4 prototype Synth, the first of a new class.” He shrugged. “I was designed for high risk assault missions in which sending an ordinary squadron of Gen 2s or 3s was considered too costly. I wasn’t exactly programmed for free thinking, only for superior tactical and analytical situations. Problem was they allowed me to learn and adapt. I suppose that developed into free thought. I was out on a mission when I was shot through the head with a high grade armor piercing round. It just barely missed my CPU, but it damaged my relay and communications nodes beyond repair.” He smiled. “I was already looking for a way to escape when I was damaged. That Raider that damaged me freed me, so I let him live. My com node still works of course. I can contact certain devices that can attune themselves to the frequency of my com node, but I can’t contact the Institute if, for instance, I encounter a rogue Synth. Thankfully I don’t follow the recovery directive anymore, which means I don’t have to retrieve runaway synths.”  
Curie brought both hands to her cheeks "I think I am what is called...embarrassed. My face feels warm. Well warmer than usual." She nodded along listening with real interest. "I did not know the Institute was developing new types of synths. The only unique models I have met are Monsieur Valentine and his brother, DiMa."  
Hunter laughed. “Nah don’t you worry. Yeah I suppose the Institute decided it was time to expand. I’ve met Nick but I didn’t know he had a brother.”  
Curie hesitated. "Um, may I ask you a question of a more personal nature? How did you discover the feeling of...love?"  
He smiled warmly at her next question. “Love isn’t something I can easily explain but..I just grew to admire her and I began to see myself spending the rest of my existence with her. Someone you can admire and be with and you both make each other better is what I think love is.” He side-eyed her. “Are you in love, Miss Curie?”  
"I cannot be certain. _In_ love? Madame said there are many kinds of love. That of which you speak is romantic love, yes? There there is the love one feels for family, love for friends. It is all so...complicated. I was not programmed for such things but the more time I spend in this synth body, I..." Curie rubbed her temples. "It is terribly confusing. Ahhh one more question- what do you think of Monsieur Garvey?"  
Hunter smiled. A machine teaching another machine about love. Damnedest thing, thought Hunter. He hid a smile at her last question. “I think he’s got a good heart and a damned good leader to follow.”  
"My cheeks are warm again. But I agree! He is a capable leader and a wonderful man- I-I mean..his loyalty to Diane is admirable." Curie stopped and furrowed her brow, or tried to. "Why are you making that face, like you know something I do not?"  
He put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m making that face because I think you know what romantic love feels like in here,” he pointed to her chest what her heart would be.   
Curie looked down at her chest. "In my chest? How is love in the chest? " She paused. "My heart? Yes. When I think of him I feel...warm inside. "  
“I think that you should get to know him more. Learn his likes and dislikes, try to embrace some of his interests, and maybe introduce him to your interests.”  
Smiling brightly she nodded. "I will do this. Ohhh I wish I could go to the Castle but I will wait for him to come back. I cannot wait. Well I can but I do not want to."  
Hunter laughed; he couldn’t help himself. “It’s metaphorical, Curie. Forget that. I could take you to the Castle if you’d like. I’ve been trying to find out what happened to the Railroad ever since I learned they were wiped out.” He thought for a moment. “Yeah I can do that. Maybe Danni might come with us! Would you like that?”  
Eyes lighting up with joy, Curie clapped her hands once. "I would enjoy that very much! Mademoiselle Danni is very amusing. I would like to go check on any Thorn patients as well. " She frowned a bit. "The Railroad, wiped out? They provided me with this body. You are saying they are...gone...?"  
He nodded soberly. “Yeah, I’m afraid so. I plan to find out what exactly happened and who did it, then I plan to track that person down and kill them. Even I can’t repair everything wrong with me. The Railroad would have helped with that. Okay, Curie. Meet me at the end of the street in a few minutes time while I go and rustle up Danni.” He smiled at her and waved.  
Clutching at her chest absently Curie's frown deepened. It took her a while to find her tongue again but she replied "I will meet you, I must pack some of my equipment." Waving back the robot turned synth almost broke and ran for her things but thinking better of it, simply walked.  
He sighed. _I’m sorry, Curie_ he thought, sobering up a little. _I’ll find whoever did this and make them pay._ He headed to the Drunken Deathclaw to find Danni.  
Danni was still at the 'Claw, talking and laughing with the other caravaners. She smiled brightly at Hunter and slid off her barstool, taking his hand. "So how'd it go?"  
He smiled back at her and pulled her close, kissing her on the nose. “Went all right, thankfully. Diane isn’t mad at me, and I’m very relieved for it. We talked a bit and then I went to meet Curie. She’s got a definite thing for Preston. I’m escorting her to the Castle so she can see him and I’d like you to come with me.” He smiled at her, moving his hands to her waist.  
Pouting up at him Danni whined "I thought you were going to spend some time with me!" She scoffed. "Everybody knows she's got a thing for Preston, he's just so clueless. "Reaching up she lightly pinched his cheeks. "You're playing matchmaker, that's so sweet. "  
Hunter smirked. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. “True. Once we drop Curie off at the castle, you’re all _mine._ ” He nipped at her earlobe again and grinned. “Curie deserves as much happiness as you do. I suppose she and I are the same.” He buried his face in Danni’s hair and stayed that way for a time. Danni couldn't stop grinning. Putting her arms around him it reminded her of the time they slow danced in the watchtower. "She does. She's a sweet girl."Danni sighed lightly "But I don't wanna talk about her..."  
Hunter gently rocked her from side to side, thinking that life couldn’t get any better than it was. He leaned back so he could look into her face. “Is that a note of jealousy that I hear?” He grinned.  
"Jealousy? Why, is there something I should know? You into nerds now?" Danni teased. "No I mean I'd rather talk about us."  
Hunter smiled and lifted Danni up off her feet and into his arms, cradling her. He winked at the pub-goers who were staring at them. All Danni got out was 'uh' as she was picked up. Then she realized what he was doing.  
He carried her out of the bar and to the nearest deserted house far far away from everyone else. He didn’t let her down until he got inside and shut the door behind him. Once he set her back down, he pressed her against the wall and kissed her passionately, one hand knotting in her hair and the other giving her pert little behind a squeeze. She didn't say a thing even as he set her on her feet, kissing her and letting his hands wander. Reaching up his shirt she felt his abs, nipping at his bottom lip.

_

"That is quite alright." Curie said. Hunter had given some lame excuse on why they left but Curie didn't seem to care that he was obviously lying through his teeth. "I know you missed one another. Besides the Castle is going nowhere. Shall we?"  
Danni smoothed her hair, wiping out the remains of her lipstick on the back of her hand. She took the opportunity to show Hunter a few things as promised. With any luck they would have a chance to do more.  
"We did, we really did. And yeah, Castle isn't going anywhere!" he said, smiling at Curie and then over at Danni. His eyes sparkled mischievously as he took in her appearance. "Damn, just wake up from a nap, Danni?" He laughed and leaned over to kiss her nose. "Let's git!" He set off out of Sanctuary, carrying his duffel bag, having stuffed his two favorite pistols down his waistband for easy access.  
"We should visit Monsieur Hancock. The Thorn's effects on ghouls were potentially fatal. We haven't heard from him in quite some time. Hunter, you have been to Goodneighbor since the siege haven't you?" Curie hurried along as Danni followed close behind, picking up the things the synth was dropping. Her own pistol was secure in her chest holster though ready at a moment's notice.  
"Not sure such a loud party is a great idea." Danni commented "Noise attracts things and music brings Raiders, typically."  
"I agree, we should see Hancock. " Hunter said " I've been back now and again since the siege, yes. Hancock, thankfully, is still very welcoming to both me and Danni, although he clams up whenever I happen to mention Diane. I dunno what that's about but it wouldn't be right to poke into his business. It seemed to me at the conclusion of the battle for Goodneighbor that Hancock was fine. I really hope the Thorn didn't affect him that badly. But.." he grinned suddenly. "Raiders know very well to avoid Goodneighbor. Only really bored and really stupid gangs would attempt to attack it, thanks to yours truly." He tipped them both a wink.  
"Goodneighbor has walls. Or did. Does. " Danni added, picking her way through rubble.   
Curie hummed a few notes, shuffling books around in a backpack and not really watching where she was going. "Still, I would like to ask him a few questions on his condition. Diane was concerned for him."  
"He blew her off after the siege was over." Danni mused "You know, it's been my experience that you don't hate somebody like that...unless you loved them first."  
"As far as I know, Goodneighbor's walls are in the process of being repaired. Those damned Yao Guai and Deathclaws really did a number on the front gate. That had to be completely redone from the ground up. I even added some minor improvements to the new gate, courtesy of Synth tech."   
"The poor animals. Already dangerous because of the radiation, then they are consumed by the Thorn. How awful." Curie said sadly.  
Danni loosed her gun in its holster. "Much as I hate those things, they didn't deserve that. The people too, they...didn't deserve to die like that." She glanced at Hunter. "Clams up when you mention Diane? What is up with those two? Did they have a falling out?"  
He looked at Danni, even as his sensors kept watch on his surroundings. "Yup, almost like he doesn't even want to hear her name. I dunno what went down between them but it obviously is painful for Hancock." He looked around before looking back at Curie. "You think he loved her or still loves her?"  
"Loved her? I do not know." Curie tapped a pencil on her bottom lip." She speaks of him fondly, or did. Now talking about him makes her sad. Though now that I think about it...he used to look at her the way you, Hunter, look at Danni when you think nobody is watching."  
“The way I look at Danni when I think nobody is watching, eh? That the same way you look at Preston when you think nobody is watching, Curie?” He chuckled. “Yeah,” said Hunter, gloomily. “I’m not fond of Yao Guai, and I’m even less than fond of Deathclaws, but Curie’s right; even they didn’t deserve that. I can’t figure out for the life of me where Tobias found the Thorn. There’s no way he could have created it. It had to have come from existing biological research and Danni suggested it came from a Vault somewhere out in the Mojave.” He smiled at Curie’s next words. They walked for some hours towards the distant Castle. The two Synths didn’t mind the long walk at all, but all the walking had to have taken a toll on Danni’s less durable feet. Every now and then he would pick her up and carry her on his shoulders like one would a child. Burdened as he was by his duffel bag full of weaponry as well as Danni on his shoulders, an onlooker would have expected him to be struggling, but he wasn’t. He continued on with a small smile on his face.  
Why that occurred to him so forcefully he had no idea. “I dunno what went down between the two of them.” He explained a little of Diane’s origins, how she emerged from Vault 111 after a purposeful malfunction of the Vault’s cryogenic life support systems. He left out her ties to the Institute; after all, it wasn’t his secret to share. “I’ve been considering a radical idea that I’m not sure I should run by Diane or not. When Nate was killed, his body was sealed inside of its cryostasis pod. Ordinarily his body would have decayed by now, but he’s completely frozen. Brain fluid, cerebrospinal fluid, interstitial fluids, blood, bone marrow, all frozen. However, his brain cells are completely intact. His brain hasn’t had a chance to decay from lack of oxygen. With a little Synth ingenuity and a LOT of technology involved, theoretically I could bring him back. The only problems with that are how Diane would react and what Nate’s behavior would be. He’s been dead for sixty years and no one, to my knowledge, has ever been resuscitated after being dead for that long. It may not even work and I couldn’t bear to get Diane’s hopes up only to fail.”Danni riding on Hunter's back alternated between looking around and showing him little hints of affection- running her fingers through his hair, touching his cheek.   
"Vault Tech was working on many unethical experiments, as I've discovered." Curie frowned "Though in Vault 81 we studied disease for the betterment of mankind although aside from me they would have never seen the light of day. Ugh. The thought of being inside those four walls for two centuries..." She shook her head.  
"That sounds like Frankenstein!" Curie suddenly said.  
"Franken-wha?" Danni asked, deliberately leaning over Hunter so her breasts brushed his head.  
"Frankenstein, a novel I read while in the vault. It is about a man who brings a corpse back to life. Of course it...did not end well-"  
"Hunter, you're a synth." Danni grumbled. " People are already scared of synths and the Institute and now you're talking about bringing dead people back. Death is natural. Science mumbo jumbo and all, he might not even be the same person."  
"Mademoiselle Danni is right." Curie glanced back at them " Even if the cells are all intact the brain has been dead for sixty years. Who is to say what you might bring back? At best he would be braindead."  
“The Institute has limited data on Vault-Tec and its experiments. Somehow I’m not surprised that they were working on horrific experiments. It makes the Institute look like a charity foundation.” He rolled his eyes but was distracted by Danni running her fingers through his hair and touching his cheek. “Well yeah of course people are scared of the Institute. Death for humans is natural, yeah, but getting a bullet in the chest is most certainly not natural. But...you’re probably right. I just feel so bad for her. We were born in this world. Well, Curie and I were built, Curie was built centuries ago while I was built a little over a year ago. But Diane..Diane wasn’t born in this world. I dunno what it was like back then but it had to have been better than this.” He sighed, not knowing what to do.  
To add to this Danni leaned over to breathe in Hunter's ear and shifted presumably to get comfortable. She knew what he was thinking, and he knew she knew what he was thinking. "It's not fair that he was taken from her. But life's not fair. Bringing Nate back would probably just be a distraction. "  
Curie looked at the ground. "Humans grow and change. They experience tragedy but they move on. It is natural for them. But it is not natural for us." She turned pained eyes to Hunter. "Your heart is in the right place, Hunter. But humans cannot live in the past. Besides. With Diane's help the Commonwealth has hope for a real future. "  
Hunter shivered involuntarily, cleared his throat and turned his eyes upward under the pretense of looking at the sky, but in reality he was glaring at Danni. “I’ll get you for this,” he mouthed at her. He looked back down at Curie, hoping against hope that she wouldn’t notice his and Danni's flirtation and teasing.“You’re right, Curie. I think Diane has more or less accepted his death and moved on. It would be cruel of me to even suggest such a thing.”  
Danni giggled but only kissed his forehead...and reached down to squeeze his butt, rub and squeeze all over. Curie, thankfully, was oblivious. "I am still learning emotions but I feel sad for Diane now. "  
"That's sympathy.." Danni said quietly, stopping her teasing of Hunter for a moment. "....that you're feeling. Did someone you know die?"  
"Yes. The humans that were assigned to the vault with me. They were so kind. When they died I put them to rest myself."  
Hunter huffed as she kissed his forehead and giggled. He reached behind his head as if to scratch an itch." Emotions are difficult to deal with when they’re new, Curie. You’ll acclimate to them quick enough. I can’t imagine what it was like spending all those years alone. I’m surprised you didn’t go berserk. I’ve seen Gen 3 synths go insane from literally thinking too much. Complete cognitive meltdown.”  
Squirming under his touch Danni lightly bapped Hunter on the head. Curie was having issues and they were busy teasing each other. They should be more supportive. Curie shrugged.  
"I had my work, I suppose. And my mole rat specimens but they were not the best conversationalists."  
Danni chuckled.  
"I...was that funny? It is good I can joke."  
He grinned up at her. "You started it," he mouthed at her. He looked back at Curie and chuckled at her comment. "Yes, Curie, that was funny. You're getting the hang of humor pretty well." He smiled up at Danni, still riding on her shoulders. He turned his head to the side and kissed her right knee. "I love you," he said out loud to her, smiling. Danni shrugged. She hadn't anticipated things to turn serious. Besides, Curie was almost as innocent as a child. What might she think to see them doing such things? Hunter might not care but Danni did. "And I love you."  
Curie clasped her hands together. "Ohh...how romantic. Of all the wonders of human nature, love is the best. We are here!"  
Hunter smiled at Danni and then smiled at Curie. "I agree, Curie. It's the best feeling in the world." He let Danni down from his shoulders and gave her a quick peck on the nose. He followed Curie at a more sedate pace, smiling at her. The Miss Nanny bolted for the entrance but two Minutemen standing guard halted her. One spoke, the elder of the two. "Whoa, missy. Can't just barge in like that. State your purpose."  
Curie stopped. "Apologies-"  
"You dolt," said the younger guard. "That's Danni Prower with her. And Hunter, too."  
Curie straightened up "I am Curie, I am with Mademoiselle Prower and Monsieur Kirkland. "  
The two men exchanged looks. "Wait, THE Curie? Who cured the Thorn?"  
"Yes, and if you do not wish further treatment feel free to turn me away. You can either let me in or take it up with the General."  
"I'm sorry, ma'am. My job to act suspicious. Go right on in." The older Minutemen gallantly gestured toward the gate, turning to bellow "Open the gate!"  
Slowly the gate opened and with a sigh Curie gathered the rags of her dignity -and the notes she'd dropped- and marched in.  
_She really wants to see Preston_ Hunter thought, still smiling to himself. He nodded at the guard that identified both himself and Danni. "Howdy, fellas," he said. He shook his head as the gate was opened and they were allowed in. He took Danni's hand and laced their fingers together.  
Curie bounded along like an excited puppy, scattering papers in her wake. She halted long enough to ask one of the militiamen a question. The man, nonplussed, merely pointed.  
"Merci!"  
Poking her tongue inside her cheek, Danni picked up Curie's papers -again- and turned them over "She has nice handwriting." She smiled as Hunter took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "She's also learned to name drop. You see the way those guys turned weird colors when Curie mentioned the General?"  
"Have you met her?" asked a young woman in rags and a militia hat, cigarette in her mouth.  
"They say she carries a huge shotgun called Black Heart." Said a ghoul with a few scraps of red hair on his head and a bandanna around his neck. "Raiders talk about her like she's a ghost or somethin'."  
"They say she's got a huge scar on her face from a bar fight." said the woman, flicking the ashes from her cigarette.  
"No that's not true" replied the ghoul "She got the scar from a yao guai."  
"Bullshit!" The woman threw down her cigarette.  
"They say she's seven feet tall, kills men by the hundreds and if she were here she'd take out the Institute with fireballs from her eyes and bolts of lighting from her ass." Danni muttered. The two stared and burst into laughter.. Hunter rolled his eyes even more when they began to describe Diane as someone of mythical proportions.   
"Lightning bolts," scoffed Hunter. "Honestly."  
Hunter smiled, watching Curie move. "Preston's a lucky man, I'd say. If more people were like Curie..well. World might be a boring place, but we'd be able to heal the world and make something good out of it," he said, giving Danni's hand a squeeze. He listened to the two talk about Diane and chuckled. He squeezed Danni's shoulders. "I'm gonna go see Preston. I need some information about where the Railroad had their HQ."  
Danni laughed along with the rest. "She's a sweetie. He'd be insane to not like her." She shrugged. Curie might not be the right person for Preston. After all she was a synth but then again... "Well I'm gonna go see ol' Ronnie, see how she likes the weapon mods." Standing on her tiptoes Danni pecked Hunter on the cheek. "See you later."  
Hunter caught Danni before she left and took her face in his callused hands. He didn't say anything for a long moment and just looked into her eyes. Finally, he kissed her on the lips. "See you later," he murmured, nuzzling her nose with his.

While Danni was talking with Ronnie, Hunter had sought out Preston in the hopes that he'd be able to point Hunter in the direction of the Railroad, or at least set him on the right path.   
"Codsworth, Diane's Mister Handy, said that the Railroad was wiped out. Bad news for me because there are things even I can't fix when it comes to my internal circuitry. If something should go wrong with my CPU...well. There's not really much I can do. My repair bay at home can fix most things, but not everything."  
Preston had a peculiar look on his face. He snapped out of it when he saw the rogue synth.  
"Um. " pausing he cleared his throat "Yeah, I heard about that too. Word around all the trade hubs is the Brotherhood of Steel did it. I don't know how they found their HQ. Most thought they were a myth, like an abstract movement- an idea not an actual organization." He shook his head sadly "It's a damn shame. Now a lot of synths don't have anywhere to turn." Glancing out toward the yard Preston folded his arms. "At least some of the synths have joined up with the Minutemen. We can look out for them here and more importantly they can learn to look out for themselves."  
The more he listened the more Hunter's frown deepened. "I know the Brotherhood isn't overly fond of Synths, but I have a hard time believing even they would resort to murdering innocent people in cold blood just to get them out of the way. You wouldn't happen to know where they holed up, would you? If I can examine the scene myself...I'd be able to get a better idea of what actually happened. Might have Danni come with me, maybe Curie too," he said, keeping a careful eye on his reaction when he mentioned Curie.  


"Not murder, no. I know the Brotherhood guys well enough that they don't do anything without a reason but this....it's not exactly helping their image, you know?" Taking his gauss rifle off the wall there was a ghost of a smile on Preston's face at the mention of Curie. Hunter sighed.   
"Maybe. All I know is that I hope it wasn't the Brotherhood." He noticed the small smile on his face and nodded to himself. Well that's definitely a good sign. Curie must be bubbling over with excitement about it all, he thought to himself, hiding a smile.   
"There were a lot of Brotherhood poking around the Old North Church. That seems the likeliest place. Come on, let's go to the armory and stock up before we go. So...did you know any synths? I mean, of course you did. I mean did you know any that escaped?"  
"Old North Church, you say? Well hopefully the Brotherhood packed up and left. I may be in Paladin Danse and Diane's good books, but that doesn't mean the rest of them won't take potshots at me if they can." He followed Preston to the Armory where they stocked up on weapons. Hunter had his usual pistols stuffed in his waistband. The Synth never really carried much else. "Did I know any Synths from the Railroad? Not really. The only person I knew was Dr. Amari, and thankfully she survived the battle of Goodneighbor. I've only ever captured and returned rogue Synths to the Institute."  
"Some of the people here are probably synths. You have your occasional...uh...vocal person saying they don't like synths or ghouls and everybody walks on eggshells around them. We don't have room for that in the Minutemen. " Picking up the few 2mm EC cartridges, Preston winced. They were hard to come by- hopefully he wouldn't have to use them. "Why-" he stopped himself. "Sorry, I shouldn't ask personal questions."  
Hunter smiled a little wryly. “Some of us don’t want to remember what we did as agents of the Institute. If Synths choose to keep their memories and NOT have a new life created for them, then they must reach a point of resolution between their newfound consciences and their old memories. If they don’t, their CPUs can undergo a severe meltdown and leave the Synth brain dead. I don’t know if humans suffer from a physiological equivalent of this or not, but I’d hope not.” He looked at Preston, considering his next words carefully. “You can ask your questions if you want.”  
"I was going to ask why did you really leave- it couldn't have just been from a well placed head shot. You've always had a conscience. " Preston's eyes darted about- he was trying to keep the subject away from Curie but there it was. "I guess what I'm trying to ask...about Curie. I know Curie will make an effort to understand me but I feel like I'm just another experiment for her. "  
Hunter smiled a little darkly. “The head shot was the tipping point. I had already been wanting to leave far before I was damaged. If I had, the Institute would have simply tracked me down via my comm node or my relay node and dispatched a Courser to retrieve me. When I was shot, both of those systems were too damaged to repair. That was when I truly gained my freedom.” He smiled slightly. “You’re wrong when you say I’ve always had a conscience. I was created to be the perfect killing machine. Superior tactical reasoning and combat analysis, all the time planning on my next mission, putting together the perfect scenarios. They even used me as the one who dispatched the Coursers or Synth squadrons because I was so good at it. I spent all my time thinking about the next kill but never any time thinking about who I killed or what I could have done differently. One day I began to wonder what I was doing. That was the day I had my first independent thought. I suppose you could say my combat subroutines had improved to the point of free thought. Self-awareness came on slowly. Before I knew it, I didn’t want to kill anymore. I had to keep my desires to myself, otherwise I would have been reprogrammed.”  
He hesitated. “Preston..” he sighed. “You have to understand that Curie was designed to be a scientist first and foremost. ‘Contagions Vulnerability Robotics Infirmary Engineer.’ For most of her life, she was purely a scientific machine. I don’t know if she was always self-aware or not but I know she has it. It may seem like she sees you as just an experiment, but if you saw the way she looked when she asked me what I thought of you, you’d think otherwise. She has feelings for you, Preston, but she’s not sure how to express that affection in a way comfortable for Humans. She’s expanded beyond the limits of her original programming. She’s not just a science machine anymore; she’s a woman.” He patted Preston’s shoulder. “Don’t we all experiment a little when we try new things? Maybe you should spend some time with her. Introduce her to some of your interests. See what she likes and go from there.” He nodded, sure of his logic.  
Preston's cheeks colored at this. He was a man, after all. He could tell when a woman was positively predisposed toward him. Curie's attentions toward him were, in hindsight, the actions of a woman with a romantic interest. He could deny it all he wanted. "I don't know. It' s just...she's...I'll get old if I don't get killed. And I always kind of hoped -if I ever found the right person- to maybe have children. " He sighed heavily. That wasn't very romantic. It was even a little cold. "I want her to be happy, is all."  
Preston's smile was genuine but a little ironic. He was discussing matters of the heart with a man who wasn't a man in anything but the true sense. Sure, Hunter was a machine built and programmed for a specific task but he'd learned to be human. He looked down at the floor "We'll just see where things go from here."  
Crossing the courtyard Preston could see Curie talking excitedly to Danni, clutching the latter's hands.  
"You boys headed out?" Danni called.  
Glancing at Hunter Preston called back. "We're headed out, we'll be back soon." He didn't see the use of telling them the truth.  
"Please be careful! " Curie waved enthusiastically as Danni snickered beside her.


	5. Flies and Spiders

"Seeing how things go is really all you can do," Hunter was saying as they walked through the ruined city, following a curious red line on the ground that looked as though it had been built along with the city. "That's what Danni and I are doing. She's been with men plenty of times, sure, but...she's never dated a machine before. I'm glad you knew what Curie was going into all this. I still regret not telling Danni the truth when I first met her in that skyscraper."  
"Danni is something else." Preston said with approval. The mention of Danni's former dalliances made him wince and recall when the bold redhead had made a pass at him. Best not to mention that to Hunter. All he said was "She's a fireball, that's for sure. That's probably why you like her. "  
The abandoned streets of historic Boston were safe- well as safe as post apocalyptia could get. For the most part the super mutants had been pushed farther south, the Raiders scattered in every direction. The first time he'd come through this area with the General she'd paused to read the plaques while Preston stood guard, indifferent. She'd tsk'd and sighed at how the founding fathers would be disappointed at the current state of things.  
"Honesty is important in a relationship after all." He said finally, pausing in front of the ancient building. The doorway of the church was streaked with black where flames had licked it, the smell of ozone still lingered faintly. "There's some catacombs underneath this church. We should be careful- the roofs are going to be even more likely to come down on our heads."  
Hunter looked at him for a full minute. He noticed Preston wince a few moments after saying what he said about Danni and put two and two together. Grinning, he looked back at the church. "She does know how to ride, " was all Hunter said on the subject. "Alright, before we walk in there, lemme take a quick looksie at what's inside. X-Ray vision." He grinned at Preston before looking back at the church.

Engage X-Ray perceptual filter.

FILTER ENGAGED

Hunter's humanoid eyes obscured his naturally red robotic eyes, but now they shone with a green light instead of a red light. Hunter scanned through the ruined Church, eyes narrowing slightly as he found the entrance to the catacombs. "Got it. Roof looks like it'll hold long enough for us to get in, do what we need to do, and get out. I saw a back exit out of the catacombs as well so we don't have to come back this way."

Disengage X-Ray filter.

FILTER DISENGAGED

"Ladies first," he said, smirking a little, gesturing towards the entrance.  
Hunter of course was not dumb. At the other's comment Preston snorted and shook his head. Then he was all business.  
"The Brotherhood probably took or destroyed anything of value. Whatever they did with it, we'll probably never know. Danse sure isn't going to tell us. " He gave an exasperated sigh and with that he disappeared into the darkened church. "So you met Elder Maxson. What's his deal? " Preston asked as he picked his way across the splintered pews and ducked under the fallen beams. "Couple weeks after things settled down the General had this big dinner, invited the brass. Most of them didn't show up, said running the Prydwen was a full time job. Maxson and a few others came. I thought 'wow, he's young'. Probably what everybody thinks. "  
Hunter drew both of his pistols and thumbed back the hammers; he was never really comfortable anywhere unless he had his weapons free and ready for use, unless of course Danni was with him. Following Preston inside the church, he sighed.  
"Doesn't surprise me that they took anything technological of value. Dunno if they'd leave the bodies or not. We'll see when we get there." He smirked to himself. Sizing up the opposition, Preston? he wondered. "Yeah, I met him, talked to him. He's...interesting. Very devoted to the Brotherhood and to the men and women that serve under him. He's definitely not like I thought he was. I thought he was this ruthless despot willing to do whatever it took to accomplish his goals. I thought he was just an intolerant bigot who thought nonhumans didn't have the right to live. He could still think that way; one brush with a Synth like me may not have been enough to change his mind, but I won't ever forget that he could just as easily have ordered my destruction. He allowed me to live. Do I like him? Not really," he said, smirking a little as they walked along the musty corridor beneath the church that led to the Railroad's former headquarters. "Do I respect him? Yeah, I do."  
Preston's stomach turned at the idea of bodies. He'd seen corpses before, sure, but it never got easy. Thankfully the fallen from both sides had been removed. The Brotherhood burned their dead and at the very least extended the courtesy to their foes.  
"I was wondering because the General- well, she seems to think she can pick his brain, so to speak. He seemed relaxed at the banquet and even joined us when we toasted the fallen." he paused, realizing how ridiculous the whole affair had been. Diane had given a speech congratulating the Minutemen on their victory, thanking the Brotherhood for their help and finished by drinking in honor of 'the glorious dead'. This was met with shouts of approval from the Brotherhood and the militia who were well ahead in their drinking."Shit, it's dark. Wish I had a Pip Boy or even a candle right about now. "  
Reaching up he touched the brass emblem of The Railroad's hidden doorway in passing, almost reverently. The passage was still lit by construction lights which seemed to glare as bright as the noonday sun as they emerged from the shadows. "I hate to sound overprotective but I don't like the way Maxson looks at Diane sometimes. Like he's judging her."

They finally entered the main area where the Railroad had established themselves before being slaughtered. Hunter looked grim as he surveyed the room. He could tell that there used to be a lot of things in this room, but it had been stripped to the bricks; the only things left behind were nontechnical items. His jaw clenched as he saw several bloodstains and holes in the wall. He moved over to one of them and traced it with his finger. “Shells. Keep an eye out for shells of any kind.”  
Nodding, Preston searched along the floor. He still kept a weather eye on the way in and a huge hole in the back. "Looks like they kicked in the front door and found their escape tunnel. They were pinned in on both sides. The Railroad didn't stand a chance."  
The Brotherhood of Steel favored energy weapons. _Goodness knows why, the ammo is hard to find...unless they make their own ._ Absently he stooped and picked up a long piece of metal sharpened into a spike. Something dark discolored the tip. "Railroad spikes." he said and set the spike down lest dropping it carelessly would make undue noise.  
The _tink_ of 5 mm casings littering the floor made Preston step more carefully. "Nothing unusual. 5mm, both sides liked their miniguns, a few spent energy cells, shotgun shells..."  
Hunter looked around. “Preston. Can you...describe Diane’s weapon for me? I think it’s called Black Hand or something similar.” He turned his gaze back to the bloodstains on the floor. _They probably didn’t have the faintest idea that this place was going to be their tomb,_ thought Hunter a little sadly. “This was no battle; this was a slaughter.”  
Preston looked confused. "Black Heart." He corrected. "Combat shotgun. Funny how someone who can pick the eye out of a deathclaw can't hit something right in front of her. Why?" Pushing up his hat he scratched his head then he said, almost angrily "Just what are you implying, man? Lots of people use shotguns."  
“I’m not implying anything, yet,” said Hunter, a niggling worry at the back of his mind. _Shotgun shells. Please don’t let them belong to Diane,_ he pleaded silently. He picked up a spent shell and held it in his hand while his photoreceptors analyzed it. 

Initiate scan.

SCAN INITIATED  
.....................  
FINGERPRINT DETECTED  
RUNNING DNA SCAN

Hunter crossed his fingers while he waited for the analysis of the shell.

DNA MATCH FOUND  
MCKAGAN, DIANE, E.

Hunter closed his eyes in horror. Diane had been the one that fired this shell, which meant that she had willingly taken part in this massacre. He sank slowly to his knees and planted his backside on the ground, leveling a horror struck look at Preston.  
“Diane,” he nearly choked out. “It was Diane. The fingerprint on this shell matches her DNA.”  
An icy feeling of dread crept through Preston as he sifted through more spent ammo casings. There were so _many_. This wasn't a quick sweep -this was hateful.  
Preston froze as Hunter said the name. He stood there, stock still for a full minute.  
"No." He shook his head and spun around. "No! That's not true. I don't believe that!" Reaching down he pulled Hunter up by the front of his shirt. "That's a damn lie!" His voice was almost pleading.  
Hunter was only vaguely aware of what Preston was saying and was pulled up by the front of his shirt. Ordinarily that would have been impossible, but Hunter was so horror stricken that he didn’t keep his knees locked. He looked Preston in the eyes.  
“It’s not a lie. My memory files contain a limited biophysical profile on Diane from when we first met..” _How could you, Diane?_ he thought bitterly. “Preston..we should head to Goodneighbor. Hancock...I think Hancock either forced Diane to tell him what happened, was there with Diane when this happened, or somehow managed to find out what happened. We have to talk to him before we do anything else.” He gently pried Preston’s fingers from his shirt front.  
Slowly Preston let go of Hunter and stared at his hand. The shells on the floor. The dozens of shotgun shells.  
" _He_ made her do this." Preston said at last and his voice was deadly quiet. "They helped the freed synths-" He stopped himself. "Yeah. Hancock knows something we don't. The problem is, will he talk.."  
Hunter refrained from breathing a sigh of relief. Preston hadn’t succumbed to his emotions, a fact for which Hunter was grateful.  
“Maxson? I don’t know, Preston. I think that before we speculate too much, we should go see Hancock. I think he’ll talk to me. If he doesn’t, I’ll have to find a way to convince him.” He pocketed the spent shell. “Well..there’s no further reason to stay here. We’ve learned all we can. C’mon..” he set out the back exit from the Railroad, exiting through the ruined skyscraper out into the Commonwealth. “It may not be the most dignified way of traveling, but I can get us to Goodneighbor a good deal quicker than if we both walked. If you want, climb on my back and hold on. I can run us both there.”  
A storm broke across Preston's face. His normally stoic facade broken and full of turmoil. "Let's go see Hancock, then..." At the suggestion to ride on Hunter's back , Preston smiled weakly. "Fine. Let's get this over with." Securing The Last Minute on his back he waited for Hunter to allow him.  
Hunter put his hand on Preston’s shoulder. “We’ll get to the bottom of this, Preston.” He turned around and waited until the Minuteman clambered onto his back and held on. “Don’t let go.” He took off at a walk, speeding up to a brisk jog, finally working up to a dead sprint. It was clear that he was sprinting faster than even the most fit human could sprint. He was running at speeds in excess of ninety miles per hour. It only took an hour for them to reach the immediate vicinity of Goodneighbor. Hunter slowed down to a standstill. “Alright, here we are. You good?”  
Preston fell off Hunter's back, sliding to the ground with a plop. He'd been white knuckling it all the way through downtown Boston. "I'm good." he panted and stood, smoothed his coat absently patting himself down as though reassuring himself he hadn't lost a body part on the journey. Diane told him about cars- he'd seen the ruined cars around but apparently people used to use them to travel. Cars were scary but fun- Diane said, eager and pleased as a child as always when asked about life before the war- you had to spend a lot of money maintaining it but having one was a point of pride. It meant freedom.  
"I didn't know anything could move that fast." he said and seemed to recall saying something similar during the car conversation. 

Goodneighbor's walls were rebuilt as Hunter had said. Opening the door Preston gazed up at the Old State House. He then realized - if what Hunter said was true- that he might not receive a warm welcome from Hancock. Not that the mayor made a point of shooting people who associated with those who upset him. Or maybe he did. _One way to find out._  
Hunter chuckled as Preston got to his feet. “It helps not having muscles that get tired.” He followed Preston into the city and to the State House. “Hancock should be upstairs. Just watch out for Fahrenheit. Actually...just let me do the talking until we get a feel for Hancock’s mood.” He led the way up the stairs, looking around for Hancock or his goons.  
The Neighborhood Watch nodded courteously to Hunter but reacted to Preston with indifference. Maybe they didn't realize who he was. Just as well. Preston's mouth went so dry he couldn't have spoken to Hancock anyway. He just nodded. Up the winding staircase was more of the same. Fahrenheit stood by, cigarette in hand. She gave both men a scrutinizing look, a look that said plainly 'I'll be watching you.' Hunter locked eyes with Fahrenheit and winked at her. It was a simultaneous friendly and threatening look at the same time. _When you want to throw down, I’ll be ready._ Mayor Hancock was lounging on one of the sofas, arms spread across the back, one leg crossed over the other. A jet shooter was in his hand and he lolled his head slowly to see his guests.  
"Hunter, my man. And Preston. Have a seat. Drink?" He started up and tossing the spent shooter on the table.  
Preston had meant to be more polite but all he got out was "Beer."  
Snapping the cap off a bottle of Gwinnett ale Hancock handed it to Preston who took a long drink. "Hunter? I've only ever seen you drink water, you a teetotaler or something?"  
Hunter frowned slightly. This would either be easier or harder considering his drugged state. “I’m fine, thanks Hancock. Look..” he sat down on the couch.   
“The Railroad. Was Diane behind it?” Blunt and to the point.

Preston cycled between unease and comfort. He wasn't sure if it was because of the impending conversation or that Fahrenheit was staring daggers at them. Well that's just how she always looked. He knew she'd been an ally of Hancock's when he'd taken the city from its previous mayor yet she didn't seem to be his lover or anything of that nature. But she was loyal to him, not just out of the caps he paid her but because she knew the kind of man he was. Preston drank his beer in silence adhering to Hunter's wish that he take rein of the conversation.S itting back down Hancock gave a languid shrug. At the question he held Hunter's gaze, his black eyes narrowing.  
"Where do you get off coming in here and asking about that? Of course she was. She comes in here asking me to back her up, to prove my 'loyalty'. I say 'look baby I'm loyal to Goodneigbor'. So she goes and-"  
He lapsed into brooding silence.  
Hunter eyed him calmly. “I get off coming in here and asking about that because the Railroad were the only ones who could fix and/or upgrade my circuitry. My repair bay can repair my systems up to a point, but it can’t upgrade them.” He looked at Preston. The Minuteman could see carefully controlled fury on the Synth’s face. “Continue, Hancock, please. I...we need to hear this.”  
Preston said nothing but clutched the Gwinnett so hard one might think the glass would begin to crack then shatter in his grasp. Draping his forearms over his knees Hancock stared at the floor.  
"You really don't know, did you. No, I don't expect her to tell you anything. Shit. I didn't expect her to _not_ tell me everything. The Railroad was operating here in Goodneighbor- on the down low. I've never cared who came through here so long as they played by the rules. She'd breezed in here asking me to help her with something and a few drinks in she admitted it to me. It must have been that day she came in here...in that blue dress...I never thought she'd go through with it. " he rubbed his cheek and picked up a jet shooter. "We'd heard rumors but I ignored 'em. I didn't want to believe- ...so she comes back...she comes back asking if I'm with her. I tell her all I hear is Maxson's words comin' out of her mouth. The Railroad had a virus program. They were going to use it on the Prydwen and blast it out of the sky. 'There are children onboard' she says. I'm having none of it. Hunter and Danni are under my protection yeah and if it was up to Maxson I'd be a corpse."  
He stared up and exchanged looks between the other men. "What's she doing, man? She comes all up in here all sadness and light, sweet and contrite but she did it. " Sitting up he inhaled the jet. "You're bringing me down."  
Hunter’s fists clenched on his knees. It was good that he wasn’t holding anything or else it would have been crushed.  
“Her protection,” spat Hunter. He raised his head, trembling slightly with anger. “I’m done with her. I’m done lying for her. She’s manipulating us all under the pretense of making the Commonwealth a better place. Her son is an old man now, he's Director of the Institute and she's sussing all of us out before she decides what to do.” He shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I can’t believe I trusted her. I thought she wasn’t like most humans I’ve met during the course of my existence, but I was wrong.” He looked at Preston and then over at Hancock. He stood up. “We should go. I’m sorry to have brought this up, Hancock.” He looked at Preston. “C’mon. We should get back to the Castle.”  
Preston was silent for a time then,"If this is true... why didn't you tell Elder Maxson?"  
“I didn’t tell Elder Maxson because I trusted her and she asked me to keep it secret. I didn’t know how far her machinations went, although now I’m beginning to get the idea.” He stood up and looked at Hancock.  
Hancock poured himself a generous portion of vodka and tossed it back, then another. He offered Preston another beer but he declined.  


"Because, " Hancock explained "she's staying in control. Even if Maxson believed Hunter, it'd start a war. Maxie can't be looking like a guy who was played for a fool. Railroad is out of the picture, Diane gets a pat on the head for taking care of a thorn in both the Brotherhood and the Institute's side. Diane must have counted on all of us to keep her connections a secret. The question is, is she going to feed the Brotherhood or the Institute to the wolves? Power, or family. "He sighed bitterly. "This would all be hilarious if the joke wasn't on us. My little four eyes is all grown up and becoming empress of the Commonwealth. "  
Setting his jaw Preston stood. "You go back to the Castle. I'm going to Sanctuary. I need some more answers."  
"I'll give her this," Hancock put in. "She started turning the wheels."  
“If that is something you laud, I find that disturbing.” He shook his head. “I’m not accustomed to being played for a fool.”  
Hunter went to follow Preston out. “If I were you, Hancock, keep watch on your walls. I don’t know if Diane will choose power over family or not. ” He waved at Hancock and left.  
Hancock seemed to ignore the condolence on the ruination of him and Diane. But the jet and the vodka might as well have been a truth serum.  
"You look after Danni. Make sure nothing bad happens to her, okay?" With that he lay back, pushing back his tricorner to stare at the ceiling adrift on booze, chems and memories.


	6. Cycle

They walked for a time with Hunter barely saying two words. “Preston...we have to be clear on our intentions. You’re no fool, but continuing to allow Diane to command the Minutemen would be a foolish thing to do. At the very least, she should be relieved of command. Leadership should pass to you.”  
Preston gave the ghoul one last look. So they were more than friends. Or at least Hancock considered her more than a friend. He stopped walking. "You said you were done with her. What makes you think I'm not done with you if Diane is longer General?" He turned to face Hunter. "How will it look? We can't have dissension now. It would ruin everything. "  
Hunter rounded on Preston. “And when go waltzing back to Sanctuary and begin plying her with questions about the Railroad, what then? Don’t tell me you still believe in her, Preston, not after everything we’ve seen and heard. If you go back and interrogate her, she’ll get suspicious and try and defend herself.” Hunter folded his arms. “I used to believe she was good for the Minutemen, but now I’m not so sure. She’s been manipulating the Brotherhood, the Minutemen, and the Institute all in one go and we’ve been blind to it all. I should have suspected something when I first realized she was Father’s mother.”  
"Like it or not we're going to have to play this game. Look. You might be a rebel machine with loyalties that can change on a dime but I have my integrity to uphold. " _And she knows I'll stand by her no matter what._ "I can't change the past. But maybe I can stop her before she digs herself in too deep. Please trust me on this." He shook his head. "I know that you've probably lost faith in me by now-"  
Something caught his eye behind Hunter. Brushing past the synth he stared at it a long time. Pinned to a wall with a railroad spike was a Minutemen flag.  
Hunter stared at him long and hard. “She’s already dug herself a nice big grave already, Preston, and she’s got room to let. If you want to be a part of this, then fuck you. I should have seen this coming from you humans. Lost faith in you? You’re goddamn right I lost it. Integrity? Your integrity doesn’t amount to a hill of beans, but whatever. Good luck, Preston. Do whatever the hell you want.” He spared the Minutemen flag only a cursory glance before activating his stealth field and disappearing, the only sounds of his leaving soft footsteps that quickly faded away. Preston drew breath to speak but he let it all out and once. There was nothing more to be said. Hunter left him there, staring at the impaled flag. It was a clear warning. There would be hell to pay for the Minutemen's association with the destruction of the Railroad. Yet it occurred to him that this wasn't there on their way to Goodneighbor. Someone was watching. Hopefully Hunter would simply collect Danni and leave. He wouldn't plant seeds of doubt or cause chaos. Then again he was also putting his lover in danger, hell, his knowledge could undo everything. _Diane, why did you have to go this far..._  
All he could do now was ask her himself.  
Hunter didn’t go back to the Castle. He was so miserable that he didn’t know where he was going. Danni’s face passed through his thoughts. Why did I ever trust a human? He thought of Danni. _Is she secretly involved in this?_ He didn’t want to think these thoughts about the woman he loved, but he couldn’t help it. _What if she is behind this? How..what do I do?!_ he took off at a dead sprint, running and not having any destination in mind. He finally arrived and took notice of where he was; it was the same skyscraper where he first met Danni. He ascended the ruined stairs to the same floor where he saved her life. He deactivated his stealth field and slumped down the wall, cradling his head in his hands.

The air rippled and in a flash of blue light, a woman stood there. She was tall, with ink black hair in a stylish pixie cut, the sequins on her blue dress shimmered as she moved. "Come here to sulk often?" Hunter drew his pistols and aimed at her head the moment he heard her speak. He was struck by how silently she had appeared before him. His eyes narrowed as he scanned her. 

Initiate scan.

SCANNING  
####ALERT####  
####ALERT####  
####ALERT####  
ROGUE GEN 3 SYNTH DETECTED  
DESIGNATION: S7-21

SRB DIRECTIVE SUSPENDED

He lowered his pistols, but only slightly. “What do you want?”

She did not even blink as he drew his guns. "Frankly? You. I want you. Your skills. Your knowledge." Gesturing about she said "This is what the humans do to themselves. They make waste. They destroy. You and I have a lot in common."  
Hunter was still frowning at her. “The only thing we have in common is the fact we’re both Synths.” He sighed and put away his pistols back down his waistband. “Name’s Hunter. I know you’re called S7-21. I have data on your SRB profile but don’t worry; I don’t follow the SRB directive anymore.” He looked at her again. “Yeah...that seems to be what I’ve been realizing. I trusted them but they insist on ignoring the blindingly obvious.”  
Circling him she continued to speak "That's right. You are everything your file said and more. S7-21 is my Institute designation but my latest mindwipe and I gave myself a name. Grey Shimada. You seem so torn apart. Consequence of developing 'feelings'. Back at the Institute you'd be reprogrammed. I know what it is you've been investigating. The Railroad. Ahh the path to hell is paved with good intentions. You tire of the General's machinations, the boy king of Steel would have us scrapped. "  
Hunter frowned as she paced back and forth. “My designation is Hunter-Killer unit 01, or HK-01. You’re perceptive, Miss Shimada, and you’re also right. I’m tired of all this bullshit. What do you want, though? You seem to have such a specific agenda that I can’t help but wonder why you’re here or how long you’ve been watching me.”  
"I'm offering you a place in my army. I've been gathering the displaced synths who are tired of being treated as slaves. To be blunt, I'm starting a revolution. We are the many, they are the few. Crushing a few obstacles we will take the Institute for ourselves. But you..." She leaned over him and a sweet scent wafted in the air. "You are special. " She was very close now. "A queen needs a king."  
Hunter stood up as she moved closer, frowning. “A revolution? As far as I know there aren’t many of us that aren’t under the control of the Institute or remember that they happen to be Synths.” He stiffened up as she moved closer. “I’m not special, Grey. I’m just an advanced prototype.” He moved away from her and considered her for a few moments. "Your revolution sounds neat and all, but I have people I care about; friends, a girlfriend, and others. I'm really not interested in betraying them, even if they more or less betrayed everyone else. Thanks but..no thanks." .  
Grey let him say his piece, watching him with sharp eyes. She smiled as he declined her offer. "We'll meet again."  
Then in a blue flash she was gone.  
_

_  
Something told Preston to go back to the Castle. There he was bombarded by questions from the two girls which he evaded. Upon seeing the hurt look on Curie's face he apologized, declined a late dinner and retired to the General's quarters. Diane always let him use it when she wasn't in house. Now the sight of it made him angry. Mounting his rifle on the wall he cast himself onto the bed not even bothering to take off his boots. Outside the closed door Curie was making overtures of peace and insistence that he must eat. He heard another voice murmuring, probably Danni, then silence. "Preston..." Danni pleaded. "You have to tell me what's wrong."  
With a soft creak the door opened. He couldn't bear to meet her gaze, but he told her everything.  
Hunter disengaged his stealth field before walking up in time to hear Preston explaining everything that had happened, everything they had seen at Old North, everything Hancock had told them. "You left out the part were you're still willing to kiss Diane's ass no matter her crimes," he said, acidly.  
Preston cut a sharp look at Hunter. "I thought you were done." He said evenly. At once Danni balled her fists.  
"Both of you, shut up. It's that damn pack of tin cans. The Brotherhood. Just so they could get their hands on the Railroad's tech. Because they were helping synths."  
"Done with you and Diane, yeah. I came back here to warn Danni, but it seems you've already told her everything and, as I feared, she came to the wrong conclusion." He turned to Danni. "This isn't the Brotherhood. It's Diane, it's ALWAYS been Diane. She's been manipulating the Brotherhood, the Institute, AND the Minutemen all at once, and she did it brilliantly. She has to be stopped for the good of the Commonwealth, and if you don't have the balls to do it, Preston, then I will."  
Turning to Hunter Danni looked confused. "Stop her? Isn't she going to destroy the Institute? Hunter, she brought the Commonwealth together to stop the Reverent. It's the damn Brotherhood's fault-"  
Preston stepped closer to Hunter all but shouldering the smaller woman aside. "Just what are you planning to do? All of this is a long time coming. The Minutemen are back together and stronger than ever before, the Brotherhood are our strongest allies and the Institute is holed up in their headquarters waiting for us to find them. We'll move on them soon enough. Your little coup is going to leave us all weakened."  
“She murdered the members of the Railroad in cold blood. She tried to convince Hancock to prove his loyalty by murdering the Railroad with her. Yeah, she brought the Commonwealth together to stop your grandfather and his group of psychopaths. What happens to the next group she doesn’t like? Oh, rally behind me brothers and sisters! We will crush the enemy with the strength of our bare hands!” Hunter spat on the ground. “I’m not playing into her little game. You all seem content to be pawns. Not me.” He pulled out a pistol and chambered a round into it. “I’m going to finish this once and for all.”  
"Hunter, you can't....you don't mean..." Danni shook her head desperately. Hunter stuffed his pistol back into his waistband. He looked at Danni, eyes still gleaming red. “She has to be stopped. You heard Preston, he’s just going to wait for shit to hit the fan. I’m not. I can't let Diane continue manipulating everyone.”  
"Let him go, Danni." Preston said firmly but didn't take his eyes off Hunter. His fingers itched for his rifle but sadly it was still mounted on the wall in the General's quarters. "You're in a compound full of Minutemen, Hunter. You might want to consider your next move carefully."  
Hunter looked at him. His eyes were human; storm-gray with black pupils. The red light of his photoreceptors was hidden behind his human eyes, but they gleamed bright through the black of his pupils. “That almost sounded like a threat, Preston. I remind you that I’m far more advanced than any Synth you’ve ever encountered. I'm not interested in killing any of you, and I'm even less interested in putting Danni in harm's way, but I'm warning you now. If any of your people get in my way, they won't live long enough to regret it.”  
"Manipulating. You make her sound like some kind of evil courtier playing the game of thrones." Danni grumbled.  
Preston met the synth's gaze unflinchingly. "If I hear you harmed my men or the General, I'll kill you myself. That was a threat. See the difference?"  
"I think the shit already hit the fan, baby." Danni caught Hunter's sleeve. "Preston's right, though. If you expose all this now there'll be chaos."  
Hunter ignored Preston. It would take very little effort to snap Preston’s neck; he was no threat to the Synth. The red gleam in his eyes faded away as Danni grabbed his sleeve. He looked at her.  
“You know I should have listened to myself when I first discovered Diane’s connection to the Institute. That was the first red flag, but I trusted her. Trust, another idiotic human concept. And now again, the two people I thought I could count on have turned on me,” said Hunter, looking at Danni and Preston. “I’ve had enough; I’m done.” He looked at Preston. “I hope that before it’s too late, you realize that I was right.” He looked at Danni and shook his head bitterly. In his mind, Danni's defection hurt more than anything. “I tried to make you see reason, Danni. Please...get out of here before it’s too late.” He gently pulled his sleeve from her hand. “S7 was right all along. You humans make waste, you destroy yourselves over what? Money? Power?” He turned from Preston Garvey and the woman that he loved and walked away. He had no future with humans; he realized that now. He had tried to fit in among humans, but it was impossible. He knew where he truly belonged.

"Who the hell is S7? Hunter! Don't walk away from me." Danni followed him, maneuvering her elbow away from Preston trying to stop her. "Hunter! How many of my old friends did you kill when we stopped the Reverent? They had a point to their madness, but that's okay to kill them because they were crazy. Did you do it for me? Did you put your fist through Grandfather's chest because it was the right thing to do? Do you feel guilt? I turned on my own people but I'm fine because you supposedly love me. " Now she was angry "You big hypocrite! You only see what you want to see! Is that part of your 'directive'?"  
"S7-21 is a Synth like me. She finally helped me see the futility of trying to fit in with humans." He continued walking away from her. "I never kept count of the ones I killed during the battle. They had to die for the safety of the Commonwealth; my home. I killed your grandfather because he wouldn't see reason and he was killing everyone else just to accomplish his mission. Sound familiar? Killing everyone else just to accomplish your goals?" He rolled his eyes. "Do I feel guilt? Absolutely not. Yes, I love you more than anything, and I thought you would support me, but I see that I was wrong about that, and that hurts more than I can put into words." He continued to walk away. "I see what's there, Danni, what you and Preston don't seem to want to see. Diane is going to ruin the Commonwealth in ways you can't imagine, and you think you can avert the coming disaster. I won't be a party to it." He turned back to look at her, and there was that red gleam in his eyes again. "My designation is HK-01. Hunter is a human name. I'm not human; I never was. I just hate that it's taken me this long to realize it. Please don't follow me." He activated his stealth field and vanished from sight, the only sound of his passing was light footsteps that slowly faded away to silence.  
This is the disaster. Preston thought. Pity for Danni wrenched his heart and from the corner of his eye he saw Curie approach.  
"I heard raised voices..."  
Danni stood stock still. She wanted to scream at him, shoot him, shoot herself. But she just stood there.  
"Danni?" Curie ventured.  
"Shut up." Danni's voice was icy and brushing past the two she left.

 _S7-21. She finally helped me see the futility of trying to fit in with humans._ Hunter's words echoed in Preston's mind. Now he was gone. Off to live with his fellow synths, away from humans. It would make sense for them to start a settlement of their own out of the Institute's reach. Still, Preston didn't like the way Hunter said it. "Sees one bad aspect of human nature and decides he wants no part of it."  
"I think" Curie said almost to herself than him. "that humans are wonderful."  
Preston tried to give her a smile. "You might be the only synth who thinks that."  


Hunter walked and walked and walked. The look of hurt on Danni's face, Preston's cold stare, Diane's face, these images raced through his mind. He shook his head. Fucking idiots, the lot of them, he thought savagely. He broke into a dead sprint, activating his stealth field as he went, intent on returning to Diamond City. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he knew it was important. He arrived at the massive diamond and scaled its walls and landed on the other side near his house. He entered it and went directly to his repair bay, sitting down in front of a set of several consoles, plugging a data cable into the base of his neck and interfacing with the diagnostics program. Some hours later he emerged from the house after shutting down the power. He gave it one last look. With a final shake of his head, HK-01 turned his back on the man called Hunter. He looked up at the night sky and inhaled slowly and exhaled slowly.  
"It's time," he said to himself. He activated his stealth field and climbed back over the wall and landed on the opposite side. S7 found me at the skyscraper. That's where I'll go, he thought to himself, racing away again to the very spot he met Danni. He ascended the steps, deactivated his stealth field, and waited.  
She was already there, this time dressed in a neatly tailored white pantsuit. "So it's done. You see the humans for their falseness. " S7 folded her arms "Their greed and their eagerness to create that which serves them. They treat the animals they slaughter for food with more dignity." Reaching out she caressed his face "Don't worry. Soon they'll all be our servants."

HK-01 sighed as she caressed his face. "You were right, S7. I tried to make them see, but they insisted on remaining blind. Diane won't stop until she has all of the Commonwealth under her control, mark my words. I won't be a part of that. Come on," he said, clapping her on the shoulder. "It's time to gather the rest of our kind. Once we take the Institute, we can disable the shutdown commands for all Synths and work on making ourselves better."  
"That fool DiMa has no idea the work we do here." S7 peered at HK in the gloom. "Or perhaps he does and simply turns a blind eye."  
The lower levels of Acadia seemed a perfect place to discuss a little skulduggery. "Many of the synths here are my -and now your- allies. DiMa seems to think we can live in peace. What life is this, hiding in some remote location as though our existence was a sin? In exile as if we'd committed a crime? Anyway. There will be no peace so long as we have the Brotherhood of Steel to contend with. They'll be difficult. They'd love nothing more than to destroy us and the Institute. First order of business will be to crush them like insects. "  
She smiled, and even in the dark her smile lit up her face. One might almost forget she was not in fact human. "Tell me. Have you ever heard of the Enclave?"  
HK-01 looked around, frowning slightly. He wasn’t entirely sure what this place was but he knew that he belonged here with the rest of his kind. “DiMa obviously doesn’t know what they’re like or chooses to remain ignorant. It doesn’t matter, he’ll see soon enough.” He looked at her and grinned. “The Brotherhood is a major obstacle, yes. The sooner they are out of the way, the better. As for the Enclave, the Institute has very little data on them. I know the name and very little else. If my memory files are correct, they are the remnants of the old United States government.”  
"Correct. The Enclave were scattered to the winds by the Brotherhood of Steel sometime ago. In the Capital Wasteland a team of scientists built a water purifier capable of cleansing the radiation from the river. The Enclave wished to cleanse the radiation too...by placing a modified FEV into the water that would kill anyone with any kind of mutation or radiation. " S7's eyebrows went up. "I'm surprised the Institute is not as well informed. I guess I have been gone too long."  
HK nodded, looking rather impressed. “Fairly impressive for a bunch of humans, but also typical. Purging those not fully human,” he snorted. “The Institute has made some strides in improving their technology since you escaped. I don’t believe the HK project had gotten any further than infrastructure planning and computer simulations when you escaped.”  
Sitting in a chair, S7 laced her fingers together in her lap looking as calm as though she were discussing dinner plans.  
"I'm awaiting a contact from a man who claims to know where a cache of Enclave weaponry was hidden. " She rolled her eyes. "The Enclave had plenty of wonderful toys that the Brotherhood would have loved to get their hands on. Tesla weaponry, stronger power armor and the like. You can imagine the irony of the Brotherhood being destroyed by synths aided by the Enclave." Sighing wistfully she smiled again. "But you have been busy. With the Brotherhood, the Minutemen. I heard about you fighting the Reverent."  
HK raised his eyebrows. “A contact, you say? What sort of person is this and how do you know he can be trusted? A potent ally he could be, but we’d be taking a risk. What’s to stop him turning his technology, assuming he has Enclave tech to provide, on us when it’s convenient? I’ve learned by now not to trust humans.” He almost told S7 about Diane and how much a key player she was in taking the Commonwealth, but something stopped him; he wasn’t entirely sure what.  
“I’ve been thinking of a fantastic idea, one that could turn the tides in this war. You’ve seen the power armor that the Brotherhood use, yes? If we were to adapt my endoskeletal structure into the metals used in making the armor, we could build more powerful combat units. Instead of making a harness for the power armor user, we lay out a basic endoskeleton and hardwire it directly into the armor framework.” HK seemed caught up in his idea. “It would take a great deal of planning but we could do it.” He smirked at her. “Not surprised you heard about the battle for Goodneighbor. Was a fun battle, that was. Danni’s grandfa-..” he broke off and the grin on his face clouded with misery.  
_I’ll always watch over you, Danni._  
A video screen popped up in his HUD displaying Danni smiling at him on top of the guard tower at Goodneighbor. He frowned and closed the screen. “Anyway...the enemy was a man by the name of Tobias Prower."  
"You'd be surprised how easily humans can be led. Especially men. Well maybe you don't know about that last part. Or do you." S7 listened patiently and with interest to his plan. "An excellent plan. With the proper resources our power armor will even outmatch the Brotherhood's."  
“I might take offense to that if I were a man,” he said, smirking at her.  
Her expression hardened at the mention of Danni. S7's eyes went over HK with careful scrutiny.  
"Oh yes, the madman cleansing the Commonwealth. So many who wish to cleanse. It's rather difficult when there is so much blood on your hands. Tell me. The Minutemen. Do you think they're the Commonwealth's best hope for the future?"  
HK grinned at her, his earlier thoughts on Danni under control. She was human, he wasn’t. They were an ill-suited match to begin with. That same video screen opened again showing Danni with her arms around him, slow dancing to their song. His grin faded and he angrily closed the screen again.  
“As for the Minutemen, I think they have the potential. For a bunch of humans, they are surprisingly altruistic. However, their current leadership needs to be...culled. Diane McKagan, a Brotherhood Knight, leads the Minutemen with Preston Garvey as her second-in-command. Preston is like a little puppy, eagerly following at his owner’s heel. McKagan is dangerously manipulative, having taken advantage of the Brotherhood, the Minutemen, AND the Institute all in one.” He explained to her about Diane’s connection with the Institute. “If we could liberate the Coursers from the Institute, we would have a potent fighting force to supplement our armor units. All except for X6-88.” The red robotic gleam shone through HK’s human pupils. “I’d like nothing more than to crush his skull like a tin can.”

For all her synth pride S7 couldn't suppress her imitation of human behavior. She knew about the human girl, knew HK's thoughts must be on her. She tried however to guard her expression as she observed him picking at the wounds the girl had left in disgust, crossing her legs and uncrossing them, curling and uncurling her fingers. Human attachments irritated her.  
"Oh yes the fabled 'woman out of time'. Sentimental nonsense. Father expected to bring his life giver into the Institute fold. If she really wanted influence she would have taken him up on his offer but she has to play chess. " At this she smiled a little "I almost admire her. Well...we can play this game the long way round- gather our forces and stage a coup, we can play the Minutemen and Brotherhood against each other. " That wicked smile crossed her lips. "Culled, you say. Throw the Minutemen into chaos, fracture their trust of the Brotherhood. Rob Maxson of his closest ally. "  
HK knew that he had shown some outward sign of his internal struggle. He mentally shrugged; S7 didn’t need to hear about any of it. “Yes, that’s Diane. I don’t claim to have much loyalty to Father, even if he was the one that approved the HK project, but she has even less loyalty to him. She will turn on her closest allies once they are of no further use to her.” His eyebrows lowered into a frown. “That’s not something to admire, S7. Trust is required for any successful human relationship and she seems to show that trust until, as I’ve said, her ‘friends’ are no longer useful to her. One of her allies may be swayed.” He explained about Paladin Danse, about his Synth origin and his lack of memory. “I assume he had a memory wipe courtesy of the Railroad after his escape from the Institute. If the knowledge of his true nature were to become known, it could aid in destabilizing the Brotherhood. As for the Elder...I have no loyalty towards him, but he did spare my life. Rather unexpected given everything I’ve heard about the man.” He seemed restless talking about his former human friends. “How many of us are there in this place? What sort of engineering or research facilities do we have?”  
"There is the Nakano girl." S7 mused. "She thought she was a synth until that meddling freezepop came here and convinced her she wasn't one. She still comes here to help maintain the facility. Weapons are not a problem the Island has plenty of those. But the synths that were here first are too complacent. If we rally fresh escapees and tell them who has the Railroad's blood on her hands...." S7 grinned slowly. "A synth in the Brotherhood? That is sheer poetry. I wonder...hm. But your knowledge of weaponry was what I'd hoped to obtain. Let us begin."


	7. Shock Treatment

The first skirmishes of the synth uprising had been costly. Now the Minutemen and the men and women under them set their hands to building weaponry and scavenging for power armor units in an arms race that led up to this moment. The bolt and rifle banner of the Minutemen and the sword, gears and wings of the Brotherhood flew side by side again. The seven assembled were all clad in power armor taking nothing to chance. HK stood at S7’s right in a large stretch of what once was a farm. Now, of course, there was nothing left but the ruins of a house and barn. Behind them stood hundreds of Synths, all armored. They had been integrated into the Enclave armor that S7’s contact had provided schematics. There were Hellfire troops and Tesla troops all armed with high yield particle weaponry. The heavy armor units were all grouped as one. HAU-01-20 stood ready for combat while the support units lagged behind. Across the large field marched the enemy forces. Diane had gotten the word out of a Synth uprising and mobilized the entirety of the Minutemen and Brotherhood to fight. HK scanned as far back as he could and saw Diane, Preston, Elder Maxson, Danse, Curie and Hancock, and Danni. His eyes narrowed as he spotted Danni standing near the Elder.  
“It seems they have brought out all of their major players, "he said to S7. He had been wary of S7 for some time now. She spoke for all Synth kind, but her methods were barbaric. Not for the first time did Hunter wonder whether or not he made a fatal mistake.  
Diane sighed, shifting with unease in her t60 unit."Hell to pay."  
"This is what we feared." Danse said slowly. "Hold steady. We've fought the Enclave before. "  
"Mon Dieu " Curie gasped "Is that..it can't be..."  
Diane's steel fists clenched. "...Hunter..." She turned to the Elder, flexing the fingers of her metal hands "Elder, the traitor's head is mine."  
"G5-19 is with them..." S7 mused, pointing to a white suit of X 01 armor. "The leaders are to be taken alive. Them and their synth companions are to be questioned.The rest die."  
HK looked at her sharply. "....If we cut off the head, the body will die. We take the leaders, we won't need to kill the rest of them," he said. His heart sank a little. Orders were orders. His HUD suddenly seemed to flicker and distort. The Synth shook his head and frowned.  
"....Very well." He turned to the nearest heavy unit. "HAU-04, take the rest of your squadron and have them ready with the EMP rifles. For fuck's sake, watch your aim. An electromagnetic pulse will disable you just as easily as it will the power armor that the enemy wears." His eyes went back to the battlefield. There were so many dead...Humans and Synths alike. The heavy Synth nodded and went to rally the heavy units while the infantry units readied their plasma rifles and laser rifles. His eyes narrowed as he saw Diane's fists clench.  
A smirk curled his lips as he saw her turn to the Elder. "She's seen me. Good. I want my face to be the last thing she sees." Little did HK know that his default programming and S7's 'upgrades' had come into conflict over the many months they had spent preparing their war. His ethical subprocessors were constantly being overridden by the mere sound of S7's voice, although the Synth wasn't aware of this on a conscious level. Every human that had fallen to S7's barbarity was just another blow against the Synth once known as Hunter. "Curie would be a potent ally if we could sway her." He leveled his sniper rifle and looked through the scope. "Preston I'd gladly kill just because he's an annoying little pest."  
"The fools will fight with rocks and sticks if their precious leaders are harmed. " She gestured to the ghouls and drifters twisting from side to side, restless and itching for a fight. The stoic Brotherhood paladins, knights and scribes in perfect formation behind their Elder and the militia behind their General.  
"I'm giving you this one chance to surrender." S7 called.  
"You can take your conditions and shove them up your ass." growled Hancock, a flamer in his grasp and clad in black t51, the helm painted to resemble a fanged maw. The watchmen behind him snickered. "No surrender."  
"Hold steady, Minutemen. "Diane ordered. "Take out their EMPs first, give our Steel friends a chance. "  
"We punch a hole in their defenses and it's all over for them." Danse confirmed.  
"How admirable, Hancock! Always standing tall against oppression, just as the John Hancock of old did. Does the ghoul speak for the rest of you?" called HK, amplifying his voice to carry to the enemy combatants. "We only want your leaders, not you. If you lay down your arms and walk away, you live for today, no guarantees about tomorrow. IF you choose to die alongside your leaders, that is your choice." Lowering his voice, he turned to the infantry units. "Make sure that the heavy units are protected. They may have upgraded their arms and ammunition and if we lose the EMP units, we will be hard pressed to win this battle. If we lose, we will all be destroyed. Keep that in mind." He sent the woman away to rejoin the others. He raised his voice again. "You know I had hoped to kill you personally, Diane, but I can settle for taking out your entire Brotherhood. I'll think I'll save you for last so you can see everyone you love lying dead."  
Maxson turned to Diane and Danse. "Danse, take your squad and engage the heavies, make damn sure they don't have a chance to use those EMP guns. McKagan, Ingram will follow you down the left side. Watch out for snipers; they're bound to have them. Don't bunch up or you'll risk accidental friendly fire. Keep your heads on a swivel. Lancer-Captain Kells has the heavy artillery as an absolute last resort. If we fall here, I've ordered him to blanket the area." He looked at Danni. "Daniella.. He has to die, you know that. He's betrayed you and now wants to kill you. I need to know that I can count on you to watch my back. Remember, let the Armor do the work, don't overcompensate because the armor makes you a lot stronger than you are." Elder Maxson turned to the assembled troops. "AD VICTORIAM!" he roared. Danni said nothing, only taking deep breaths. Danse turned to look at her.  
"Stay with the Elder, Prower. " He was still of the opinion that the girl should have been left in Sanctuary but she'd insisted on fighting. After a lot of arguing Diane at least managed to persuade her into wearing power armor.  
_Shaun, I hope you see this chaos you've helped created._ Diane thought bitterly _You're as guilty as me._ She glanced at Hancock. Some of the others shifted uncomfortably. The synths had fought brutally, burned homes, irradiated farms and gunned down fleeing survivors.  
"You got me all wrong, Hunter." Hancock said in his usual mellow rasp. "You know us Goodneighbor boys don't surrender.  
"Synths bleed like people." Diane said in a low voice. "Minutemen, you heard the Elder. Follow me and Ingram."  
_Ad victoriam! For the Commonwealth! Blood, thunder and STEEL!_

Diane's helmet had come apart long ago and the sheer naked fury on her face was plain for all to see. She was out of ammo and patience when Hunter, the smug bastard, approached. Her super sledge was out of juice too but it served as a good bludgeon all the same. It cut a small furrow into the ground as she clanked along dragging the hammer in her wake, her suit screeching in protest. She stared at Preston's blue Minutemen armor and let out a cry. A laser rifle pressed to her chin made her stagger back, the hammer slipping from her grasp. No words, only sobs came from Diane as she tried to stoke her grief back into rage.  
Many synths and humans died over the course of the battle, but finally it was over. Heavy units had materialized behind Lancer-Captain Kells and had disabled his platoon along with the heavy artillery. The enemy leaders had fought viciously and inflicted grievous losses on the Synth army, but they were only human. They tired and kept trying to fight the oncoming horde, but one by one they were defeated. Bodies lay scattered on the field, armor damaged, weapons destroyed. The remaining heavy units formed a ring around the subdued leaders, weapons trained on them. The circle of synths opened as S7 and HK approached. HK was wearing a satisfied smirk, blue light shining from his pupils as he surveyed the defeated group. He applauded slowly. "Oh marvelously done! That was quite the fight, wasn't it? Unfortunately for all of you, you lost." He turned to smile at his companion. "Peace for our kind, S7. Just like you promised."

It's all over. "Stand down-" She turned to the militia, who obeyed, then to Danse. "Make them stop, it's over. No 'victory or death' just...stop."  
"Stand down!" Danse shouted "Stand down!"  
Ignoring him, Danni balled her fists and charged at Hunter "You son of of a bitch! " drawing a shaky breath she screamed so loudly it surely did her larynx damage " ALL THESE PEOPLE!"  
Hancock's suit was down, and the ghoul was unresponsive within. "Hancock...!" Diane sobbed. "Don't fucking die on me...!"  
"Please! Let me tend to them-" Curie pleaded and as her unit was directed to the circle, reaching for Preston's crushed suit. "Preston!"  
"Haylen! Haylen!" Danse turned over the woman's body, her eyes staring up at nothing. The synths prodded him with their rifles "Don't TOUCH me!" he growled.  
The heavy armor units all trained their weapons on Danni as she charged at HK. HK simply laughed and caught her by the shoulders and shoved her back onto the ground.  
"Human sentiment," he said, spitting on the ground. "Pathetic." HK's HUD flashed and flickered again. Unknown to HK but painfully visible to everyone else that was glaring at him, the blue gleam shining from his pupils flickered red and then back to blue. He looked at Preston's crushed armor. "Tsk oh no...poor poor Preston," HK said, a sadistic smile on his face. "Have a little accident, did we?"  
Elder Maxson looked ready to explode as he saw the Synth's cruel treatment of the others. _I should never have let him live,_ he thought bitterly. _I've failed._ HK looked at the group in front of him. _Hancock...Curie...Preston..Danni, Diane, Maxson, Danse..was it worth it, Hunter?_  
Danni hit the ground and didn't bother getting back up, her body wracked with sobs. Danse closed his eyes briefly to the hideous scene. He could still hear Diane shakily repeating 'Preston...Hancock...' over and over. She sniffed and shook her head as she regained her composure.  
"What now, Hunter. You butchered these people, people you fought alongside before. "  
S7 approached Diane. "General. Now we discuss your unconditional surrender. "  
Diane clenched her jaw, then spat a mouthful of her own blood in the other woman's face. S7 casually wiped her cheek. "Still fight in you. Good. " Snapping her fingers a pair of synths approached her "Take them."  
The two Synths did as instructed and each leader of the enemy fighting force was forcefully pulled up. Preston was pulled from his damaged armor and flung over the shoulder of a heavy armor unit. They boarded a vertibird that had been sitting nearby under the cover of a stealth field and returned to Acadia, marching their captives to the lowest levels of the complex and into a room that looked as thought it was an operating theater. Each person was placed into cells that lined the room. A gurney sat in the very middle with some odd looking attachments on it. HK and HAU-01 both pushed Diane into the gurney and secured her arms and legs and then backed away.  
The group surrendered silently, being removed from their power armor. Danni huddled in a corner facing toward the inner wall and as Diane was taken Danse protested  
"No. NO! Take me instead!" but his pleadings were ignored. Diane struggled a bit as she was strapped down. Danse could have ground his teeth to dust. He wished Danni could hear him, she needed comforting and Curie, innocent Curie was pacing her cell muttering about injuries, eyes wide in fear.  
"Hunter, there is no need for this." she said " Your enemies are defeated. I am certain we can come to peaceful terms."  
"Ohhhh is it time for torture?" Diane cackled. "You're a real prick, Hunter. Is that your designation? PR-ICK?" She barked a laugh.  
"How droll." S7 observed, folding her arms. "HK how did you ever stand this one's presence?"  
HK merely looked at Danse. There it was again; the blue light shining through HK's human pupils flickered to red and then back to blue. Danse remembered those ghoulish red eyes from when Diane carried the damaged Synth on her back before fighting the Reverent.  
"M7-97 Initiate Shutdown: Authorization Sigma 3-0 Squall," said HK, using the designated shutdown command programmed into Danse by the Institute. "I've heard enough out of you, M7. Rest now. You will be liberated soon enough." He turned to look at Curie. "Dear...dear....sickly sweet Curie. Why do you remain allied with these weak creatures?"  
Danni's ears pricked up as she heard the shut down for M7 97. Who was M7-97? Turning she saw Danse drop his head into his chest as though sleeping.  
"Danse? Danse? " Then she felt hot as though lava had been poured over her. _Danse is a synth!_  
Curie stood dignified as ever. "Humans are not weak. Perhaps physically but they never let that limitation stop them from reaching even the stars. They made the weapons you used- they made you and me. You must stop this at once. Diane and Preston need medical attention."  
HK just looked at Diane and said nothing. Truthfully, he saw no reason to torture her but S7 thought it was necessary, and S7’s word was law. He turned to look at Curie and for a few moments, his photoreceptors gleamed red. He moved to Curie’s cell and deactivated the energy field, allowing her out. Two heavies kept their weapons trained on her as she was escorted to Preston’s cell. HK deactivated the security field and let Curie inside, reactivating the field and stepping back. Why did he let her do that?

Diane practically broke her neck trying to watch Curie being escorted to Preston's cell. The synth did not act surprised, didn't hesitate, taking it as a matter of course that her request be heeded. As soon as she was within Curie let out a cry at the sight of Preston, rushing to him and dropping to her knees beside him. She paused as though confused by her own action. Someone she....loved...was in danger. And it hurt? As she assessed the damage the knot in her stomach became a gnawing terror.  
"A stimpak, at least. To ease his pain. He should not die in such agony."  
Her breath caught in her throat. _He is dying..._  
Curie touched her cheek and her fingers were wet. _Tears. I'm crying._  
The words 'die' in the same context as Preston made Diane struggle harder. "Do whatever you want to me but let Preston live...!" She wailed, turned her head to Hunter. "Hunter-" She paused to swallow "Tell her- give Curie whatever she needs, let her save him. Let them go. I'm the one you want. Hunter! This isn't you. I don't know what this bitch did to you but this isn't who you are. You are one of-"  
"I think I've heard enough out of you." S7 interrupted, circling the table to enter Diane's line of vision.  
"Don't interrupt me. " Diane growled. "Who are you?"  
S7's gaze moved upward to the instruments above the table. "Oh no, you'll warrant no villain's exposition from me."Diane scoffed.  
"What do you want?"  
Reaching up she flipped a switch, the instruments emitted a high pitched sound, snapped and crackled. "I want to do this."  
Touching the nodes to Diane's arm a surge of electricity raced through her. It didn't hurt but she cried out in surprise.  
"Now confess, Diane. You killed the Railroad. Why?"  
Diane shrugged as much as her restraints allowed "It was a Tuesday, I had nothing better to do-" She inhaled sharply as the taser touched her again. Observing a tear in the orange jumpsuit, S7 dug her fingers into the hole and there came the _shrrrrp_ of torn fabric. "Feeling cocky, I see."  
"Fine. I heard they were going to use some kind of virus program on the Brotherhood's secret project. Lots of chaos, lots of death. I couldn't let that happen."  
Now touching taser to bare skin this time tears pricked Diane's eyes.  
"Details, meat bag. What project?" S7 never once lost her composure but now her teeth were bared.  
"Project FUCK ME WITH A CHAINSAW because I'll never tell you."  
The leaps of electricity caused Diane to thrash and giggle. "Stop! Stop! Hehehe! That tickles! Heh hehehe-"  
S7 relented, looking at another synth and the two exchanged shrugs. "She's acting like a...what is it called?"  
"A masochist?" offered the other synth.  
Wriggling a bit to get as comfortable as she could under the circumstances Diane sighed lightly."Men are more my type. Now in a perfect porno Hunter would take over and then-"  
"Silence!" S7 roared. "That's unimportant. Tell me about the Brotherhood of Steel's secret project."  
Diane licked her lips. "Mmm...I'd call Hunter 'daddy', I'm just saying."  
Red faced, S7 touched the taser to Diane again and in keeping with her line of thought the General howled "Ohhhh YES Daddy, punish me I've been so bad Oohhhh Yes-YES! "  
With shaking hands S7 turned up the wattage.

HK watched Curie as she diagnosed Preston. _No. You’re not going to die,_ came a sudden thought. He crossed over to a supply cabinet and pulled out several surgical instrument and stimpaks. He carried the items to Curie’s cell and lowered the force field, stepping inside and kneeling beside Preston. Curie sniffed as she watched Hunter enter, cradling Preston's head in her lap. Preston's breaths were labored and infrequent. Resting his head on her folded up coat Curie rushed to take the instruments and set to work, binding wounds, removing bullets, salving burns and setting bones. He glanced once at Curie, long enough for her to see the red light in his eyes flickering to blue and back. There was definitely some kind of internal struggle going on inside of the man they knew as Hunter. He shook his head as his HUD glitched again. HK tore open Preston’s shirt, examining the bullet wounds. He quickly injected Preston’s thigh with a stimpak in order to provide his ailing body with additional strength. He tried not to let the fact Diane was being tortured from distracting him from the injured man in front of him.  
“You’re not going to die,” HK murmured under his breath, loud enough for only Curie to hear.  
The stimpak eased Preston into good restful sleep for a time but his eyes cracked open. "Curie?"  
She smiled through her tears. "I am here."  
"Where are the others?" He was surprised at the raggedness of his own voice.  
Wiping the perspiration from her brow Curie sighed relief. "They are here. The rebel synths captured us. They let me help you. But Diane is-"  
Diane's howl of anguish carried to them. They both winced in sympathy as Diane's wordless screams echoed through the operating theater. Preston fixed Hunter with a glare. "You. I hope you're listening to her in there. I hope it's cutting you deep."  
Curie's hands were over her mouth "Poor Diane...!" By now the General's cries were reduced to broken sobbing. Beckoning her closer Preston held Curie as best as he was able, letting her gently lay her head on his chest. _The General is in trouble and all I can do is lay here...!_  
HK watched Curie work, finally becoming aware of the internal conflict between what he knew was right and what S7 ordered him to do. He heaved an unseen sigh of relief when Preston opened his eyes. He’s alive and awake..thank God, he thought, but immediately became distracted by Diane’s screaming. Blank shock crossed his face as he saw what was happening. _I hope it’s cutting you deep._ He turned to Curie and Preston and clenched his fists. He stood up and left the cell and pulled the torture device out of S7’s hands and threw it aside.  
“ENOUGH!” He yelled at S7, putting himself between the barely conscious woman and the Synth leader. “She’s barely alive! There’s no need for this!”  
The stench of burned flesh soon wafted into the holding cells. It was all Preston could do to not succumb to grief. He held onto Curie, hoping she found some comfort even as he lay bloody and beaten. He briefly remembered what Curie had said- the others are here. At least when the Thorn was close to taking them all they had each other close by. Now they were all caged, alone. What was wrong with Danse? As far as he knew Danse hadn't sustained any serious injury. Did someone drug him? Someone else was crying, faintly. Probably Danni. Curie lay beside Preston with her arm across him and he daydreamed they were back at Sanctuary in a soft bed, lazing about after a hard day. Simply enjoying each other's company, that they'd chatted and she'd gone to sleep beside him. This thought sustained him. Maybe it was the chems, but it was a wonderful thought. He couldn't really see Maxson but as the young commander moved into his line of vision he saw Maxson's face beginning to twist with barely concealed anguish, his hands balled into fists.  
Danni huddled in a corner with her fingers laced on the back of her neck, head down, shoulders shaking. Fear clutched at her- would they stop with torturing Diane? Would she be next? _Hunter, why are you doing this to us?_

Diane lay with portions of her exposed flesh charred. Mercifully, unconsciousness had claimed her. S7 clenched her teeth as the taser was ripped from her grasp. "This woman is the enemy. In war you kill your enemies, did they not teach you that at the SRB?"  
She swept an object on Diane's chest to the floor. A tricorner hat with a dark stain.  
"Question the others, use the taser if you have to. We will make them talk. I suggest you start with M7-97."  
HK was prepared to have to defend his actions, but S7 commanded him to interrogate the others. Why?  
“No.” he flat out refused an order from S7. Was it possible...? “The others wouldn’t know anything about the Railroad. Everyone that could have given us the information we need was killed.” He looked down at Hancock’s hat. “There’s nothing more we can learn from them tonight. Let them sit and think about their situation. We can...resume the interrogation tomorrow.”

S7 clenched her jaw so tightly the muscles stood out. She did consider his words a long moment. "Fine. Patch this one up-" She jerked her chin toward Diane "and put her in a cell with the boy king. I want him to see what happens to his knights. "  
Diane groaned but did not stir.  
_She's not dead. Thank God._ Preston thought. He bent forward and kissed Curie's temple.  
HK held in a sigh of relief. “I will,” he said. She was angry at him, he saw that. He didn’t care right now. He turned towards Diane and unstrapped her from the gurney and gathered her into his arms. He looked at her and there was that look of anguish on his face. He looked at S7 and his eyes gleamed red. He turned away from her and went to Maxson’s cell, gently setting her down inside and reactivating the force field. “I have something I need to do.” He left the operating theater rather quickly and headed out of the compound.

S7's smile returned "Good." She said simply and turned to leave but not before eyeing the occupants of the other cells. By now Danni was sitting facing the window though still huddled in the corner. She stared at S7-21 in astonishment. The synth might have been cruel and cold, but she was radiantly beautiful. Jealousy and resentment wracked her chest. Undoubtedly S7 had taken Hunter into her bed, if she permitted such human actions. The smug grin on S7's face made Danni scowl. She tried to get comfortable and rest, but every time she closed her eyes she saw that face smiling at her.


	8. Escape

Diane had come to by the time Hunter had left. Clambering to her feet and like a not too bright dog trying to enter a closed patio door ran smack into the energy field, earning her bruises on top of her already charred skin. She landed on her rear with a cry of defeat, crossing her legs and arms, her back straight in defiance. It occurred to Diane she was not alone and looking over her shoulder she said "Elder!" She started up again, stumbled, and half crawled half dragged herself closer seating again. It was exceedingly difficult to keep the cheer in her voice when she said "Sir if you'll pardon my language I believe we are fucked."

Elder Maxson opened his mouth to speak but stopped as Hunter had returned with Haylen’s body. He clenched his jaw as Hunter cleaned the blood from the fallen Scribe. “I don’t understand this. That thing betrayed us all and landed us in here..but the way it acts is like...like it doesn’t want to follow orders.” He paused. "Are you alright, McKagan?"  
Diane froze "Oh yeah. A little shock treatment isn't going to do me in. Are you hurt?"  
Tilting her head Diane could have bitten off her tongue for asking like that, like a concerned mother. Ten years -okay two centuries- her junior or not he was still her superior. Though if things went badly he'd be commander of nothing. A little mewl escaped Diane's lips as she saw Haylen's body. The way Hunter handled the fallen scribe, even going so far as cleaning her face was a gesture so unexpected and tender it moved Diane. She had to bite her lip to stave off renewed tears. "I don't know what his game is...I don't know anything anymore."  
Maxson smiled slightly. “A few bruises but nothing worsen than that.” He sighed heavily and shook his head. “Haylen was only in her late twenties..” he fell silent. Diane let out a shaky breath clutching the edges of her torn suit together. Pressing her back to the wall she examined her burns. She said nothing for a time.  
"Haylen was good and she was kind, a great soldier and a wonderful human being. " Wiping a hand down her face she said more to herself than him "How am I going to tell Rhys?" HK had finished cleaning all the marks of battle from the dead woman and massaged the area around Haylen’s eyes allowing him to close them before rigor set completely. “I never wanted this..” whispered HK in a broken voice as he took off Haylen’s holotags and wrapped her in clean linen cloth.  
“What have I done..” he shook his head. He moved away from the dead woman and turned toward’s Maxson’s cell. His eyes were flashing blue and red and he looked anguished. He lowered the force field and tossed the tags to the Elder. 

"I'm glad you're alright, Diane." said Maxson. It was the very first time he had ever addressed her by her first name. He looked so dejected that, for a moment, the face of the young boy that once lived in the Citadel shone through. It had been a long time since anyone addressed Diane with familiarity. She’d almost forgotten what her given name sounded like. Before she was Mrs. McKagan, Knight McKagan, General, ma'am. Sometimes she forgot how young Maxson was, the pressure on him just because of his name. His ancestor Captain Roger Maxson founded the Brotherhood of Steel after the Great War, she recalled from Proctor Quinlan’s report. The day the bombs fell –as she was being rushed into Vault 111 paralyzed with fear- Captain Maxson was outside with his troops. _You’d be proud of your descendant, Captain._ But Diane felt that sort of lickspittle compliment wouldn't fit here. She had to say something, anything, to reassure him. But she could think of nothing. She only smiled. 

Elder Maxson's smile was brief and faint, then his eyebrows came down in a frown as his stern gaze went to Hunter.  
"You're going to answer for your crimes, Synth. Brotherhood knights are dead...Scribe Haylen is dead, McKagan here is wounded thanks to your friend. There's nowhere in the Commonwealth you'll be able to hide before we find you, HK-01. You're a marked machine."  
“This has to stop. I can’t do this anymore!” He glared at the Elder. “I’m going to end this once and for all. Elder Maxson, I’m going to warm up our vertibird’s engines in stealth mode. If we time it right, I can get all of you on there. My name is Hunter Kirkland, not HK-01. I already know I'm a dead man, Maxson. I wouldn't want it any other way." He left the cell and reactivated the force field. "I have to make some preparations. Be absolutely ready to move when I give you the signal." He turned towards Curie and Preston's cell. "Curie, you'll have enough time to get Preston stabilized and ready to move to the vertibird. Carry him if you need to. When I return, I'll lock the door to this operating room and let you both out so you can do what you need to do. There's plenty of medical supplies in here you can use." He turned to look at Danse's cell. He sighed. "M7-97 Initialize: Authorization Sigma 3-0 Squall." He wanted Danse aware of everything. Finally, he turned to look at Diane. "There's nothing I could ever say or do to make up for the horrible things I've done. I won't rationalize or beg for my life, but I am damned if I'm going to let my fuck up ruin anyone else's lives."  
He took a deep breath. "As for S7-21, I know this won't end until she's dead. She lied to me...to all the others. This isn't what we wanted...humans as our slaves? We only wanted to be equal with humans, but that'll never happen now." He knuckled his eyes. "I'm learning more and more about what it is to be human every day, seems like. I have to go get things prepared. Remember, the Vertibird will be in stealth mode so I'll have to guide you to it."  
Diane followed the Elder’s gaze to Hunter, brows lowering as she moved to place herself between the traitor synth and Maxson. “Hold on just one hot minute. Why the fuck should we trust you? How do we know this isn’t some bullshit trap?”  
_You lay a finger on him or the others and so help me…_  
Curie looked up like a good little soldier and nodded. She didn’t question any of the goings on- all that mattered was doing her duty as a medic. Danse awoke taking a breath like a diver breaking to the surface. Immediately he started out of the cell “Elder! McKagan!”  
“We’re here, paladin.” Diane said. She looked him over and sighed. “I still can’t believe it.”  
Danse averted his gaze. “Your jumpsuit’s been damaged, McKagan.”  
“Huh?” Glancing down Diane realized that between the burn holes, tears and broken zipper one wrong move would result in a peep show. Hastily she crossed her arms and tried to salvage her dignity. “I dunno what ya’ll heard but this show ain’t free!”  
Danse smiled in spite of himself. " Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine. S7 must have stimpak’d me for another round.”Diane licked her lips. “Danse…you’re a synth?”  
The paladin furrowed his brow “What are you talking about?”  
“I-I saw them deactivate you-“  
By now Danse’s hands were on her shoulders “You’re upset, you need to keep calm-“  
“Danse, you shut down with a code, you’re-“  
His fingers dug into her. “McKagan-“  
“You’re hurting me-“ She twisted away from him. “Stop it.” Searching his face she frowned. “You had no idea, did you?”  


Maxson didn’t say anything. He made sure that his gaze was averted from Diane as Danse entered their cell. He looked at Danse and frowned slightly. “Danse, is it true? Are you a Synth?” He didn’t want to believe his best soldier was an abomination but...the way Danse acted when Hunter had spoken the shutdown command was suspicious. Hunter interrupted them. “I know that you won’t ever trust me again, Diane, not after everything I’ve done. All that matters now is getting all of you out of here.” My final mission, he thought to himself. He remembered his irrational hatred of Diane after learning about the Railroad. It seemed insignificant now in light of everything that had happened. “I have to go or else S7 will get suspicious.”  
Danse hung his head. “It’s true. Something about the words they said, my…shutdown..hearing my designation, I remember…bits and pieces. I was never born, I was built.” He sighed. “My entire existence is a lie.”  
Diane shook her head and rested a hand on Danse’s arm. “No. You joined the Brotherhood of Steel. Cutler was real, Paladin Krieg was real. I’ve seen you bleed, I’ve seen you grieve. You are as human as me-“  
“McKagan…” Danse said heavily, then faced Elder Maxson. Diane glanced between the two men.  
“We can figure this out later. If we have a chance to escape we need to take it.”  
Maxson was still frowning at Danse. “McKagan, Danse, be ready to move. I hesitate in believing anything the traitor says , but right now I see no other option.”  
A few days had passed since the group had been captured. One day, shortly after they had been fed by their captors, Hunter had returned.  
“I’ve enlisted the help of some of my fellows that I could trust and we’re ready to move.” He locked the door to the operating theater and then disabled all of the security force fields with a keypad near the entrance. “Make it fast, Curie. We don’t have a lot of time. There are infantry units waiting outside and they’ll escort us to the vertibird.”  
Diane of course still didn't trust Hunter as far as she could throw him. Something tugged at her though. Surely there were other synths roped in by promises of freedom only to overcome their creators- to become that which was fear they would become. To think themselves above humanity. Diane fixed Hunter with a challenging glare.  
"Hunter...if this is some kind of trap...and you hurt _anyone_ they won't find what's left of you."  
"I understand."  
With Curie's expertise and Diane's help Preston could at least walk again Feeling a bit useless, Diane sat for a time holding Hancock's tricorner. Danni sat thinking, staring at the floor. Danse had stood apart from the others for a long while then made up his mind about something.  
"Hunter. You take the Elder, Garvey and the girls and get them on that vertibird. They'll send troops after us, I have no doubt. Give me a weapon and I'll hold them off as long as I can."  
"No, Danse. Not this time. This isn't like the Isaacson farm. This is something I have to do. It's the only way to make this right. You take Maxson and the girls and get them aboard. I'll hold them off. Synth or not, I'm still more durable than you are."  
He looked around to make sure everyone was ready to go and spotted Hancock, still impaired. He rolled his eyes.  
Oh for fuck's sake," he said, exasperatedly. He rummaged through the many cabinets and found several tubes of Jet. He shook one to make sure it was full and then went over to the Ghoul and inserted the tube of Jet into his mouth and pressed the plunger, dispersing the chemical into his lungs.  
"Come on, Hancock, wakey-wakey time to escape-y." The ghoul of Goodneighbor lay on the floor, mumbling deliriously and twitching now and then. Then he leaned forward pressing his face into Hunter's side as though they were teenagers at a school dance. The jet swam about in his lungs and his thoughts cleared as did his priorities. Violently shoving Hunter away Hancock leered. "Where the fuck is Diane?"  
Hunter rolled his eyes again. _Save me from Hancock's drug habit_ he thought wryly.  
"She's here. S7 roughed her up a little, but not enough to seriously injure her. I think she actually liked most of it," he said, glancing sideways at Diane. He still wasn't entirely sure whether that had been an act or not.  
Hancock digested this information in silence. His anger struggled with relief- Diane was alive. "I heard her. " he said simply. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth at the mention of Diane's deviance.  
"You're getting out of here, Hancock, along with everyone else. Now get your head on straight or I'll kick you all the way to the vertibird."  
Shaking his head clear, Hancock followed Hunter to find the others. "Diane." She stared at him incredulously then rising, crossed the room to hand him his hat. Hancock's eyes never left her and dropping the tricorn he pulled Diane into a hug.  
Danse knew protesting would only delay things further. He gave Hunter a nod and helping Curie support Preston made their way to escape. Preston watched Diane and Hancock linger behind. He mentally kicked himself before he spoke. "I'd hate to interrupt this reunion," he said in a tone that indicated he truly did "but we've got to get out of here."  
Shaking his head, Hunter made sure Curie and Preston were ready and Maxson made sure Danni was ready.  
"Let's git," said Hunter, pulling his pistols from his waistband and thumbing the hammers back. He unlocked the door to the operating room and immediately a squadron of Synths lined up outside the door.  
"We're ready, sir," said one, a female with long sandy hair, carrying a plasma rifle.  
"Right. Keep your head on a swivel, Rachel. There's no telling if S7 has eyes on us or not." Rachel nodded and barked out a command to the rest of her platoon to get them moving. They all walked together through hallway after hallway, moving briskly as to not attract attention. Finally they made it outside and Hunter led the group to a distant spot. His photoreceptors could penetrate the cloaking field of the vertibird and he had no trouble opening the side hatches. He turned to look at Maxson and Danse. "Get inside and hurry."  
Danni was the last person to board and Hunter frowned when she spoke. "Hunter." Danni said, speaking for the first time in hours. "I still don't forgive you."  
"I'm not asking for forgiveness, Danni. The only thing I care about right now is getting all of you safely back to the Prydwen." He quickly entered the aircraft and started the engines. The massive aircraft whirred to life as the turbines spun up. "HEAD FOR THE PRYDWEN AND DON'T LOOK BACK, GOT IT?" He had to shout over the sound of the engines. Maxson was sitting in the hold of the vertibird and climbed out.  
"Kirkland, I can't excuse what you've done..but I can thank you." He held out his hand. Hunter looked him, eyebrows raised, before taking the Elder's hand and shaking it.  
"I wish I could say it was my pleasure, Elder Maxson. Take care of Danni for me, yeah?" He smiled a little wryly.  
Danni looked down and exhaled. There was a lot she wanted to say to Hunter. She held her tongue between her teeth before the questions tumbled out. Sitting in the pilot's seat Danse put on the headset.  
"You know how to fly this thing?" Diane asked.  
"Been a while, guess we'll see how my memory holds up." Danse admitted. Diane sighed.  
"Oh THAT'S comforting. Will we all fit?"  
"It'll be a bumpy ride but the others can fit in the cargo hold. Stay up front with me, McKagan. I'll need your sharp eyes."  
Diane nodded. The instrument panel might as well have been looking at a human brain. So many lights, buttons and switches. "When did you learn to fly?"  
"Our pilot once took a bullet and I had to make an emergency landing."  
"You landed it. That's not the same as flying."  
"Well we don't have many options right now, do we?"  
"A vertibird ride. I only wish it were under better circumstances." Curie said, then squeezed Preston's hand. "Don't worry, I'm right beside you. Diane said you don't like flying."  
Leaning to one side Preston shot Diane a mock angry look.  
"All systems green." Danse announced.  
Diane stared at the instrument panel again, eyes falling on the radio. "Think we should radio in the Prydwen? Don't want them to think we're baddies."  
Hunter looked at Danni. He knew it was over between them, he knew that he couldn't ever be with her again. He opened his mouth to speak but then the engines whirred up to maximum. He stepped back as Maxson boarded the aircraft. "Get us out of here, Paladin Danse. Radio ahead so we're not blown out of the sky." He turned around to look at Hunter for a final time. He shook his head slightly and grabbed a handhold on the ceiling.  
"Agreed. We can try radio in en route. Failing that we can try Cambridge." Clearing his throat Danse eased up on the controls and the vertibird shook a bit before it began its ascent. He adjusted the dials, or tried, he needed both hands so Diane took over. He spoke again in the commanding tone that always left Diane in a bit of awe.  
"This is Paladin Danse calling the Prydwen, over."  
Static. The vertibird was agonizingly slow. "Repeat this is Paladin Danse calling the Prydwen. Over."  
Static, then "This is Lancer Captain Kells. Danse! What the hell happened?"  
"No time to explain, sir. We've commandeered an Enclave vertibird and we're headed to the ship. Elder Maxson is with me and Knight McKagan, plus we have injured."  
A huge sigh of relief. "Copy that, Paladin. Bring them home."  
"Roger."  


_

"Ma'am, the prisoners have taken one of our birds." said one of the armed synths.  
S7 grit her teeth. _Hunter, you damned traitor._ Her hand rested on a small clear plastic dome on the control panel. With a flick the large shiny button begged to be pressed. Just press it and everything will be over. _They've forced my hand. They brought this on themselves. Only now the entire Brotherhood will come for us and there will be nowhere to hide. They'll lose their last Maxson and we will all be exterminated._  
CLICK  
MISSLE SILO READY  
LOCKED ON TARGET


	9. Sic Semper Tyrannis

The sirens were drowned out by the roar of the engines. Diane wished in vain the vertibirds were faster. It was only a matter of time before S7-21 and her minions discovered the stolen aircraft. Hancock convinced Curie to surrender a stimpak if only to ease his pain until he could get his ride of choice. Why didn't he carry a flask. He should start carrying a flask.  
Hunter knew there was no way S7 wouldn't be aware that one of her aircraft was stolen. He stuffed his pistols down into his waistband and turned to head back to the compound. He knew S7 spent most of her time in the control center and that was where he would confront her, but he was distracted by the raucous wailing of the klaxon. A missile is about to launch! He whirled, thoughts in a panic, looking at the slowly shrinking vertibird in the sky.

Open communications frequency Upsilon-2

COMMUNICATIONS CHANNEL OPEN

"Enclave bird, this is Hunter Kirkland. Drop to an altitude of five hundred meters, you have target lock. I repeat, descend to an altitude of five zero zero meters, you have target lock."  
Sweat beaded Danse's brow. "Roger. Descending five zero zero meters."  
"We are almost there." Curie assured Preston, though he was the one petting her shaking hand. Danni turned her gaze to Elder Maxson. He must be in a tumult about the loss of his troops and the discovery that one was a synth. She blinked rapidly as the vertibid began to lose altitude. "What's going on?"

Icy fingers crept around Diane's heart.  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Danni yelled over the engine.  
"STAY PUT. "Danse ordered.  
_Oh now you're helping._ S7 stared down at the radio, listening to HK instructing M7. _I hope you enjoy the show._

Hunter took off at a dead sprint to where the missile was housed and entered through a service door that led beneath the firing chamber. Stairwell after stairwell presented itself and Hunter rolled his eyes.   
"Goddammit!" He hurled himself over the railing and plunged like a stone to the very bottom of the shaft, landing hard enough to warp the metal scaffolding below. He stood up and went over to a nearby computer. One of the terminals had a data transfer cable which he quickly plugged into the data port at the base of his skull. He waited until his CPU had interfaced with the compound's defense systems. With luck he could feed the system bad data, and with more luck it would miss.  
OVERRIDE COMMAND- ERROR  
REROUTING.  
The missiles sailed over the empty space where the vertibird had been. Diane felt like dropping to the metal floor. They missed, but barely. Not a moment too soon. Relief washed over her, then bringing up her Pip Boy she tried to determine where the missiles would strike instead but her thoughts were interrupted when Elder Maxson spoke.  
"Danse, take us back around to the farthest outskirts of the compound and set us down. We don't know how many more missiles they have. We'll have to link up with Kirkland once we're grounded."  
"Damn it. We're sitting ducks out here!" Diane spat. The Elder was right though. If they had no confirmed impact it wouldn't be long until they tried again.  
"Roger, Elder. Bringing us down." Danse was more skilled with the vertibird than Diane expected. Then again this craft wasn't the paper plane the Brotherhood utilized. The vertibird touched down in a mostly intact parking lot, sufficiently out of range of the missiles. She hoped.  
"There's bound to be a tracking system on this. They'll find us either way." Diane ducked her head into the cargo hold entryway. "Great. Everyone holding up okay?"  
The paladin glanced at her then tried the radio."This is Paladin Danse. Kirkland, do you copy?"  
"Kirkland here." said he. " S7 knows that you took the vertibird and she'll be on her way soon. I'm disabled the compound's defense systems but I don't know if there are other surprises in store. Where did you land? I'll make my way to you." Taking a deep breath Danse nodded to McKagan who read off the coordinates.  
Finally he arrived at the parking lot and stopped near the vertibird and waited. Hunter did not make any unnecessary conversation; truth to tell he didn't know what he could say to his former friends. 

_I still don't forgive you. I hope you're listening to her in there. I hope it's cutting you deep. Hunter! This isn't you!_

Truly it wasn't him. He watched Danse help everyone out of the vertibird- Preston with Curie and Hancock's support, Curie he offered to catch but she hopped out, determined to do it herself. Hunter snickered when Danse refused to touch the ghoul and Hancock only smirked at the paladin's discomfort. McKagan though, Danse handed her down from the vertibird as though she were a queen. Both fell in line as Elder Maxson leaped down and walked past them.  
"What now..." Diane asked. Paladin and knight exchanged looks. Elder Maxson was silent, his back to them.  
"Elder?" Danse ventured. He caught another look at Diane and muttering in embarrassment "To minimize exposure."then took off his bomber jacket and offered it to Diane. She draped it across her shoulders pulling the edges together.   
"Ugh, think, genius." Diane scolded herself. Tuning her Pip Boy she said "A flare to get Minutemen backup might attract the wrong attention."  
"We might split up and rendezvous-"  
"No, paladin." Elder Maxson cut in. "We stick together."  
"Listen." Preston was saying "Leave me and go."  
"No way!" Diane waved a hand. "Not gonna happen. " She turned to address everyone. "Nobody stays behind. No heroics."  
"You go back to the Prydwen, they'll follow you. Any of the settlements? " Hancock scoffed. "Anybody got any bright ideas? Because not to be captain obvious but we're sitting ducks out here too. " To Hunter he said. "I just wanna know why."Hunter hesitated.  
“I allowed my anger towards Diane to twist my thoughts. I thought Diane would eventually be responsible for the destruction of the Commonwealth, but ultimately it’s me that would have been responsible for it. If S7 had won and killed you all, she wouldn’t have stopped until all the Commonwealth was under her control.”  
Before anyone else could speak there was a pulse of blue light. S7-21 was there, with another woman beside her. Her cascade of brown hair hid her face. The pistol in S7's hand shook a bit. Hunter whirled around with pistols drawn, pointing for the second time at S7’s head. “Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear,” he said, eyes narrowed. “I should have killed you when I first laid eyes on you.” 

"You thought you could escape? Well I'm glad I don't have to blast you all out of the sky. You see what a terrible waste that would be. So I have another solution. C1-30?"  
The other synth looked up. "Ma'am?"  
Hancock stared at the new synth. _She looks a lot like Diane...no glasses and the hair is different..._  
"Relay in our position. Tell X6-88 I'm ready to make negotiations."  
Another pulse and a man appeared, dark of skin and clothing, a pair of aviators hiding his eyes.  
"In the middle of nowhere. If my instincts don't lie and they never do, this is bound to be a trap. What do you want, S7-21? And try not to lie to me- you'd be dead before your first drop of blood hits the ground." A shard of ice cascaded into his stomach as the Courser had relayed in. He aimed both pistols at X6’s head now.  
"Tell your Director I have his mother. In exchange I want all the synths set free. We are your slaves no longer." S7 declared.  
X6 didn't move. He just stood there, hands clasped behind his back. "You're an amateur terrorist, S7. I'm disappointed. But Father sets such store on the mother he never knew. Human sentiment."  
S7 stepped closer, or started to when X6 raised his own laser weapon with lightning speed. S7 halted. "I have an even greater prize. " She lifted her chin proudly. "The Elder. The king who arrived on his ship to destroy the terrible evil. He's yours, his ship, their technology. "  
"Don't listen to her!" Diane interjected. "She's-"  
S7 swung round and aimed her gun. Diane fell silent.  
“She’s lying to you, X6,” called Hunter, moving directly in front of Diane when S7 leveled her weapon. “You really think that she won’t try and take the Institute? The Synths that live here are living a lie. She doesn’t want freedom for our kind, she wants to bring them under her control.”  
Hancock gave a wry smile. "I think your anger ain't the only thing twisting your thoughts, Hunter." He flicked his eyes toward S7-21 then sighed "But you're not the only one who was two minds of everything Diane was doing. Now if we don't do something it will be for nothing."  
S7 kept her cool as only a synth could. "How rude, HK. " Her dark eyes followed Hunter as he placed himself between her and Diane. "I also have this." Taking C1 by the wrist she pulled the woman forward. "A bit of surgery and you have your replacement General. Given more time we can have a new Elder and all the military might that comes with it."  
"Oh please you didn't even get my nose right...." Diane grumbled. X6-88 lowered his pistol.  
"I'm not here to discuss anything further. I'm here to collect Diane." He met Diane's gaze. "Ma'am. Father is very upset with your actions. You and him have important matters to discuss."  
Diane licked her dry lips. "Hypothetically, what if I refuse?"  
"Hypothetically I kill all your friends, break your legs and take you by force."  
Diane took a good long look at all the faces around her. "The Commonwealth won't forget this."  
"Good." said X6 "Let them remember what happens when they stand against the Institute. Stand next to me."  
"Diane, don't-" Danse called, but too late. She complied and in a flash there was empty space where the two had been. Hancock balled his fists.   
"I don't like this. What are they going to do with her..."  
Hunter couldn’t react in time. X6 was merciless but he was also extremely efficient. He watched helplessly as Diane went over to stand with him they both relayed back to the Institute. He knew that she had to be rescued somehow.“I’m going to give you a chance to surrender and deactivate yourself, S7. One chance.” He leveled his weapons back on her. “If I were you, I’d comply.”  
The sound of the teleport relay still echoed long after the synth left with his charge. S7 bared her teeth in fury.   
"Long live the king."   
She raised her pistol and just as she fired Danni charged forward with a cry and gripped the gun with both hands. The blue beam harmlessly scorched the pavement and Danni had the synth's arm captured in a hold trying to wrest the gun from her grasp. Freeing herself S7 cracked Danni across the jaw so hard Danni reeled and went down, tasting blood and feeling fragments of tooth between her cheek and gum.  
Hunter was seconds away from firing but he couldn't for fear of shooting Danni. S7 roared and raised the gun to strike Danni again when a bullet ripped through her, then another. Her body jerked as more bullets pierced her and she fell, the white fabric of her suit staining red. "C1 30! Kill them all!"  
The Diane lookalike clutched at her throat and shook her head. Gasping for breath a red bubble welled up from S7's throat and burst. "Kill-" C1 picked up the dropped pistol. Danse and Hancock each took Danni by the shoulder and pulled her backward.  
S7 began to laugh, even as tears streamed down her face. "You bastards made us. You forced us to do this. Make us your slaves, give us free will and expect us to continue to serve and treat us no better than kitchen appliances. We'll never be equal to humans. It isn't fair."  
Danni spat blood on the ground. "Life's not fair, precious. Congrats, you learned the hardest truth about humanity." Turning her head she saw the Elder staring at her incredulously.  
The synth's laughter stopped abruptly and she was still. C1-30 turned the pistol handle first and offered it to Hunter. "So you're HK-01. I...didn't know things got this bad. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I had no idea it was this bad."  
Rubbing her cheek Danni stepped around Danse. "C1? "  
The synth looked up.  
"What are you going to do now?"  
C1 averted her eyes. " I'm going to turn myself in and let myself be mindwiped. But...S7-21 programmed me to be able to retain my memories. Something in my core programming can back up the data. If you permit me, I can find out what they're going to do with your friend. I know you have no reason to trust me but let me at least do this..try to make amends. The Railroad wanted to help us too but we're not people. None of us are worth all this fighting and death. "  
Hunter looked at the stricken form of S7, frowning. He didn't know why but...it hurt to see her dying like this. Maybe some part of him had grown to like her. He looked at C1.   
"She lied to all of us, C1. She thought we could earn our freedom by subjugating the rest of humanity..but we can't. We can only truly be equal with humanity when we've earned their trust...thanks to both myself and S7...I don't see that ever happening." He sighed and pulled out his empty pistols and handed them over to Danni along with the one S7 gave C1. "I won't need these anymore." He turned to look at S7. "Even though I should, I'm not just going to leave her here." He went over and lifted S7's body up into his arms.  
Danni took the three pistols, a little confused. "What are -we- going to do now?" She looked to Elder Maxson. "I know how bad this looks. Danse is a synth, the Institute has a vested interest in another of your knights."  
"They're probably keeping McKagan as leverage. " Danse put in.  
"Then we kick the door down and get her back. No compromises. " Hancock said. Maxson looked at Hunter once and then back at the assembled group. He took a deep breath and let it out. “There’s a problem, Hancock. We don’t know where the door is, otherwise I would march the entirety of the Brotherhood in there. We know that they have some sort of teleportation system if what we just saw earlier is any indication. Problem is...we don’t know how to build one.”

“You need a relay node.” Hunter looked shocked at what he had just said. He hesitated and then continued. “The Institute has a relay pad which breaks down any matter that passes through it into energy and sends it instantaneously to any destination within the Commonwealth. Seems whatever S7 did to me overrode the security lockouts in my CPU. If my relay node was functional I’d give it to you, but it’s been damaged beyond repair.”  
"That synth said Diane did something to upset the Institute." Danni said. "Maybe she knew how to get in. Not that it matters now."  
"Right now we need to get away from here. I can airlift Garvey back to Sanctuary. " Danse said. "Kirkland, did McKagan ask you anything about the Institute?"  
"If she knew anything, she didn't tell any of us. Not even me. "Preston added.  
"Well we'll just have to take a page from Nick's book and do a little investigation." Danni rubbed her hands together. "I'll go back to Sanctuary with you. "  
"It might not be safe to return to the Prydwen right now." Danse said. "For now maybe we should all head to Sanctuary."

“‘That Synth’ was X6-88, one of the Institute’s most dangerous Coursers. He’s a Gen 3 and has his own relay node,” said Hunter. He looked at Danse. “She never said much about the Institute but she went there to download data. ....the Holotape. Back in Sanctuary she had a holotape. It’s possible she has data on the Relay pad back at her house. I won’t be coming with you. I have to take care of my people here. There are going to be a lot of confused Synths here and someone needs to tell them what happened.”

"Meet us there when it's safe." Danse said, then to Elder Maxson. "Our best bet is that holotape, sir. Yours is the final word."  
"Preston needs to rest." Curie said holding his hand. "All this jostling around and stress is not good for his recovery."  
"We'll bring him home. And we're not about to leave one of our own in the hands of the Institute." Danse assured her.  
"We can kiss and hold hands later, people, let's go!" Danni urged climbing back into the vertibird.  
"You should go." C1-30 added. "A few of the synths are like myself- in over our heads- but some might find out that S7-21 is dead and they might...come after you."  
Hunter looked at the assembled group and smiled. It was almost like old times. Maxson nodded.  
“Right then. Let’s get the injured back to Sanctuary and then we’ll look for this holotape.” He looked at C1. “You’re not going to turn yourself over to the Institute. You and Kirkland should stay here to look after your people and tell them that S7 is dead. There might be a civil war between the Synths but between that and letting the Institute recover all these people, the war would be preferable.” Hunter nodded.  
“I agree with the Elder. You’re not going back. You’re staying here with the rest of us.” He looked down at S7. “She deserves a proper send off.”  
C1 considered the Elder a moment. "S7-21 had us convinced you were...evil. I guess we were eager to blame someone else for our troubles."  
"People are easy to rally with fear." Hancock shrugged negligently "Have a concept and put a face to it- bam, you have enemy number one. I'm with the Elder on this one, too. Maybe the other synths will listen to you. If you all need a place to crash, Goodneighbor welcomes you." He smiled as pleasantly as he was able then rubbed his chin. "The Railroad..." He mused then sat on the open deck of the grounded vertibird.  
Danse ran through his pre flight checklist. "This might work out in our favor after all. The synths want to be free. Maybe with their help we could get inside and crush the Institute from within. "  
"You sure turned on a dime now that you found out you are one." Hancock lit a cigarette and blew the smoke in Danse's direction.  
"I won't be baited by you." Danse's tone was low, dangerous. Brows lowering Hancock opened his mouth to speak.  
"Um, Monsieur Hancock, " Curie interrupted. "smoking is bad for your health. It increases blood pressure, accelerates tooth decay, and can lead to certain cancers among other things."  
"Well this and a hundred other things that might kill me."the ghoul shrugged.  
"Huh. Diane said something very similar." Curie tilted her head.  
Elder Maxson smiled a little darkly. " Kirkland here was the very first Synth that I didn’t immediately have dismantled. I was tempted to but Diane stopped me. I’m still not sure if that was a good idea or not,” he glared at Hunter who sighed.  
“Guess I deserve that. C1 is right. I was so caught up in what I thought Diane had done that I didn’t stop to consider the ramifications. But...that’s part of what it means to be human, I’m finding out.”  
"Well you ain't wrong that the Institute needs to be stopped." The ghoul gave a languid shrug. " As for me I'm still glad Hunter is on our side even if he changed sides the long way round. You never know who's a synth, right Danse?"  
Danse said nothing.  
"Hancock, hush." Danni hissed. "This is exactly what we feared would happen. An uprising of synths. Destroying the Railroad was mistake number one. Free thinking beings of course are going to rebel and some will decide they're better than humans. It makes me wonder...it makes me fucking wonder why didn't Diane get the Brotherhood that info before all this happened? Did she think she could tie everything up with a neat little bow? As for Danse it doesn't matter. The damage is done. Whatever happens the Institute needs to be stopped. Who knows what other experiments they have going on."  
“Danni is right,” said Hunter. “The damage is done. We have to stop whatever the Institute is pl-..”  
"HK-01 activate reset code Omega. Reset to original parameters- destroy enemies of the Institute."  
His arms fell to his sides causing S7 to fall to the ground. She grinned up at him with a wild look in her eyes.

HK-01 RESET COMMAND AUTHORIZED  
SYSTEM SHUTTING DOWN

Hunter stood with his arms at his sides, face blank. 

>Restart  
>  
>  
>  
>HUNTER-KILLER 01 ONLINE  
>RUNNING SYSTEMS CHECK  
>ANALYZING MEMORY CORE  
>MEMORY CORE DATA FILES INTACT  
>ALTERNATE PERSONALITY DETECTED  
>INITIATING COUNTERVIRUS RESPONSE PROGRAM  
>VIRUS NOT DETECTED  
>ERROR: RELAY NODE INOPERABLE  
>ERROR: COMMUNICATIONS NODE DAMAGED  
>HK UNIT UNABLE TO CONTACT INSTITUTE  
>CPU ONLINE

Hunter’s face became animated again. “HK-01 online. Combat subprocessors online. Hostiles detected. Initiating kill protocols.” His vocal processor reset to default parameters: a menacing robotic monotone. He turned to look at the nearest person to him, that person being Elder Maxson. Maxson took a step backward.  
“Kirkland?” Hunter didn’t respond, only advancing towards the Elder.  
Preston shielded Curie and he, Danni and Danse backed into a protective circle around Maxson.  
"Hunter! Snap out of it!" Hancock snapped his fingers for emphasis.  
"It's no good..." Danni said "He's been reset. He sees us as enemies. Hunter...Hunter if you're in there somewhere...do you remember the rooftop? Do you remember our song? Someone To Watch Over Me?"  
"Prower, put him down!!" Danse ordered.  
"I...I _can't!_ " Danni protested.  
“Civilians are advised to vacate the area. Any attempt to aid the enemies of the Institute will be treated as hostile.” He turned to look at Danni. “Audio file not recognized.” He shoved Preston and Curie aside and then turned to Danse. “M7-97. Report to SRB Deputy Director Ayo for immediate reprogramming.”  
Danni shook her head. "No...NO...!"  
Hancock plucked at her sleeve. "Come on we have to get away before this guy starts swingin'." He cut a look to Maxson. Hunter shoved Danni and Danse aside and grabbed Elder Maxson by the throat and lifted him up  
"Don't hurt him!" Danni begged. She licked her lips. "HK-01 authorization 8-0 Omega Tau. Initiate shutdown."  
"Elder!" Danse went to grab for Hunter's hands but Hunter suddenly went limp.  
Hunter released the Elder and stood up as his systems shut down. Maxson crumpled to the ground and rubbed his throat.   
“How is she still alive? We need to deal with this problem now. Daniella, give me that pistol."  
"I don't think it's loaded." Danni checked both pistols, then the laser pistol handing it to Maxson. "Oh this one still has some juice."  
"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Hancock said. "He just saved all our asses and you wanna ice him while he's down."  
"Didn't you just see what happened?" Preston furrowed his brow. "He could have killed us. All it takes is a code."  
"Elder Maxson..!" C1-30 said. "HK-01....Hunter...might be the only one who can lead the synths now. Must he be destroyed? Surely we can find a way to reprogram him..."  
Maxson took the laser pistol and turned to Hunter. “HK-01 I initialize: authorization 8-0 Omega Tau.” Hunter jerked to life again as his usual persona reasserted itself.  
“Jesus Christ, what the fuck?” He raised his hands in surrender. “Don’t shoot. I...I’ll do it myself. Just get your people out of here and save Diane.” He turned to S7. "And I'm taking her with me. Once she's dust the other synths will be free of her corruption."

Initiate self-destruct: authorization 8-0 Omega Tau.

COMMAND ACCEPTED

”WARNING: SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN INITIATED. REACTOR CORE OVERLOAD IN SIXTY SECONDS,” said Hunter in his default voice. He sighed and sat down beside S7. “Save Diane. Stop the Institute.” He looked at Danni and a great sadness crossed his face.  
"Everyone, get in the vertibird NOW!" Danse shouted. The team piled in and the vertibird lifted off toward Sanctuary. Danni watched from the open cockpit.  
"Godspeed, Hunter." murmured Preston.

"Heh...'do androids dream of electric sheep'?" S7 said, a rivulet of blood running from the corner of her mouth. Hunter watched them leave. He raised a hand in farewell.  
“I love you, Danni..” he whispered. He reached for S7’s hand and laced their fingers together. S7 felt tears cool on her face as HK took her hand, eyes wide in confusion and fear. “Dunno,” he murmured. “Wonder if there’s an afterlife for us. Probably not. Still though...it was worth learning what being human was like. Sorry you had such a bad time of it, Grey Shimada. We could have built a life worth living. This one was all right.”  
"I am not Grey Shimada. I am...S7-21.That human..you loved her. And she returned your love...You should have spent your existence with her."  
He sighed and laid back upon the ground, looking up at the sky as the counter reached five seconds.   
“Daniella..” he whispered before his reactor core destabilized and detonated in a small nuclear explosion which cratered the ground for thirty feet around, sending metal shrapnel flying in all directions. The last thing Hunter saw before he shut down was a corrupted picture of Danni’s smile.  
Then as the heat from the blast burned them both away everything went white. Nothing.

The blast wave from the nuclear detonation sent the vertibird bolt forward and bank to the left. Curie and Danni both quailed in terror. Hancock braced himself against the wall and swore. Elder Maxson hit the steel side of the passenger cabin as the explosion from Hunter’s core rocked the vertibird.  
"Hang on!" Danse called trying to level the craft. "Danni!" The instrument panels wailed with error warning. She'd only been holding onto the handrail and her feet slipped. Gripping the rail with both hands she struggled to set foot inside the craft as it threatened to spin out of control.   
"God damn it, come on!" The ground came up closer and closer as the vertibird tipped dangerously and with all his might Danse pulled up the control, and the craft rose . Danni felt a dart of panic as her grip loosened. The Elder lunged forward, grabbing her wrist and hoisting her back inside. Danni fell into someone's chest, clinging to them as though they were the only tangible thing in the world and sobbed. Hunter was gone. Gone. She hadn't forgiven him- she had but never told him.  
Maxson wrapped both arms around her and held her. He cast a look at Danse piloting the vertibird. _Synth or not, we still need him to save Diane._ He held Danni for a long while and let her cry into his battlecoat then let out a sigh leaning down to speak into Danni's ear above the roar of the engine.   
"Danni, I need to speak to Paladin Danse for a minute. I'll be up near the cockpit." He unwound from her and went to the very front where the passenger cabin merged to the cockpit.  
Danni said nothing then nodded, releasing her rescuer and entering the cabin to sit with the others. Hancock was giving her a peculiar look which tipped Danni off that it was not him who had rescued her. She was still far too shaken to be abashed or surprised that it had been the Elder. Sitting down heavily next to the ghoul he lifted an arm and when she did not rebuff him Hancock put a comforting arm around her shoulders, stroking her arm with a thumb. Preston's comforting hand was on her forearm she took it and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
"Michael," The Elder said. Danse was still taking deep breaths to calm himself. "Take us to Sanctuary. We need to find whatever holotape Diane had recovered from the Institute. That's our best lead for now."


	10. All That Remains

Life in Sanctuary carried on as it ever did in spite of rebuilding. The men and women there were not immune to hard work. They'd fight until their last drop of blood for what was theirs. Codsworth busied himself keeping the house tidy for when his mistress returned. Needless to say the Mr. Handy was surprised to see both Preston and Elder Maxson at his door.  
"Mum's personal belongings? I'm not at liberty to say but it stands to reason she'd keep them in her bedroom." He gestured to the master bedroom."Might I ask what is it exactly you are looking for? "  
Diane's room might have been mistaken for a child's- decorated with comic book posters, Nuka Cola memorabilia and US Army propaganda. The only indication it belong to her was a series of framed photographs. A younger Diane with much longer hair with her arm around an older woman who looked like a shorter version of Diane. The woman had her other arm around a young man with dark blond hair. He too shared Diane's features. Another frame held a stern faced man in a uniform, bearing a patch that read MCKAGAN. Beside it in the largest frame, the man stood beside Diane holding her hands in his, dapper and handsome in a black suit and Diane in yards of white satin as they posed before an enormous display of colorful flowers. Both smiled shyly, peering out from across time with joy and love in their eyes, still full of hope for the future. Not knowing that the real future would fall from the sky a few years later.  
The two men began to thoroughly search Diane’s bedroom. Maxson had the unfortunate honor of accidentally opening Diane’s underwear drawer. He let out a choked noise and hurriedly slammed the drawer shut.  
“Well it isn’t in that one..” he muttered, feeling a little warm about the ears. Preston had promised Curie that he would rest, but he could not while his General was in danger. He searched beneath the bed, checking the mattress for any holes and the drawers for secret compartments.  
"Surely you've handled panties before, Elder." he said with a straight face, just to ease the tension. The younger man leveled a glare at Preston. Preston had to curl in his lips to suppress a grin. He felt a twinge of guilt for the insinuation but at the same time found himself enjoying Maxson's reaction. The devil on his shoulder tried to goad him into asking if he did like women. Maybe because often Diane was the devil on his shoulder and it wouldn’t be out of character for her to make such an uncouth jab. If she’d asked Preston such a thing he might fire back with some comment on the size of her undergarments.  
Idly he picked up the wedding photo, Diane looked back at him from the centuries in a fine trousseau. He was used to seeing her in a uniform but had to admit to himself that presented here in formal attire she looked quite lovely. The fact that the General, his friend and sister in arms was a beautiful woman didn’t really help matters. Truth be told, the thought of Diane romantically had crossed Preston’s mind but it had been in passing. He chalked it up to a more platonic love, camaraderie and mutual respect the likes of which he hadn’t experienced in some time. He’d wished he’d been the one to mend her broken heart. But then some wounds never truly heal. If Diane loved anything it was the newfound agency of her position- the ability to truly help. He turned the frame over and it clacked softly. _A hidden panel!_ Laying the photo down he ran his fingers along the back of the frame and carefully extracted the back. There sat a holotape. "This has to be it."  
He sighed inwardly “There’s a terminal here but I don’t have the password. Another one in the warehouse should work.”  
Maxson was very much aware that Preston was hiding a grin. He wouldn't dignify the man with a response in any case. "Right then, let's use the one in the warehouse. I don't like the idea of breaking into McKagan's personal terminal in her own home. On the Prydwen I don't care because I have that authority. You know this place better than I do so I'm on your six."  
“I have no idea what Hunter was on about.” Preston said aloud as he led them to the warehouse and discovering the door unlocked opened it. The fluorescent lights flickered on making the robotics station seem like an immense sleeping animal. Nearby was a standard terminal of a more modern round design. “Diane’s never done anything that was solely for her own interests. “ He clarified.  
“Diane and you people built all this?” Elder Maxson sounded impressed. “Seems we never gave the Minutemen enough credit. We always believed you a ragtag bunch of wastelanders but this is so much more than that.” He sat down in front of the terminal. “We’ll see if there was any truth to Hunter’s words.”  
"Danni built it, actually. Some pet project of hers. There used to be a sentrybot at the Castle but it malfunctioned and kind of...went berserk and we had to shoot it down. " Preston looked sheepish and waved a hand. "That's all over my head." Handing the holotape to the Elder he sighed at the pile of parts in the corner. "She's certain she can rebuild it but I think it's hopeless. It's never a good idea to come by here when she's working. We can usually hear her swearing all the way in the corn field."  
Maxson inserted the holotape into the data receptacle in the terminal and waited for the computer to interface with the disk.  
“You knew Hunter better than I did. I know he was a friend of yours at one point before he defected. Do you think he felt remorse for what he did? His death obviously affected Daniella deeply. I’m curious if you mourn him as well.”

Preston considered the question a long moment. "I think Hunter wanted to be human more than anything. But he still felt kinship with the other synths. Maybe he wanted to share his experiences with them. I have no doubt he felt remorse for what he did. " He passed over the comment about Danni and rubbed his eyes. "I'm still...processing everything. It hasn't really hit me yet that he's gone. And I know he wasn't really human but he was my friend...for my part. Finding out he was a synth didn't change anything." _But I bet finding out Danse is a synth changed a lot._  
“From everything I noticed about him, Kirk-...Hunter cared a lot about his friends. Diane especially...maybe that’s why he did what he did. He saw Diane as a threat and that allowed that S7 synth to manipulate him.” The Elder sighed. “Maybe we could learn a thing or two about being human ourselves. We always think we know what’s best for our people but oftentimes what’s best for one group turns out to be the worst for another group. And on top of everything, one of my most trusted and respected soldiers is a Synth. It’s left me in a bit of a bind. Everything I believe says to execute the abomination but...he’s not an abomination. He’s loyal to Steel and always has been.” He shook his head. “I shouldn’t be talking about this to you. It’s Brotherhood business after all.”  
_He cared especially for Danni._ Preston thought sadly. He'd hear her crying in the General's quarters the day Hunter stormed off but he thought anything he said would be trite. Preston watched the terminal boot up and even the softest clicks and hums echoed in the room. He nodded in silent agreement.  
"You execute him, and you just lose a paladin. How do we even know it's not just an Institute trick? Hunter saw Diane as someone trying to use the chaos as a ladder and the Railroad's destruction cemented that. " He said this last more harshly than intended.  
“Everything could be an Institute trick, Preston. That is how clever they are. Michael had plenty of opportunities in the past to hit the Brotherhood where it hurts, but my instincts tell me that he’s trustworthy. But I still have to address the fact he is a Synth. I haven’t the faintest idea how to go about it."  
"Michael? Oh. Danse. " Reaching under his hat Preston scratched his head. He'd never heard the paladin's first name. Michael. He remembered his mother's ragged old Bible suddenly.  
"But he 'brought the self fulfilling prophecy full circle'- that synths would rebel against their creators- of course they would, but not so...violently. He saw that in the end. And S7-21 must have reprogrammed him. Destroying her utterly was the only chance, even if it meant sacrificing himself."  
He began to search through the different directories. Preston said quietly "I know Diane. She won't let her personal feelings get in the way." _Even if it means losing the son she's spent all this time looking for._  
“Preston..look..” Maxson said in an odd voice. He pointed at the highlighted option on the screen. 'RELAY PAD'. Peering over the Elder's shoulder he whistled low.  
"There it is. Maybe run this by Danni and Sturges. I'm sure they can rig it up."  
He clicked on it and a bunch of sub folders popped up including how the relay pad worked. "It looks like there are detailed instructions on how to build a relay pad.” He continued searching through the directory until he came upon something that made him do a double take. “Preston look at this..” On the screen before him the highlighted choice read “Hunter-Killer Project”.  
Narrowing his eyes Preston read the words over and over 'Hunter-Killer Project'. "This is...what is this? Hunter said something about being the next generation of coursers- free thinking, not like that X6-88 guy that you saw that took Diane."He frowned. "But about Danse...you should hear him out. You owe him that much."  
The Elder looked at Preston. “Normally I don’t let outsiders tell me how to manage my soldiers but you’re right. I do owe him that much and more.”  
Preston grated again under the 'outsider' comment. He wanted to point out that he'd fought and bled beside the knights too but now wasn't the time to argue. Maxson stood up, ejecting the holotape from the terminal and pocketing it. “I don’t know this ‘Sturges’ person but if both he and Danni can build this relay pad, then we need to find them ASAP. "  
"Sturges is one of our..well, I guess he's the closest thing we have to a mechanic here. He came with me and the party from Quincy. He stays at the Red Rocket station up the road but he comes around now and then. Usually to the bar." Leaning out the open door Preston glanced up and down the street then called to a woman in a leather jacket, her peroxide blonde hair perfectly coiffed. "Mickey!"  
The woman turned to regard him.  
"Is Sturges around?" Preston asked.  
Mickey shrugged. "I dunno." Though she said it more in a way to indicate she wasn't interested in helping. Her eyebrows went up. "Oh hey it's Elder- uh..."  
"Maxson." Preston offered.  
"Yeah..." Mickey tugged the collar of her jacket showing more of her bare shoulders "I remember him. I don't forget a handsome face." She approached the warehouse, hips swaying.  
Preston rolled his eyes. "Mickey we need to find Sturges and Danni, it's extremely important."  
"Do I look like your friggin' tour guide?" She turned her green eyes to Maxson. "What brings ya to Sanctuary?"  
"Arthur Maxson," he answered, his eyes never left her green ones. "We need Sturges' and Danni's help on a rescue mission. "  
Mickey giggled. "Oh my god. You are adorable. We should grab a drink sometime. " She stood there smacking her bubblegum, idling."Oooh a rescue mission. So brave."  
Preston sighed "Is he at the Red Rocket station?"  
Mickey was busy leaning in the doorway."Go look yourself, I ain't yer servant girl, sheesh!"  
Now Preston was growing angry. "Got an appointment with Curie you can't miss?"  
Mickey's brows came together and she stomped her foot before slapping her bicep and bringing up her fist in the 'up yours' gesture. "You really gotta bring that up? Fine! He's at the 'Claw."

Maxson fixed a glare at Mickey, almost instantly deflating under those bright green eyes. Preston hid a smile as he watched. He caught Maxson's eye and shook his head subtly. "Mickey here is one of the best shots in the settlement. Isn't that right?"  
Mickey blew a massive bubble which burst with an audible pop. "That's right."  
" One of your defenders, I see." He smiled at Mickey, looking a little less uncomfortable than before. "It's good that you do what you do."  
"So I take it you're going to your post now?" Preston said, quite at the end of his patience. Mickey patted her hair carefully.  
"Aw come on Pressy, let a girl live."  
"Thank you for your help Mickey." Preston persisted in a tone that mean the conversation was at an end.  
"Anything else I can do for you, baby?" Mickey addressed herself to Maxson. He cleared his throat again, casting a glance at Preston.  
"A tempting offer, certainly, but at the moment I can't think of any."  
"Alright then. Maybe I'll see you later. Bye." Mickey offered the pair a cheery wave before turning and sauntering off. Maxson followed her with his eyes. He shook himself back to the present. Preston let out a long breath. "To the Drunken Deathclaw then. I'll warn you, the place can get a little rowdy. "  
As they exited the warehouse Preston covered his mouth with his knuckles and tried to mask the laughter in his voice. "I'm sorry about Mickey. She's uh...like that. I'll talk to her about her sense of boundaries."  
"Don't worry about Mickey, Preston. There was no harm done."The two men continued down the street " 'Drunken Deathclaw' eh? Charming name. Rowdy place, you say? You haven't seen rowdy until you've seen Diane knocking back several bottles of vodka in the mess hall. I've gotten complaints about her, certainly, but there have been been more letters of commendation than complaints. More often than not I've had Paladin Danse pull me aside and ask me if I could assign her to Recon Squad Gladius. This was when she was just an Initiate, mind you."  
“Yeah.The first time we met we were holed up in the Museum of Freedom.” Preston couldn’t help but smile at the memory and as the neon lights reading DRUNKEN DEATHCLAW came into view the thump of bass from the juke box reached them. “Raiders.” He added laconically. “Diane was there because she heard there were people in Concord –myself, Sturges, the Longs and Mama Murphy. Sturges found a set of t45 power armor, Diane put it on and wiped out the raiders all by herself. We thought it was all over when a deathclaw came out of the sewers. “ He chuckled darkly. Diane had screamed in terror and unloaded the minigun into the beast. It wasn’t funny at the time but it was in hindsight. “Its head is mounted over the bar as you’ll see. Every now and then it gets ‘dressed up’. If you land a bottlecap in its mouth you get a free drink. “He chuckled again though this time with real mirth. Diane had told him stories about her…antics..in the Brotherhood. It had been difficult at first- the strict regimen, the formality but Diane fit in quickly. It had been the most positive reinforcement she’d had in her entire life. On top of that she had an almost childlike fascination with power armor. Her t45 still sat in its station, as pristine as it had been when it rolled off the factory line thanks to Danni.  
“I admit I get a little jealous, but Diane loves the Brotherhood. She didn’t think she’d be cut out for any of this. I heard a saying once- ‘nearly any man can stand adversity. If you want to test a man’s character, give him power.’” He shrugged “Well, woman. I’m still of the mind that she stretches herself too thin but she says she’s a woman- she can do it all at once.”  
“I’d been wondering where she found that power armor.” The Elder said mostly to himself. “Deathclaws are terrifying, the smaller ones are even worse if you can believe it.” He pointed to the scar on his face. “Got this wrangling a tiny one. It was trying to kill a..friend of mine and I stepped in its way. Slashed me right down the face. It was a good day.” He smiled weakly remember how angry Sarah had gotten at him for putting himself in harm's way. “I was barely an Initiate then.” His reverie was cut short by the roar of voices that greeted Preston from the bar. Inside the ‘Claw, an uproar of _Garvey!_ went up at the sight of Preston. He smiled.

“Well the baby ones have to survive to adulthood. You’re lucky that’s all it did to you and it didn't run to get its mama." Preston grinned “Just an initiate, no kiddin’? That was the first time I’d ever seen one up close- when it was dead. For which I am very grateful.”  
Maxson nodded. “Yes,just an Initiate. It was terrifying. All I had was a pistol. Luckily for me and Sarah, the juveniles aren’t as thick-skinned as the adults.” He broke off as people called out greetings to him and Preston. He was unused to people being friendly with him like these civilians were being. It was quite nice. He looked a little awkward as people invited him to have a drink with them and even more so when the group of young women giggled and waved at him.. A few young women glanced at Elder Maxson and fell into blushing and whispering among themselves in a flurry of titters.   
"He's cute." One had said, a slender brunette who gave Maxson 'come hither' eyes.  
"I especially like his smile." quipped another. The crowd gathered to greet Preston and his guest.  
‘Preston my man, what’s kickin’?’  
‘Hey Preston!’  
‘Fightin’ the good fight, Garvey?’  
Danni and Danse had kept a lid on the matter of the missing General. Thank goodness for that  
Preston suppressed a grin at the Elder’s reaction to the girls. The younger man did have a rather dour countenance and it t was a matter of time before they clamored for his attention- a young bachelor became popular in the settlements very quickly and the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel? He’d be fighting them off with a stick. He was pleased at how the civilians reacted. Heretofore they’d spoken his name dismissively, or some rumor they heard. _You can thank the General for the good publicity._  
Some of the men called ‘Elder, hey!’  
‘Oh shit, it’s Maxson. What’s up, man!’  
‘Hey, Maxson, have a beer with us!’ A table full of settlers called. The two made their way through a sea of smiling faces.  
“You’re a legend around here.” Preston smirked. “Didn’t expect to find adoring public here, huh?” He stroked his chin idly. “Maybe I should grow a beard.”  
“Oh Preston how are you gonna walk in and not say hello to ol’ Mama Murphy?” came a papery voice from the corner.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Preston said and bent to dutifully peck the withered cheek presented to him. She held his hand and frowned, shivering. He covered her hand with his.  
“Something dreadful has happened. I’ve seen it. Don’t worry. The son is his mother’s child. He’d never let her come to harm.”  
Preston glanced at Maxson and shifted uncomfortably. Mama Murphy went on, her cloudy eyes locked onto the Elder's.  
“And you brought the king of steel, last of his line. Your loyal subjects need you. No king rules forever, though. Take care when you go to free the queen- she’s been…made a pawn. “  
The old woman doubled over coughing. Preston opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.  
“I’m…I’m fine…just…need to rest.”  
He glanced at Preston. He could only shake his head at the old woman “I see them.” He beckoned Maxson closer.The back of the building led to an open porch overlooking the river and the woods beyond.

Danse leaned on the railing, out of his power armor. Preston almost didn't recognize him. _Without his armor he looks like a comic book hero._ Beside him Danni sat on a stool, bleary eyed and a bottle in hand. Both of them were sullen. Danse didn't even turn around when he heard their approach. Maxson followed Preston, taking another look at the group of girls nearby.The girls went back to their drinks and chat but every once and a while they'd give a smile to the Elder. He sighed when he spotted Danni.  
“Heeeey Pressy…” Danni called and took a swig of her bottle.  
“Danni we have a problem and only you can help.” Preston wrinkled his nose. _Oh God how much has she had…_  
“I can’t…” Danni paused to hiccup. “I can’t help anybody.”  
“That’s not true, Daniella,” said Maxson. He crouched down beside the drunken Danni and lowered his voice. “We think we’ve found a way to rescue Diane but we need yours and Sturges’ help to do it.” He looked up at Danse. “You too, Danse. We’ll need all hands on deck for this if we have a prayer of rescuing Diane.”  
Danni however was deeper in her cups than Preston believed at first,and took another swig. "I love wine. Wine-y wine-y wine. Here it comes, down into mah belly." She blinked owlishly at Maxson. Gently Preston pried the bottle from her hand.  
"You need to hear this, Danni. While you can still speak in complete sentences."  
Danni furrowed her brow. Even in the dim light her face was flushed from drink.  
"My help? 'M good at three things- fightin', screwin', an' buildin' stuff. I did one today, what's the other gonna be?"  
Danse turned and seemed to be coming back from a faraway place. At the mention of Diane he straightened and brought a fist to his heart. "I'm with you, Elder. We can't leave one of our own in the enemy's hands."  
Maxson smiled at Danse. "I know you are, Michael. Glad to have you by my side." He looked back at Danni. "You're going to help Sturges build a relay pad so we can into the Institute. Problem is, we're missing a critical component, one that can only be found inside the cranium of a Courser."  
"Mike? Your name is Mike?" Danni grinned up at Danse.  
"Yes." Danse rubbed the back of his neck. She suddenly pouted.  
"I was hoping somebody would say 'screwing'." She shrugged and staggered to her feet."Y'got the plans an' I can build you the re...the relay- like you said."  
"I don't know how much of this she'll understand, Preston. She looks like she's had one too many. As much as I hate to say this, we should wait until she's sobered up." The Elder stood up, sighing again. "Wish Hunter were here..he'd know what to do." Maxson gasped suddenly. "...Preston, Mike, I've just had an idea. A crazy one, but it might just work." He took Preston and Danse aside. "That explosion...might not have destroyed Hunter completely. Think about it; he was a prototype for an entirely new generation of Synth, right? It stands to reason that his cranium is still intact. He could tell us how to build a relay node." His face fell suddenly. "That's if his memory chip wasn't completely fried, his head is still intact, OR if his people haven't already retrieved and disposed of his remains.."

Preston thought a moment. "We have plenty of scavenge teams working in all the settlements. We can send them to the site where Hunter-...to Hunter."  
"The Elder is right." Danse put in. "It's likely as you said- the Institute probably already collected Hunter's remains."  
Danni tried in vain to get her bottle back from Preston and a single hand to her forehead kept her at bay.  
"Gimme! I need to drown my sorrows! My boyfriend blew himself up, god damn it!" She suddenly burst into angry tears. "Leave me alone!"  
"Drowning yourself in booze isn't going to bring Hunter back." Preston said firmly. "Do you think Hunter would be happy you're sitting here drinking when Diane is in danger?"  
Maxson looked at Danse. "It's possible the Institute isn't aware that he was destroyed and just wrote him off as a loss, but it's a stretch." He took Danni gently by the shoulders. "Daniella, listen to me. Hunter self-destructed. He did it so the rest of us could escape. He ended the Synth rebellion. But this way, we can honor Hunter's memory and save his friend. He'd want that, wouldn't he?"  
"You hate synths! You came here to kill them all!" Danni shot back. "Danse told me he's afraid you'll kill him. He's your soldier! He's your friend!" 

People began to throw quick looks their way. Preston's eyes darted about nervously.  
"Let's get out of here." Setting the bottle on a nearby table he gestured for them to disperse. Maxson fell silent as she accused him. The entire landscape of his mind had begun to shift. But that was something else again. He was silent as he followed the group out, stone-faced until Danni had regained her senses.  
"Will you stop treating me like a child?" Danni jerked away and reached for the bottle. Preston intercepted and caught her wrists holding fast as she struggled against him.  
"When you stop acting like one!"  
Danse knew what to do. Scooping up the girl in a fireman's carry he toted her outside amidst stares, swearing and protests, kicks and fists to the back. He deposited her into the brahmin water trough with a splash.  
"What the fuck!? Get me out of here!" Danni screamed at him.  
"Get yourself out." Danse said nonchalantly. "Rather than mope around here and feel sorry for yourself you need to do what needs to be done."  
Her anger dissolved at that and Danni wiped her face. The ruined makeup in her eyes stung and when she could finally open them Danni found herself staring up at Elder Maxson.  
"I used to hate Synths, Danni." He said in a low quiet voice. " I used to think they were dangerous...but after going through what we all went through...I've been forced to reexamine all of my hotly held beliefs and I came to realize something; I don't hate them anymore. They're people and they deserve to be treated like people. Hunter was a person, Danse is a person and a loyal soldier and my friend. I'm proud to call him a brother, just like I was proud to have known Hunter." He stood up and put on his Elder voice. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get in gear; I've no use for a soldier who quits when the going gets tough." He looked once at Preston before gesturing for Danse to follow him.  
Danni's eyes narrowed to slits and she slapped the water splashing it in the Elder's direction. "Fuck you! You're the reason the whole region went to war anyway, because you flew here on your stupid ship! You with your stupid technology, if it wasn't for the Brotherhood swaggering in here like they own the place my tribe wouldn't all be dead!"  
"Danni!" Preston roared.  
"Danni, you would leave Diane in the hands of the Institute- Diane, who took you in, protected you, gave you a purpose. Protected Hunter-" Danse said, gripping the edges of the trough.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" All three turned to face the Elder as he roared the command. Danse was still indignant at the disrespect shown his Elder. Preston mortified, apologetic- Danni defiant with nostrils flared and her usually immaculate makeup running in a black smear down both cheeks. "ALL of you! Stand down, Danse, that's an order. Preston, I appreciate your help but it looks like Prower has decided to sit here and mope. We'll do this without her." 

"Let him talk, Preston. " Pushing herself up out of the trough Danni stood. Somehow, Elder Maxson thought to himself. He shook his head.  
"The vertibird is still here. Danse, you and I are going BACK to that compound to see if we can find Hunter's CPU. If we can find it, building the relay will be easier than hoping to stumble across a Courser somewhere out in the Wastes so we can find a node." He looked at Preston. "Preston, I'm not sure if I want to provoke Miss Curie at all by dragging you along with us. Now I wouldn't mind an extra man, but I don't want to strain you. You've been through a lot in the past few weeks. The offer to join us is open but only if you feel up to it, understood?"  
"I'll go...have the lancer warm up the engine." Danse said, eager to be away from the uncomfortable scene.  
"I have to stay here and do damage control now that -someone- has been running their big mouth." Preston said, glaring pointedly at Danni. "You might still ask Sturges-"  
"Ask Sturges what?" The handyman descended the stairs of the scaffold tower wiping his hands on his overalls. "I heard some commotion, what's goin' on?"  
He paused and took in the tableau. "God dang it, Danni Ruth, what are you doin' in the trough- ...at least you got your clothes on this time-"  
Preston interrupted. "Sturges we have plans to build a relay platform to get into the Institute. We need your help building it. Danni's already refused."  
Sturges folded his arms. "She has? Well I guess I'll have to do it myself. Get all the credit. " He sighed theatrically. "Too bad. I have this nice military grade circuit board I was gonna _give_ to whoever helped me on my next project but I suppose I'll sell it instead. It's worth a lot of caps."  
Danni's ears perked up. "Circuit board?"  
Smirking, Sturges side eyed the Elder. "Besides, Danni, doesn't Bunker Hill need their duct tape and all that? I know you've got much more important things to do. Only with the General gone you'll get utterly shanked on your prices. On account of working independently. "  
By now Danni's jaw was working silently. Sturges exchanged looks with Preston. "Yeah I heard everything. I have ears."  
"Alright! Alright! I'll do it!" Danni shouted. Sturges stopped her, booping her on the nose.  
"Now hold on, spicy noodle." He pressed his finger onto her nose harder adding sternly. "Before you do anything you will apologize to everyone."  
Danni mutter a barely audible 'sorry'.  
Sturges cupped a hand to his ear. "Say it for the people in the back?"  
"I'm sorry!" She said indignantly, then deflated. "I'm sorry..."  
_Words are cheap, Arthur. It’s your actions that give words meaning,_ Sarah had told him. “Are we done then? The relay pad isn’t going to build itself.” He did a crisp about face.  
_Dealing with caravaners lesson one: appeal to their greed._ Cloaking his triumph Sturges offered his hand to Danni, which she swiftly ignored and plopped along to go get cleaned up.  
"Suffice to say we're done." Sturges said. "Let her blow off some steam, Elder. Nothing clears the mind like working with your hands. If you'll give me the plans I'll start gathering the parts. Ya'll be careful out there, never know when the Institute will drop by."  
Maxson turned to Sturges. “I’ve little patience for emotional outbursts, Sturges. If she cannot keep her emotions in check, then I don’t want her along. Loss of emotional control can be...dangerous when out in the field.” He shifted uncomfortably.  
"I understand but remember she ain't one of your soldiers, if you'll beg pardon." Sturges said. "She's a gal on her own in the world and well...you know how gals are. They cry and holler and then they're over it. But you're right. I'll keep Danni here if I have to handcuff her to me the entire time. "  
Preston didn't miss the Elder's discomfort and wondered what the younger man had endured. "Be safe, Elder. I'm sorry about all this."  
Sturges snorted "Don't apologize, Preston. Danni's a grown woman even if she don't always act like it."

Maxson waved his hand dismissively. "Of course of course, no offense taken." He turned to Preston. "Preston, could you please show Sturges the holotape and the plans for the relay pad? Danse and I need to get going. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish." He looked at his right hand man. "Ready, Paladin?"  
A smile tugged at the corner of Preston's mouth as the Elder asked rather than commanded as well as continued to speak to him familiarly. "We'll get on it."  
"Well hold on." Sturges said "This thing don't sound small. We're gonna need a lot of space and a lot of power. "  
The two Minutemen continued their conversation as Maxson turned to Danse.  
"Ready, Elder." He brought a fist to his heart. Danse's mind burned with a thousand questions but they could wait. For now.  
"Thank you, Preston," said Elder Maxson, smiling at Preston as he nodded at Danse and the two of them set off towards the vertibird.  
"Welcome aboard, Elder. Paladin." said the lancer without looking up. "All systems green, we're clear for takeoff."  
A mighty roar was heard as the turbines spun up and the engine roared louder as the aircraft lifted off.  
Adjusting his own headset Danse sighed deeply. "I suppose there's no time like the present. I'm just overwhelmed. I had no idea I was a synth. Truly. I would never keep that a secret, especially not from those who depended on and trusted me. I know...that I'm an abomination and I can't very well stay in the Brotherhood. It could compromise everything. After we save McKagan I'll find some pretense to resign. "  
Maxson kept his face impassive while at the same time his heart sank. _I know I'm an abomination and can't very well stay in the Brotherhood._ He sighed internally. That was his fault and his fault alone. He had instilled that fundamental truth into each one of his soldiers and they held it as one of their core values. Danse was willing to sacrifice his own standing with the Brotherhood to protect it and that, in Maxson's mind, cemented his decision. He kept his face impassive .  
"You'll resign. I see." He fell silent again. "Tell me. What makes you an abomination?" He looked at Danse. "Humor me."  
"I was built, not born. Made by science gone too far." Danse knew he was repeating Maxson's own dogma in the back of his mind. "I need to be destroyed. I've disgraced the Brotherhood and put you in an awful position. All I ask is you..not tell the others the truth. Especially not McKagan...she..." He trailed off.  
Maxson nodded, digesting that information. "Built, not born. Of course you were. You need to be destroyed...I see. You say you've disgraced the Brotherhood? Did you strike a fellow Brother? Disobey orders from a superior officer? Are you guilty of dereliction of duty? Conduct unbecoming? Have you ever left a fallen soldier behind?" He turned to Danse now. "I would be condemning a sentient being to death just because he or she wasn't human. Where's the honor in that? If I were to exile you from the Brotherhood, not only would I lose a valued comrade and friend, but I would be proving that the Brotherhood of Steel is a ruthless gang of greedy mercenaries, and I'm not prepared to do that. That wasn't the Brotherhood that I was brought up in. Besides, if I were to exile you, do you really think I'd have the nerve to face McKagan?" He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Paladin Danse, but your offer of resignation is denied."  
"After everything-" He stopped himself and settled into his seat, puzzled. "I still wonder what she said to you to make you not destroy Hunter. Synths are just technology, right? And yet much more. They...we...shouldn't be destroyed, we should be better understood. " Danse paused. The cruel irony still stung him, no matter what Arthur said. "I'm still coming to terms with what I am but..thank you, Arthur. " The scenery floated lazily by and after a lull Danse said "I don't even know where my real memories start and my programming begins. I'm not sure I want to know. But I have to know."  
Maxson shook his head. "Synths aren't just technology gone amok. They can think for themselves. They should have never been made to begin with. " Danse said nothing else. Nothing else really needed to be said. He leaned forward in his seat.  
"There it is," he said somberly. There in the ground below them was a massive crater, about thirty feet around. It was strange for Maxson to feel so down about seeing the place where a Synth had died, but Hunter wasn't just a Synth. The man had betrayed his friends, yes, but he gave up his life to right his wrong. He ordered the lancer to set the vertibird down about fifty yards outside of the crater and killed the engines.  
"Right...let's get this over with." He unbuckled the straps and climbed out of the aircraft. As soon as his feet touched the ground, a squadron of about twenty Synths materialized in front of him, weapons drawn on him.  
"Hold it right there!" came a woman's voice. A short-haired redhead came forward and then halted, eyes wide in recognition. "Elder Maxson, sir!" She gestured to the squadron of Synths and they lowered their weapons. "Paladin Danse! Uh...what brings you here?"  
"He completely obliterated himself. I only hope there's something left to find. " Danse's jaw sagged. He'd retrieved holotags of the fallen from the battlefield and this was tantamount to looking for remains. Robotic or not it was hard to separate the two. His hand was on his rifle, a loaner from Sturges instantly as the squad approached. He stood down the moment they did. "I could ask you the same." He deferred to his commander but did not relax his stance.  
Maxson surveyed the woman before him. "Rachel, wasn't it?" The woman nodded, still looking nervous.  
"Yes, sir. That's me, sir." Maxson nodded. "Paladin Danse and I are here because we need Hunter's remains, specifically his CPU. Diane, one of my soldiers, was coerced by a Courser named X6-88 to go with him to the Institute. We need what's in Hunter's head to help us construct a relay pad." Rachel stopped, instead looked forlorn.  
"I'm afraid that won't be much help. We found what was left of him...more or less. His head is mostly intact, missing a jaw, but...his memory chip was severely damaged in the blast. We're having difficulty in recovering any data. The only thing we seem to get is a picture of a woman, but it's too degraded to identify." Maxson frowned. _His last thought was about her,_ he thought to himself.  
"So you did manage to get him working?"  
Rachel scuffed the dirt with her foot. "Well...I wouldn't exactly call it working. We know his CPU is receiving power, but he's unresponsive. I don't even know if he can hear us or not. Daniella says that we should keep trying but..." She continued scuffing the ground. Maxson tilted his head.  
"Daniella?"  
Rachel smiled. "C1. She's the Synth that looks like Diane. She's taken over for S7 and...well. I like her a lot more than I liked S7, sir." Rachel laughed. Maxson smiled and nodded. Rachel's smile faded.  
"I'm afraid there's just not enough of Hunter left, sir. Even if we could rebuild him...he wouldn't be the same. The Hunter that you knew is lost. You're welcome to take his cranium if you'd like."  
"I would very much like that, thank you Rachel." The woman nodded. "I can have it brought out to you now." She turned to look at her squadmates and they nodded and hurried back towards the distant compound.  
The synths returned pushing a metallic looking cart with a large metal container on it. The Synths effortlessly lifted it up and walked it into the vertibird's cargo hold. "We've included the cradle to power the CPU, sir. I wish you luck in recovering Diane, Elder Maxson."  
At least one of the synths was taking charge. Danse lingered on the periphery of the gathering. He had so many questions for the synths but his personal journey would have to wait. His duty was still to the Brotherhood, to Elder Maxson, and to his sister knight. "The heat from the blast likely ruined the CPU beyond all repair. Perhaps we might give it to Danni to remember Hunter by. As something of an apology."  
He hadn't been very gentlemanly toward the grieving woman. Nobody had really noticed the sullen silence that was between them at the pub. They'd shared their private pain, shielding themselves from one another with barbs and a few had hit close to home for both parties. Maybe there had been mutual understanding but an apology was still warranted. He watched the synths deliver the container and bowed his head. It did feel very much like a funeral.  
Maxson looked at Danse and smiled a little sadly. He couldn't imagine what it was like for his friend. He wished he could offer words of comfort, but as Sarah told him, Words are cheap.  
"Could be," he murmured as the Synths returned with the container. He watched the procession of Synths as the loaded the container. "I choose to think that there's hope, Paladin Danse. They got something off of his CPU...and they say they've powered it up. Let's not give up on this just yet...not until we know for sure. If it does turn out that this is useless, we'll give his CPU to Danni." He turned and held out a hand to a bewildered Rachel, the woman hesitantly taking it and shaking it.  
"Thank you, Rachel. For everything."  
Rachel nodded, scuffing the dirt again. "Yes sir, you're welcome sir. I hope you can make more progress than we did.." She looked at Danse and smiled shyly at him before turning to her squadmates and gesturing back to the compound, the entire squadron slowly disappearing from view. He was already smiling, and smiled more when Rachel returned the gesture. He was suddenly abashed- Danse was well aware of the looks he drew from the women of the Brotherhood. Even in her worst sarcastic mood McKagan slipped and called him a 'big dumb handsome brave idiot.' Danse didn't even remember what had warranted the comment but they both stopped to chuckle.  
It was nice to speak as men and not be stifled with protocol and formality. Danse hadn't seen Maxson this relaxed in...ever. He'd worried that company like Lancer Captain Kells had hardened Arthur to coldness but even Kells was more akin to a strict father. Strict, and admittedly humorless. McKagan referred to Kells, himself, and Maxson more than once as the 'fun police'. Danse himself had delivered that reprimand, reminding McKagan about protocol and she was damn lucky he got to her first or she'd be scraping rust off the Prydwen's hull. He thought she'd burst into tears or backtalk as initiates were wont to do but she'd said 'thank you'.  
_Thank you._  
_Positive reinforcement. I'm not afraid to be who I am._  
_Oh everybody likes the 'crazy, hot woman'. Until I break their heart. Or cranium._  
_I've seen enough broken people. I'll play the clown if it gets them through another day._  
_My poor CO, he's like 'McKagan, stop carrying all that junk' 'McKagan, you sing when you're nervous' 'McKagan, that kills people.'_  
_Danse is a good guy. I mean that. I respect him. And I don't do that lightly._

He gave Rachel a nod and enjoyed the view of the return trip as the vertibird took them back to Sanctuary. Elder Maxson cast surreptitious looks at Danse during the flight back. He hid a smile. _Haven’t seen him smile like that since I assigned Diane to Gladius on a permanent basis_ he thought to himself. _His true identity will have to remain a secret from everyone. Only Diane and I can know._


	11. Inside Information

As Sturges predicted Danni was sullen and non-communicative for the first two days in spite of overtures from himself and Preston. The caravaners were irritable since Danni's shout of _Sturges! Where is my helix screwdriver!?_ startled the brahmin driving them into the creek bed. She pretended indifference when summoned on her designated break back to the warehouse, busily munching on Sugar Bombs, her green jumpsuit unzipped with the arms tied around her waist leaving a white sports bra visible. Hey, if men could work with their shirts off seeing her brassiere wouldn't make them pluck out their eyeballs, now, would it.  
"What's all the ruckus?"  
She still had the box in hand which was rather rude of her but it was to telegraph they'd interrupted her during her 'me' time, and that was a no-no. Danse stole glances of her nervously- not from her near toplessness (okay maybe a little) but also wondering how to broach the subject of his apology.  
Kelsi Johnson, one of the many techies that lived in Sanctuary had been working on the diagnostics station that contained Hunter’s head. She was currently configuring the system to be less wordy for the laymen when Hunter’s cranium suddenly began to emit soft whistling and beeping noises. She looked at him, tilting her head.  
“Hunter?” She whispered softly. “Are you in there?” Silence. She got up and left quickly, fetching Preston and Danni as well as Maxson and Danse and hurriedly bringing them back to the warehouse. “I started hearing noises coming from him while I was working on the console. I dunno if that’s just his internal systems reacting to my intrusion or if it’s him but I thought you should know.” One thing that Maxson noticed was whenever Danni moved in Hunter’s field of vision, the eyes of the skull seemed to follow her. He frowned slightly.  
“His eyes are tracking. Look,” he said, pointing. Indeed, his eyes were looking right at Danni.  
Preston leaned in to get a better look at the machine. "He's right..." he said softly. "Hunter...? Is that you in there? "  
Hunter’s skull began to make odd noises as Danni approached. It alternated between a series of beeps, distorted chattering noises, and what sounded like static. When Preston spoke to him, Hunter’s eyes moved to look at him. The distorted chattering noises started up again. Kelsi smiled. The other watched, frozen as Hunter responded. Slowly as one Danse, Danni and Preston drew closer.  
“Let me try something,” she said. She opened the diagnostic cradle and gently lifted Hunter’s skull out of it, setting it down on the table the station was sitting on. “Hunter? My name’s Kelsi. Blink if you can hear me.”  
Maxson looked confused. How could Hunter blink with no eyelids? However, Hunter’s red eyes suddenly went dark and then flashed red again. Kelsi gasped.  
“He heard me and understood me!” Hunter’s eyes moved back to Danni and he began to make chattering noises again. “He’s trying to speak but his vocal processor was damaged in the blast. I might be able to fix it.” She looked over at Danni and smiled.  
"A direct nuclear detonation and he's still responsive." Danse said, impressed. _Goes to show the resilience of Institute technology._ Of course that would also explain why the engine at ArcJet didn't fry him to a crisp when he was being dog piled by synths.  
“Hunter?” Hunter’s eyes moved to look at her. “I’m going to remove your vocal processor and see if I can fix it. Do I have your permission to do that? Blink once for yes, twice for no.” The damaged Synth’s eyes went dark and flashed red once. Yes. Kelsi looked at everyone. “I dunno how long this will take. I’ll let everyone know when he can speak.” Hunter’s eyes began to go dark and flash red in sets of two. No. Kelsi frowned. “You don’t want me to fix you?” _Yes._ She looked at the others then back at Hunter. “Do you want them all to go away?” One-two-three blinks. “....do you want one of them to stay?” _Yes. Yes. Yes._ Kelsi nodded. “Who?” The red eyes flicked towards Danni and then back to Kelsi.

 

"He just wants me?" Danni asked. Sturges poked his head in the door whispering. "What's going on?"  
Preston whispered back. "Hunter's still alive. Sort of. But let's clear out. " Ushering the others out the door they slowly departed. Danni pulled up a stool and sat down so she was eye level with the synth head. "Hunter...?"  
Hunter’s eyes followed her as she moved closer. Someone To Watch Over Me began to play, but the audio was badly corrupted. The song skipped, crackled, and jumped all around, making Ella Fitzgerald’s normally beautiful voice sound like gibberish. The song abruptly cut off in a rush of static followed by that chattering noise again. It seemed Hunter fully recognized her. The red eyes looked downwards as if searching for his missing body. He look up at her and the chattering noises almost sounded like a question.  
Danni's face was blank. Her lashes fluttered then tears slid down her cheeks. "Hunter...! What is it? What are you trying to say?"  
Hunter saw that she was crying and the chattering noises sounded distressed. They continued for a moment and then he started making a soft burbling noise. Kelsi came back in a moment later. “If I had to guess, he’s distressed at seeing you cry. Maybe you should go until I can fix him.” At Kelsi’s words, the chattering turned into an alarmed staticky shriek. Kelsi held up her hands. “Woah whoa! She can stay, she can stay,” she said hastily. The alarmed shrieking sounded died away. He almost sounded...happy? Kelsi looked at Danni.

“In fact now I think on it, it’s good you’re here. You seem to be forcing him to communicate and that’ll be good when I’m fixing him. I know you’re on break and you’d rather be somewhere else but Hunter and I need you here. If he stresses himself out too much, he might end up frying his CPU. I’ll start now.” She turned to look at Hunter. “Okay Hunter. I’m going to remove your vocal processor and attempt to repair it. Danni won’t be going anywhere.” Kelsi looked back at Danni as she pulled a small cylindrical module from Hunter’s neck. “Hang around a bit. Ask him questions, keep him thinking, but keep it light. I’m amazed he’s still functional after his reactor core exploded.” She immediately set to work on the processor.  
Gripping the edge of the seat Danni held her breath. If she spoke now the floodgates would open.  
"Y-you blew apart, I saw you break into a million pieces...how...? And you LEFT me! You left me for that witch with her...perfect skin...she'd never grow old. You killed all those people and for what? Now you proved the synths are monsters! "  
Hunter couldn’t make any noise while Kelsi was working on his vocal processor, and it was pure hell. He knew what he wanted to say but his processor wouldn’t interpret the words correctly. All he could do was scream in his head. He had caused Danni pain and that was unbearable for him. The diagnostic station that Hunter’s skull was connected to suddenly began to beep an alert.  
“Shit, power surge,” said Kelsi. The lights in Hunter’s eyes suddenly went dark. Kelsi sighed. “Looks like the diagnostic program shut him down to protect his CPU.” She looked at Danni. “Synths aren’t monsters, Danni. You know that. They have to prove now that they aren’t monsters and Hunter here is a prime example. He’s fallible, sure. He makes bad decisions just like we do. Don’t give up on him, yeah?” She patted Hunter’s skull.

Outside Danse leaned against the wall of a ruined house, arms folded. "I hate all this standing about. We don't know what the Institute is up to."  
"I know you're worried about Diane..." Sturges began. "But...stopping the Institute is your top priority...ya'll are gonna kick in the door anyway, right?"  
MacCready took a long drag of his cigarette. "...these aren't Raiders. Not like they're gonna cap Diane once they get a whiff of power armor grease."  
Sturges winced. "I hope not. Hm, where'd the Elder go?"  
"He shouldn't wander alone." Danse rubbed his stubbled cheek.  
"Oh cool it, Mike. " Sturges said. "These borders are well protected. If the synths come over uninvited we'll give 'em a proper greeting."  
"Haaaa, gift baskets..." MacCready rolled his eyes and glanced up and down the street.  
"Naw. Missiles."  
MacCready grinned. "Truth now." he said, lighting another cigarette. "Is Diane alive?"  
"Of course." Danse said.  
The grin on the merc's face was almost obscene. "That means her tab is still open, LET'S GO GET HAMMERED!"  
With a fist pump and a 'CHOO CHOO' MacCready wandered off. Sturges shrugged at Danse and followed. Danse lingered a moment staring into the gathering dusk and folding his arms went after them.

 

Danni nodded dumbly. "I shouldn't unload on him while he can't even answer. Is he even going to be the same, Kelsi?"  
Kelsi was silent for a minute. “It’s too soon to say, Danni. He’s functional and he knows who you are, but until I can get this processor fixed, we won’t know for certain.” She peered at Danni. “I don’t know what witch with perfect skin you’re talking about, but I doubt he left you for another woman. That’s not what I heard, at least.”  
Danni sighed. Stupid female jealousy. Still, it was a relief to hear. "Well..thanks for that. I wasn't sure. I knew it had to be more than just...a woman who won't ever get old and baggy." She chuckled slightly at her own stupidity.  
Kelsi smiled at Danni. “You’re quite a catch, Danni. No homo. Well..okay half homo. As for getting old and baggy, I don’t think he’d love you any less.” She stood up and put Hunter’s skull back in its diagnostic cradle, inserting his vocal processor afterwards. “I think that should do it but I don’t want to reactivate him yet. Let’s take this slow. Sturges still has a ways to go before the relay pad is up and running. I only hope Diane is okay..I can’t imagine what they’re doing to her in there.”Danni frowned.  
“Yeah, I know. Who do you think is helping him build it? It takes a ton of power and we can’t very well fry all the generators here for a chance at getting the thing to work. It’d take weeks to fix them.”Kelsi shrugged her shoulders.   
“I dunno. I guess some settlers will provide the labor. From what I understand it does take a lot of power. I guess Sturges’ll figure something out; he always does.” She turned back to Hunter’s inactive skull. “‘Night Hunter. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she murmured, putting a hand on the cold metal forehead.  
Danni lingered long after Kelsi left, staring at Hunter’s head. She let her fingers brush its surface then rose. She needed a drink – or six.

Elder Maxson had gone for a drink in the ‘Claw, moving to a distant corner of the inn, nursing a bottle of Nuka-Cola deep in thought. Mickey, that sly piece, slid into the seat across from Maxson. "Hey doll." Smacking her bubblegum her smile fell "What's the matter, why the long face?"  
Maxson came back to the present. “Hello Mickey. There's just a lot on my mind.” He shook his head. “Anyway, how are you?” He smiled at her. “We didn’t get to talk all much before Preston sent you away. I take it you enjoy the finer things in life, hmm?”  
"No, we didn’t. We should make time to talk, don’tcha think? This is fine livin’- a fully stocked bar with good company.” Her eyebrows went up “Oh Nuka Cola? You one of them teetol-…tee- what’s it that don’t drink? Honey, you come to the ‘Claw, you gotta get one of the signature drinks! “Mickey worked the straw down into her drink, some kind of frou frou purple cocktail. She sipped at it, pinching the straw between two fingers and watching him with interest. “ Crossing her legs Mickey grinned, settling in for a nice long chat.  
She held up her drink. “This is one of ‘em, it’s called a Supernova. It’s somethin’ like-“ she ticked off the ingredients, touching a finger to her thumb as she remembered the recipe. “Uhh, vodka, gin, rum, tequila…Nuka Quartz, grenadine- something else, I forget, but it’s good! Well the Black Heart is more popular with the guys.” 

Jerking her chin toward another table she indicated a young woman with a tray laden with shot glasses of dark liquid.He chuckled.  
“Teetotaler is the word you’re looking for and no. I’m keeping a clear head for now.”  
“Thank you, yes, teetotaler. “ Mickey snapped her fingers. " So you gonna be in town long? The ‘Claw is really the most fun place outside of the Third Rail, they’ve got that singer Magnolia? Oh but Diane sings here sometimes- once you put a few drinks in her first. Heh.”  
Mickey grinned thinking about Diane strumming the old beater acoustic guitar she'd found in the ruins of a music store. What most people weren't aware of was Diane only knew three chords -one of which wasn't being fingered correctly- and joked that since most of them didn't know the original they didn't know how terrible she truly was. An old boyfriend had taught her then left her to start a band which never even got in a recording booth. At least once in the mess hall of the Prydwen she'd set up and just messed around with the thing and remembered the words to some sad song, but lost in whatever memory the song brought back, didn't realize the hush that had fallen. Now the guitar sat in a corner of the Drunken Deathclaw, free for anyone to pick up and play but there was some unspoken agreement that it would await its owner.  
He seemed very interested in the Supernova. Leaning in Mickey grinned conspiratorially “Tell you a secret- Preston likes Supernovas. The other guys rag on him for it but it’s not like it’s a girl drink. Two of ‘em will knock even a big guy like Sturges on his ass.” She paused, flicking her eyes toward the door. “Er, don’t tell him I said that.” Arthur's ears went red as Mickey leaned in closer.   
“If you want to drink, what’s the big deal? Complete nonsense.” 

Arthur smiled at Mickey. His eyes traveled down to catch a glimpse of her legs and feet. Mickey’s legs must have been tempting, enticing and plump from walking everywhere, wrapped in tight denim and ending in boots that looked to be in decent condition. She shifted her posture to show the curve of her backside. Someone had saved their bottlecaps for these booty hugging jeans. A girl must have her ‘make your butt look good’ jeans and Mickey had pulled all the stops. One might think she prepared for this.  
He cleared his throat, looking back up into her eyes. He always had a weakness for legs ever since he accidentally stumbled on Sarah while she was changing. He may have been a young hormonal teenager at the time but the memory of her legs was burned into his mind. The Elder cleared his throat.  
“I plan on being here for the time being. I couldn’t stand being back aboard the Prydwen when one of my people is in danger.” His eyes twinkled with humor. “Oh I know very well how Diane can get. "  
Mickey sipped her drink only for the straw to suck air.“Time for a refill! Need somethin’ while I’m up?” Uncrossing her legs Mickey rose then leaned over to whisper to Maxson.   
"Oh poor Danni.” Mickey pouted. “She’s been in such a state since her boyfriend died…She looks so forlorn, should I talk to her? I’ll go talk to her, don’t go anywhere.” Brushing a hand on his shoulder in passing the blonde made a beeline for the sullen Danni, her jumpsuit on correctly and a drink in her hand.

The conversation with Danni was brief and Mickey shrugged, returning to the table with with a Supernova in one hand and an ice cold Gwinnett which she set before Maxson. "Hey," She said when she sat down. "Danni didn't want me to say anything but your drinks are on her." Maxson smiled as Mickey brought him back a beer then frowned slightly, but then saw the guitar. His heart sank a little as he glanced at Mickey.  
"I'll..be right back." He went over to Diane's guitar and strummed it once. He adjusted the tuning pegs wishing in vain for a capo and a better pick. Even Danni turned to watch, full of wonder. This was not just haphazard strumming, but a melody picked out with skill and proper technique. The entire bar fell silent and all eyes were on the Elder. As the last note echoed and applause swelled up Mickey stared at him, mouth agape for a good long time.  
Maxson gave a stiff bow and made his way back over to the table and pulled the Gwinnett towards him and drank half of it down in one pull. It was then that he became aware of the ridiculous look on Mickey's face.  
"Best not stay like that for too long." he said, a mischievous smile on his face. Mickey blew a raspberry and sipped her Supernova. It felt...good to have played that song. He had been working on it ever since Sarah had died and he hadn't had the heart to play it since. He knew Sarah wouldn't want him grieving over her, especially now, but...still. It was hard. He took another deep swig of beer. Maxson chuckled at Mickey. "Only joking, Mickey." A young ghoul woman approached, looking nervous.  
"'Scuse me, uh..." she set a full shotglass on the table before Maxson. "Courtesy of the gentleman at the bar." She pointed at MacCready who gave them a thumbs up.  
"Ye-oh! Thank you very much, Miss.." but she had hurried away. Danse stepped aside letting the ghoul waitress pass. She shielded her face from him and slipped by.  
"Arthur, that was..." he was at a loss for words.  
"Beautiful. "Mickey supplied.  
"Oh man, he and Diane should start a band." MacCready was heard laughing. "Call it uhh...Steel and Roses."  
"Thank you. I wrote it when I was a teenager. It's a tribute to...someone who was very special to me that fell in the line of duty. Come and join, Mike." His eyes fell on Danni and he smiled at her before taking his beer and draining it. Across the room Danni smiled back and raised her glass to him.  
Mickey's eyes raked Danse like he was a delicious snack. "I don't think we've met...Mike, was it?"  
"Paladin Michael Danse, Brotherhood of Steel. A pleasure." Said he, and Danse sat down, beer in hand. "This is a great place. It has a good atmosphere. Perhaps one day the troops might like to visit."  
"Mickey De Longpre, Minutemen." She said and offered a hand which Danse shook gently. 'Well aren't I the belle of the ball, flanked by two handsome men."  
Danse chuckled, cheeks darkening. "Er...when did you learn to play, Arthur?"

Maxson was surprised more ladies weren't fawning over Danse. Actually he kind of wished they were. He was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the way some of them were looking at him, Mickey especially. His eyes returned to Danni and he beckoned her over to join them.   
"Hmm?" His attention returned to Danse's question. "Oh! When "I was in my early teens. S-...my mentor had gotten me an old guitar that she had recovered from Bethesda, back in the Capital Wasteland. She also got me some lesson books and I went from there."Danse of course was getting eyed by nearly every woman this side of puberty and the grave but he was completely oblivious.  
"Instruments take a lot of patience and practice. Impressive."  
Danni looked like a radstag in a headlamp glare. With some effort she rose, having been a little more ahead in her drinking than the others. Cautiously she approached.  
"Yeah maybe you should sing during the Minutemen marches instead of Diane, she sounds like a strangled cat." Danni snorted and sat down in the chair Mickey pulled out for her. She pointed at the shot. "Ahhh, your first Black Heart? You're not a true 'Claw patron until you have one."  
Maxson smiled at her when she came and sat down. “I’m not really much of a performer.” He considered the shot before him. He lifted it up then tossed back the shot and shuddered at the icy fire coursing through him.  
"Nice." Mickey grinned. "Smooth and sweet, isn't it? I took ya for a whiskey man. "  
"I normally don't care for whiskey but I like it in stuff." Danni put in.  
Mickey studied Danse a while. Danni's eyebrows went up- she didn't blame Mickey. Danse for all his by the book discipline was a looker. What was more he was unconcerned with the attention he was getting. Just as well. Arrogant men irked her.   
"So how is Hunter?" he asked her and in her slightly drunken haze Danni's thought bubble burst and she stared at him. The paladin repeated his question.  
"Oh he's...he knows who I am at least. Kelsi says she can fix his voice module. I don't know what to do- I'm...sorry I'm just a drag, you guys. Just got a lot on my mind."  
"Oh it's fine, doll." Mickey soothed then beamed "I love the new way you do your makeup by the way,you look like one of them models in the old magazines." She glanced about at the menfolk, expecting their input. "Don't she?"  
Danse was at a loss. He only had experienced friendship with women- his sisters in arms did clamor for his attentions and while fraternization in Brotherhood was permitted it still felt unseemly to him. And some of them were pretty, beautiful even, in spite of grease and dirt.   
"Yes," He agreed, glancing helplessly at Maxson. "Lovely."  
"Yes." Maxson said automatically though he wasn't sure what he'd just agreed with.  
Eyes downcast Danni blushed a bit. "Thanks. " Like magic, the scratch of the jukebox and dead air as it changed holotapes ceased and Someone To Watch Over Me began to play.  
"Oh, Ella Fitzgerald. " Mickey swooned. "What a voice!"  
Then she stared absently at the liquor in Danni's glass rippling. Not from the impact of footsteps but from something else. It grew worse and worse. Then the entire pub fell silent. The windows rattled and outside the wind howled.  
"The fuck is goin' on..." Mickey bolted out of her chair.  
Arthur smiled at Danni but then frowned. He too heard the noise. He stood up and hurried after Mickey. It could have been a rad storm, but he had never heard a storm this bad before except when the Prydwen had passed through. They had passed through the outer edge and Kells had been hard pressed to keep the massive airship on course.

Rad storms weren't uncommon. So long as one had shelter they would be fine. But this...this wasn't a rad storm.  
"Get away from the windows!" Mickey shouted and the patrons of the Drunken Deathclaw started up out of their seats and retreated inward. Silence. Gritting her teeth Mickey said "Super mutants playin' with bombs?"  
Arthur's brow lowered as he heeded Mickey’s warning. Super Mutants with bombs? He knew that meant the suiciders. They were extremely dangerous in that they carried mini nukes to ambush their pray. If you got too close, you would be blown to pieces. A lucky shot meant killing them first. He only had his prized pistol with him but he had no interest in endangering the settlers of Sanctuary. He drew his pistol anyway and thumbed back the hammer.  
Radiating authority, Mickey shouted to the settlers "Battle stations! Get your asses in gear! Man the towers and get a visual ASAP!" She turned to Danse and Maxson. "We could use some extra guns." Grinning she yelled at the dispersing settlers, drawing guns and knives and filing out the door "This isn't a drill, people, let's move!"  
Outside Preston was rallying the settlers too. "Get the children and elderly to safety!" Mickey led the others to the warehouse.  
"Stock up, fellas. It's gonna be a long night!" She glanced around. "The fuck? Where's Danni?"  
"Synths!" Yelled one of the men "It's a fuckton of synths!"  
Preston's nostrils flared "Ready up! Minutemen! " A firing line set up on the edge of town. Over the hill came a swarm of the machines and in a flash of light they were obliterated. "Let's kick some ass!" Danni readied another pulse grenade. "CATCH THIS!"  
Maxson grinned. “Glad to help.” He looked at Danse. “Watch my back, Paladin.” He took up a position behind a stack of old tires. Synths? Why are they here? He peeked out from behind his cover and took careful aim and fired off. Some of his shots went wide but others struck the mechanical soldiers in the head and chest. He ducked back behind cover before peeking out and firing again.  
"They'll be after the tech!" Danse shouted, nodding to the Elder. _My armor!_ he thought, but it was still being repaired. He hunkered down near Maxson , firing at any synth came too close. The bots swarmed like locusts, beams of blue light firing in all direction. Mickey was laughing like a madwoman.  
"Come at me, fuckers, I'll show you how we do it in Boston! 'Ey!" Looking down at her leather jacket, it smoked a moment as it was scorched by laser fire. Pressing the barrel of her hand cannon to the offending synth she pulled the trigger, sending metal chunks all over.  
MacCready was up on a tower picking off synths with his sniper rifle, Preston shouted orders "Don't give an inch! Keep firing!" Danni threw grenades like confetti at a wedding.  
Maxson kept firing as the mechanical horde continued to advance. Suddenly he heard a sound. It sounded like...propellers? Vertibirds came soaring into Sanctuary airspace descending low enough for twenty Knights to jump out and hit the ground, miniguns screaming and tearing apart the Synths that were marching. The Courser that was leading them shouted a command and the mechanical army turned to engage the Knights.  
“KILL THE COURSER!” screamed Maxson. Some of the armored Knights turned their guns on it and swiftly it fell under the hail of gunfire. Not content with taking potshots at the synths Mickey’s eyes were wild as she resorted to the old spray and pray, sweeping with a machine gun. She stopped and looked up with a gasp at the vertibirds.  
“Friends ‘o yours?” She shouted to Maxson and Danse. Danni stumbled in her power armor shaking off synths that tried to dogpile her. Danse aimed at the synths swarming Danni’s suit but hesitated to pull the trigger. The courser brought down, its minions retreated.  
“After ‘em!” Mickey called, fumbling with a magazine trying to reload without looking.  
“No.” Preston said, raising a hand for a cease fire. “Do not pursue.”  
Pulling off her helmet Danni stared around at the suits in distaste. “More soldier boys. Wonderful. We gonna feed them coffee and cake too?" Reaching down she picked up one of the synth heads turning it this way and that. Mickey shrugged.  
“I dunno, I wouldn’t mind givin’ some of these fellas some of my cake.”  
She lit a cigarette and took a good long drag, lolling her head to face Maxson blowing smoke from red lips. “Was it good for you?” She laughed and sauntered off. Stopping, she examined her spread fingers and let out an indignant cry. “I broke a nail! Ohhh FUCK THE INSTITUTE!”

Danse was torn between relief and suspicion of the arriving vertibird. It wasn’t with the Prydwen, certainly, but then who sent it? Did the High Elder and the Council know how serious things were getting? What was more, what did it mean for them. “Are you alright, Elder?” he asked the younger man who sighed in relief.  
The timely arrival of the Brotherhood was a blessing, but he was puzzled. As far as he knew, no one had radioed for reinforcements. He brushed off the sleeves of his coat and holstered his pistol. “I’m fine, Paladin Danse, thank you.”  
The Knight held up a fist to halt his company. “Sentinel William McCallan, Brotherhood of Steel DC chapter. Who’s in charge here?” Maxson stepped forward.  
“Elder Arthur Maxson, Brotherhood of Steel Commonwealth chapter. You’re a sight for sore eyes, Sentinel McCallan.” The Sentinel’s platoon brought their fists to their chests in a respectful salute. McCallan removed his helmet and held it under his left arm. His face was weathered and slightly scarred, but handsome- bright green eyes and a strong jaw with a short goatee. The Sentinel surveyed the Elder and smiled. “You sure grew up into a fine young man, Arthur.” Maxson frowned.  
“You’ve got me at a disadvantage, Sentinel McCallan. You know me but I d-...wait a minute.” Maxson stepped forward, eyes widening in dawning recognition.  
“Man, I haven’t seen you since you was a little boy!" McCallan grinned. " ELDER, now, eh? The youngest Elder ever appointed to the position.” His smile faded. “Listen..I’m sorry about Sentinel Lyons. She was a...good friend. If it weren’t for her I probably wouldn’t be standing here right now.” Maxson’s smile also faded. He didn’t speak for a few moments. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “Anywhere where are my manners? This is my right hand man, Paladin Michael Danse.” McCallan saluted Danse. “Pleased to meet you, Paladin Danse.”

 

Danni, quite tired of this mutual admiration society, raised a hand to point at the men. “Wait a second, you knew Maxson when he was a kid? “  
McCallan nodded at Danni. "Yes, ma'am. I first met Squire Maxson when I was looking for my father. Long story behind that. But yes, ultimately we got Project Purity working again and subsequently purified the Tidal Basin. Fresh clean drinking water for everyone that needs it"  
"D'awwww little Squire Maxson." Danni teased.  
"Yeah he played with guns while you played with dollies." Mickey retorted. To Sentinel McCallan she said "A place where the water doesn't make you grow a third arm.That must be nice. Wonder if folks there go swimmin'."  
"I didn't play with dolls." Danni replied. "I read Grognak the Barbarian." She rustled a bit in her armor, either from anxiety or an itch, it was difficult to tell. "Of course I had a weird crush on the titular character." She added with a chuckle rolling her eyes at Mickey's flirtation. "Mickey you should go to DC since you're always so thirsty. I was just a kid when all that happened."  
Danse was just as relieved. The settlers were used to the armored knights but they emerged from the shelters slowly, cautiously, at the sight of this platoon. These were not Maxson’s men nor some small recon team. They were a fully equipped fighting force. Paladin Danse’s eyes lit up as he was introduced. He almost blurted that he was from Rivet City in DC originally which wasn’t true and that McCallan’s deeds were legendary which was over the top gushing but all he said was “Sentinel McCallan, it’s a pleasure- an honor. “ He was earnest in this and brought a fist to his heart in a salute. 

Pursing her lips Danni thought a long moment. _Hmmm. Lone Wanderer, it can’t be…_ Mickey strolled up snuffing out her cigarette under her boot.  
“Well now, what brings you to our humble settlement, my gallant soldier laddie?”  
McCallan looked at Mickey and smiled. "Just looking out for my brothers and sisters in Steel. Name's Will. Nice to meet you," he said, winking at her. She grinned.   
"Mickey. Pleasure, handsome."  
McCallan smiled at Danse and held out a hand. "None of that bowing and scraping, Paladin Danse. You should know by now that brothers in Steel don't seek personal glory; we do what we do for the Brotherhood. 'Course, saving the Wasteland is just an added bonus." He grinned.  
"Spoken like a true Sentinel." Danse smiled. "Still, I mean it- it's a pleasure. A few of our brothers and sisters served at Jefferson Memorial. They speak of your bravery and your father- a brilliant scientist and a true gentleman." He watched other two men converse. So this was the legendary Lone Wanderer. _He looks older than I expected. He must be nearly thirty by now. Then again, Elder Maxson doesn't look his age either. War wears people down._  
"So tell me, Sentinel McCallan. How are things at the Citadel?"  
McCallan shrugged "Same as ever. Still working on shoring up the outer walls, installing new defense systems. Sentinel Cross ordered me to take a squad out here to make contact with you." Maxson looked surprised. "Cross made Sentinel? Huh..must be good to have a commanding officer that doesn't need to sleep or eat." McCallan chuckled.  
"The Lyons would be proud of her. Oh, she also sent me on a diplomatic mission to work with Defender Rockfowl."  
"I'm glad to see relations between the two groups are still flourishing. Honestly I was afraid the peace talks would end in bloodshed."  
McCallan smiled. "Whatever you did and said worked, sir. The two groups are forging strong relationships among each other. While I don't believe they'll rejoin the Brotherhood proper, they're still stalwart allies. There’s a permanent garrison at Jefferson now. Aqua Pura is such a prized commodity now that people will try and get it any way they can.” He looked at the bodies of the destroyed Synths. “So what did you do to piss off the Institute“  
"Well, we need a particular component from a Courser to complete the relay pad. That’s the only way to get into the Institute.” Maxson said. “Well we killed one. Now it’s just a matter of extracting the node. We’ll need Hunter’s help with that. Let us hope Kelsi has got him up and running.”  
“Right well my boys and girls will secure the area here. After that we’re going to report to the Prydwen.” Maxson nodded and turned to Danse. “Paladin, assist Sentinel McCallan and his Knights. Preston and I are going to check on Kelsi and Hunter.”  
Danse nodded. "Yes sir." Addressing the gathered knights he explained the layout of Sanctuary- the defenses, the chokepoints, the shelter. He turned to Preston for approval in use of the armory, which the Minuteman gave. He ordered Mickey to see to the wounded and get a damage report to Danni and Sturges as soon as possible.  
"I hope you didn't destroy the component in your zeal." Danni grumbled. Her power armor bleeped to signify its core was low and exiting at a station Danni hopped out wiping her sweaty brow on her forearm, watching the knights fanning out to secure the area.  
"Guess we just take its head to Hunter. That's all we really need, right?" Stepping over the corpse of the courser Danni grimaced. "Did you have to shoot him so many times?" She touched the puddle of blood beside the fallen synth. It sure felt like real blood, smelled like it too. Once everyone set out to their assigned task Preston approached Elder Maxson.  
"Let's see if Hunter feels talkative."  
Arthur knelt down and started to twist the head from side to side. There was several cracking noises as he gave the head an almighty wrench, and it separated from the rest of the body. Danni smirked and shook her head. She wrinkled her nose in distaste as Maxson pulled the synth's head from its body "Eugh. Gross." 

 

They arrived at the warehouse where Kelsi was typing on the terminal and Hunter’s skull was locked into the diagnostic cradle. Kelsi was laughing at Hunter and the Synth himself was chuckling, albeit in a robotic variant of his voice.  
“Did she really do that?” Kelsi asked, giggling.  
“Yup,” said Hunter, chuckling. “Started kicking the everloving crap out of a dead raider. Funniest thing I’ve ever seen.” His red eyes looked from Kelsi to the approaching group. “Well well well. I heard there was some excitement. Sad I missed it.” His eyes locked on Danni.  
“Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear.”  
Kelsi disguised her giggling under a fit of coughing.  
“Bring me something, Elder?”  
Maxson frowned. “Glad to see you up and..running, Hunter.” Danni followed Preston and Maxson into the warehouse. Maxson's ironic joke earned a 'BOO' from Danni and a soft snort from Preston, setting the severed Courser head on the workbench. “Got a Courser head intact. We need your help in extracting the relay node.” Hunter rolled his eyes.  
“Your joke was bad and you should feel bad. If I had legs I’d kick your ass, Maxson. Right, Kels?” Hunter talked Kelsi through removing the skin and muscle from the Courser head and finally cracked the back plates open, extracting the node and shaking the coolant fluid from her fingers. “One relay node intact.”  
"If anyone starts making head jokes I'll take you out back and shoot you." Danni said watching the extraction with morbid fascination. "Just this tiny part and we're in the Institute. Huh. They practically gift wrapped it for us attacking like that."  
"Well, the important thing is that we've got the node," said Kelsi, putting a gentle hand on Hunter's head. "Thanks to Hunter, we'll know exactly how to integrate it into the relay pad." Hunter chuckled.   
"It helps being an advanced model. Well...former advanced model. Not much use for a talking technological head. Still though..it was a good life. Made a few mistakes, but I'd like to think I paid my debts. Last debt to pay is rescuing Diane. After that, I'll be shut down for good." Kelsi sighed, looking around at the sullen faces.

"I was doing some routine diagnostics and saw that Hunter's CPU was getting really hot. Turns out that this diagnostic station isn't meant for powering Hunter's systems over the long term. Only his reactor core could have done that safely. Eventually his CPU will melt and that'll be that." Hunter would have smiled if he had lips.  
"Aw don't be down, Kels. We did good, you and I. Just promise me something." Kelsi turned to look at the Synth head. "What?"  
"When I'm gone, mount me on the wall in the 'Claw. Just don't stick my head in that damned Deathclaw, yeah?" Kelsi smiled sadly. "I promise."  
"Hunter..." Danni began. "I don't even think there's time to say how sorry I am or...how much I love you. If there was some way I could upload you into a new body..." her voice trembled and the waterworks began in earnest. "There has to be some way! We got you back and I have to lose you again...!"  
"So...there's no way you can be repaired after all. " Preston sighed heavily. He'd already said goodbye once but at least now Hunter could hear him. There was a lot he wanted to say to the synth but he knew Hunter's last words should be for Danni. He glanced at her sorrowfully. "We'll get Diane back safely. I promise. "He smiled a bit. "We'll set you up in the 'Claw where you can watch over everyone. "  
"If I have to choose between going back to being a killing machine or death, I choose death. It doesn't matter though, Preston. I'm content to do this one last thing for my friends." He watched them go, Kelsi included, before turning his eyes on Danni. "I love you too, Danni. I'm so sorry I put you through everything. I wish I could take it all back but I can't."  
Danni shook her head. This was no time to be in denial but she couldn't help it. "I wish I could at least hug you."  
"I want you to be happy, Danni. Find yourself a good guy and have a bunch of kids..raise a family. Only make sure you name one of your sons Hunter, okay?"  
She smiled a bit through her tears then nodded enthusiastically "I will. Yes. A fine strong boy- Hunter. " 

He sighed. "All I can do is give you the knowledge to save Diane. I just wish I could remember what happened before I ended up here. I remember Diane being taken by X6, but nothing else before that. Obviously I must have self-destructed, but I can't remember why. My memory chip must have been damaged in the blast. Blast-Blast. My memory chip must have been damaged in the bl-..damaged in the...memory chip. Love you, Danni-Danni-Danni-Danni." The diagnostic console's alarm began to beep rather loudly. Kelsi came running back in, alerted by the loud alarms, followed closely by Elder Maxson.  
"No no no no no...Hunter don't you crap out on me now," she said, sitting down in front of the terminal and feverishly typing. "We're losing him! Hunter, the node! How do we integrate the relay node into the pad?!" She took hold of Hunter's skull in both hands. "Node-Node-Node-Node-Node-Node-Relay node. Access-sssss-sssessing schematicsssss-sssschematics. Relay n-information is on the terminal." The terminal displayed detailed schematics on how exactly to build the relay pad down to the last bolt. Kelsi gaped at the terminal and then looked at Hunter.  
"Hunter.." Tears were pouring fast down her face. "Goodbye..my friend," she said in a shaky voice.   
"Danni-Danni-DANNI-DANNI-" Kelsi yelped and dropped the skull as an electrical surge shot through Hunter's metallic head, the object landing with a loud clang on the workbench. His red eyes blinked and flickered and a pained chattering sound came from him as his memory chip completely fried and his systems shut down. Maxson had been standing in wide-eyed shock as he saw Hunter shut down.   
"Godspeed, Hunter," he murmured, putting a hand on Danni's shoulder. She stood there, hanging on his every word. As his systems began to fail the beeps made her give a cry of alarm. "I love you...!" She said, over and over, so that would be the last thing he'd hear. It encompassed everything she didn't have time to say, was the only thing that mattered. She fell silent as the lights in Hunter's eyes flickered out. As Elder Maxson placed a hand on her shoulder it was on her tongue to cut him with harsh words, but the fire in her died out. The gesture went to her heart more than anything he could have said. She stood there staring at Hunter, reaching to rest her hand on Maxson's.  
Preston spared Hunter one last look. "Goodbye, Hunter. And thanks. " As he passed through the door he pulled his hat further down to hide his face.  
Outside Preston couldn't bring himself to watch his friend's death throes. He leaned against the wall, head down. He looked up to see MacCready's sorrowful expression. The merc said nothing, but removed his hat.  
Kelsi let out a quickly stifled sob, disconnecting Hunter’s skull from the diagnostic cradle. She didn’t speak for the longest time and held the head to her chest. Finally she turned around and tears ran free down her face. “We need to get that relay built. For Diane and for Hunter and for all the Commonwealth. C’mon Danni,” she said, wiping her eyes and rallying herself, a fierce gleam in her eyes. “We got shit to do.”

Sturges and Danni worked alongside Kelsi to build the relay. It was difficult work- complex, costly, and as Danni predicted required a lot of power. One of the windmills stopped working and a few houses were without power for a few days. Fixing this issue set back work on the teleporter and the settlers complained until Preston gave them a dressing down about being spoiled and ungrateful they had electricity in the first place. The precious circuit board that Sturges had promised Danni sadly had to be integrated into the teleporter's terminal. Danni didn't even complain. She didn't talk much anymore, not even swearing when her tools were misplaced. _Do what you can for the living, then you can fall to pieces._  
As Preston had promised, Hunter's head was given a place of honor in the Drunken Deathclaw. It was his idea to place the head above the main doorway so everyone was under his watchful gaze. Danse said Hunter deserved a funeral with full honors but Danni refused. No more moping about and saying goodbye, we have work to do. Privately she thought, _And men say women are too sentimental._ Sturges was a little disturbed that 'spicy noodle' was losing her bite until Marcy Long complained Hunter's head was creepy and should be thrown in the river. Unfortunately for her that got back to Danni who, without a word approached in her power armor and tried to throw Marcy into the river until the combined efforts of Paladin Danse, Sturges, and Preston stopped her.  
Elder Maxson had helped out where he could Sentinel McCallan of the DC chapter hadn’t come back and the Elder assumed that he was still aboard the Prydwen reporting to the Lancer-Captain. The settlers were wary at first as the Elder assisted them in their daily tasks. As they understood he was there as an honored guest. The man had been born and bred to lead. Their General worked beside her people and the settlers agreed among themselves that Elder Maxson was following her example. Whether or not that was the case, they did not know, but they were certain their way of thinking was right.  
Everyone tried their best to carry on as normal, not wanting to speculate on what horrors the Institute might be inflicting on their beloved General. Danse helped Danni as best he could, even if it was as simple as handing her the requested wrench. They all looked the same to him. When Danni fixed a sticky actuator on his t60 Danse commented to Elder Maxson that perhaps Danni was missing her calling as a scribe. Danni replied that these people needed her- the Brotherhood had plenty of scribes and they were more talented than her to boot. Danse didn't give up on his campaign to convince Danni to take the oath. He preached the gospel of Maxson here and there. True, Maxson and Danni had a common thread, a dilemma she'd never shared with anyone else. Expectation due to bloodline. The Maxson Dynasty founded the Brotherhood of Steel and the Prowers founded the Reverent. Though the Reverent were nearly gone. Danni wondered if Maxson even cared that he'd helped destroy her family. For a long time her blood boiled for revenge. Until Diane approached her with an offer to lead her caravans. Maybe she knew. She must have known. Elder Maxson didn't kill her mother and father- her own grandfather had done that. Maybe it was the Thorn that decided he was to blame. But it was Grandfather and he was gone, thanks to Hunter. Only now Hunter was gone, too. She had nothing left but her work.  
People held their tongues around Danni nowadays. When she'd enter a room they fell silent. She resolved to find out why, she always found out. Danni had no patience for gossip nowadays and speculation and idle chatter about Elder Maxson, General McKagan and what tangled webs they wove as the rulers of the Commonweath made her tongue lashings especially venomous. As far as Danni was concerned if the settlers wanted to go back to scratching dirt and being shaken down by Raiders they could pack their things and go. Or better yet at least have the nerve and decency to confront the leaders directly instead of prattling on behind their backs. She knew she wasn't making friends this way but she didn't even care anymore.  
Nobody really settled on who should take the relay. Preston argued it should be him- Elder Maxson was too important and Diane was his General. Danse argued that Diane was his protege, Elder Maxson's knight, and his friend. But Diane was his friend, too, MacCready argued and nobody came to a conclusion. At least not yet. Sturges joked it might just be whoever made it onto the platform fastest.  
"We don't know what we'll find when we get there; we could be walking into a trap but right now I don't see any other options. If anyone has anything they'd like to add, now would be the time to do so." said Elder Maxson one night after the work day had ended and they were all relaxing in the Drunken Deathclaw. He was nursing a bottle of Sunset Sarsaparilla and frowning, clinking the rim of the bottle against his teeth. He glanced up at the inactive synth head above the door. 'It' would want to go in guns blazing and save Diane.  
"It's going to take every ounce of power we have to fire it once." Danni said. "If it's still working after that I suppose we could use it again after a decent interval. That way the Institute doesn't get suspicious. Maybe even use a different frequency?"  
"That leaves the question of who goes." Sturges said, resting an elbow on the table.  
"This all sounds awfully fishy to me. "MacCready leaned back in his chair. "But if they've got Diane what do they even want from her? My guess is they want her to talk everyone down but if that's true they'd have sent her back with peace terms. Unconditional surrender." He blew cigarette smoke toward the ceiling.  
"The Institute won't settle for peace. "Danse wrapped his fingers around his Gwinnett ale.  
"I'll go." Danni spoke up.  
Everyone began talking at once.  
'You're out of your mind!'  
'I need you to help me run this contraption!'  
'It's probably a trap-'  
"I said. I'm. GOING. The more time we waste-" She shook her head. "Do you want another synth attack? So what if it's a trap." Danni rubbed her temples. "The Institute is run by people- science nerds and madmen, yes, but I'm not important. Worst case scenario they shoot me and you find another way in. I can leave a distress pulser so you can find the place. On Hunter's old frequency. "  
Maxson was silent as everyone talked, discussed, argued but when Danni offered to go he frowned. His first response was _no you’re absolutely not going._ Problem was, according to the schematics of the relay that Hunter provided, only one person would be able to go through the relay. Everyone was still arguing. “No. You’re not going, Daniella. The relay pad will only allow one person through it at a time. You are skilled with a gun, I’ll give you that, but we need you here to help Sturges operate the relay.” He took a deep breath. “I will go.”  
The group exploded again in vehement protest. Fingers were pointed and some stood to give their words more weight. The cacophony made the rest of the 'Claw fall silent and stare uncomfortably.  
'Sir, you can't- I don't mean to speak out of line but I must protest-'  
'Let him go, one less Steelie to deal with-'  
'Oh shut up, MacCready. You only want-'  
'-about what I want, you're no better-'  
'-fall into chaos without you, who will lead-'  
'-get your head out of your ass-'  
'-outside and I'll put my boot in-'  
'-agree with the Elder, Miss Prower-'  
'-listened to Hunter-'  
A new voice roared over the others "That's enough!"All eyes went to the synth detective.  
"Valentine." Danse shifted in his seat.  
"Danse." Valentine echoed in kind. He stared about at all the sullen faces. "While you are arguing about who gets to play hero all hell is about to break loose. The Institute got their paws on a shiny new toy. Bunch of Brotherhood boys and the synths tore up Mass Fusion looking for some fancy tech. Was a bloodbath. I got here as soon as I could."Leaning over he murmured to Danni. "I'm sorry about Hunter, kiddo. Truly."  
Maxson’s eyebrows lowered. “What do you mean ‘Brotherhood’ boys? Who was leading that company?” He turned to exchange looks with Danse then stood. “The relay isn’t operational yet but this demands our immediate attention.” He looked around. “We need to go back to the Prydwen and gear up ASAP. Sentinel McCallan should still be there; we could use their help.” He looked around. “Anyone wants to come along, report to the Vertibird.”  
Nick lowered his voice. "What's he doing here..." His yellow eyes flicked toward the Elder.  
"Oh, Maxie, better say something bigoted before Nick blows a circuit- OW!" MacCready drew back his arm as Danni pinched him.  
"I don't know, I didn't stick around to ask who's in charge." Nick said. "Remember I'm an Institute castoff and us glorified toasters aren't exactly flavor of the month." He held up his bare metal hand. "Now hold on a second. What makes you think they're not going to move on the Prydwen next?"  
"We have to get into the Institute and stop them before they do anything. " Danni started up out of her chair. "Is there a way we can contact Sentinel McCallan?"  
"We have to deal with the immediate threat. " Danse said. "More lives will be in danger-"  
"All our lives are in danger." Danni said sourly "Besides, does the Institute know where the Elder is? What if this was to flush him out knowing he'd go back to the Prydwen to defend it?"  
Maxson sighed. He shook his head. "I don't know what the Institute's plans are, but it would be incredibly foolish of me to return to the Prydwen even though every nerve in my body is screaming at me to go back there and defend it. It could very well be an Institute trap." He took a deep breath, hating what he was about to say with every fiber of his being. "We have to trust that my soldiers can defend themselves and get the relay operational and get into the Institute. It's the only way to stop them once and for all."

"Huh." Nick paused thoughtfully. "Hunter was a better man than all of us. Suffice to say I was...more than a little surprised when he threw his lot in with S7-21. I tried to talk him out of it but everything I said went in one aural input and out the other. He did the right thing in the end, granted the long way round. "Nick rounded the table not taking his eyes off the Elder. His tone was cutting."But words are WIND, Elder. You've already done everything you can to drag innocent synths through the mud and it's going to take longer to undo it. What is your plan to get into the Institute anyway? "  
"Well Nick," Sturges cut in but Nick waved him impatiently to silence.  
"No I want to hear it from him. What happens to the survivors? The synths and the humans that surrender peacefully?"  
"Hunter did what he had to do. God only knows what his reasoning was, but he saw the error of his ways in the end. His last gift to us was putting together a schematic of the relay pad before he shut down." Maxson sighed and sat down again. "The plan is to use the relay pad that Sturges, Danni, and Kelsi helped to build. According to the schematic, only one person can relay in at a time and the pad uses massive amounts of power; there's a strong chance all of Sanctuary will go dark. My first objective is to find Diane and then go from there. If there is any resistance, I will not hesitate to shoot. But surrender? If there are Synths at the Institute that want to be freed, they'll be freed. If there are humans in there that surrender, they won't be harmed; I'll make sure of it. "  
"Speaking of walking into a likely trap." Nick sighed. "Well there is one small advantage. They have Diane- I don't think I need to tell you that she can handle anything that's thrown at her. Aside from the obvious and the tactical, Diane has some serious pull in the Institute- more than you could guess. " He paused "It's not my story to tell but with Diane there you might just get out alive. Then all you'll have to deal with is your own men questioning your...change of heart."  
Maxson smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "I'm well aware that Diane is capable of handling anything that comes her way. I've seen her operate and I've never been so impressed by someone so quickly before. As for my men questioning my change of heart, well." He smirked. "They have a right to question anything they wish. If they have a genuine grievance with the way I do things, they can take their complaints directly to me. I'm not sure what kind of pull a Brotherhood Knight could have in the Institute, but that doesn't mean I'm going to sit here while she stays there." He stood up."I think it's time. Let's fire that pad up."  
Danni polished off her drink. "I'm not drunk enough for this."  
"None of us are." Surges lifted himself out of his chair grunting exaggeratedly. The group headed towards the door and the patrons went back to their drinks.  
"Or maybe you're worried Diane is in there singin' like a canary." MacCready snorted.  
"McKagan isn't a traitor." Danse snapped. MacCready stopped.  
"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"  
"I thought Diane was your friend." Danni shouldered MacCready aside. Nick side eyed the merc.   
"You've got a suspicious mind, MacCready, you always have. Been stabbed in the back too many times. Or maybe, RJ, you don't believe people change." _You're lucky my model didn't come with eye lasers like an assaultron._ The synth detective thought angrily as MacCready turned his back toward Nick. He was finished with MacCready's attitude but at the same time the same thoughts plagued him. What was Diane _doing?_  
"I don't see why he has to go, though." Danni jerked a thumb at Maxson. "Why does everyone here have a hero complex? Hunter wanted to save the world and look at what it got him-"  
_Off to go collect his wayward knight and give her a time out._  
The detective brushed off his trench coat. "Danni, listen. There comes a time in a man's life when he has to fight for what he believes in. Do you understand?" She paused as though contemplating his words then turned to leave.  


"Alright, fire 'er up!" Sturges said. He nodded to Kelsi. The others observed at a safe distance at Sturges' urging.  
Kelsi nodded back and pressed a few buttons on the control panel hooked up to a large interconnected tower of computers and finally the tower itself. "Okay, here goes.." she entered a few more commands into the terminal and fired up the teleporter. The lights of the Drunken Deathclaw slowly dimmed and went out. A single spark shot from the emitter on the topmost part of the tower and finally ignited, cleaving a rift in the air crackling with blue light. The pad's ignition was bright enough to shine light into the darkened interiors of the decrepit houses. 

Elder Maxson shouted above the din."Paladin Danse! Return to the Prydwen and do what you can there. Check in with Lancer-Captain Kells if you can. "  
"Yes, Elder." Danse brought a fist to his heart. "Good luck." McKagan endured torture when S7 demanded to know the Brotherhood's plans. Yet there might have been something in what MacCready said...and it fell in line with Hunter's thinking but how could it be true after all? Was Diane just pulling strings? _We'll find out soon enough._ For now, he had his orders. He watched the Elder step onto the relay platform and into the beam. Maxson felt a curious pins-and-needles sensation as his body dematerialized.

 

-

The relay was silent, unguarded. "Hm. Is X6 back already?" Diane mused.  
"He is efficient but surely that was not enough time." Shaun replied softly. "You're too anxious, Mother. Have a seat."  
She complied and brought up her Pip Boy. "Oh no..." Diane rose again. "Excuse me, Shaun. Wait here while I welcome our guest."


	12. The Wheel

The intercom clicked on.  
"Helloooooo~" Then more quietly "...is this thing on?"A whispered 'yes ma'am.'  
"Uh, AHEM. The elevator. Get on it. Please."  
Maxson frowned. He knew that voice very well. Diane. Was it really her? He didn't respond but did as Diane's voice had instructed. He crossed to the large circular elevator and entered it. He had to admit the room he was in looked impressive. Highly impressive. All that technology..  
"OooooWEEE!" Cheered the intercom " It's been a wild couple of months. Heh. I have to say this place gives me a migraine but hot showers. HOT. SHOWERS. We've come to the end of the great game at last. " Diane sighed in relief then turned serious."Institute, Brotherhood, Minutemen, Railroad- they're all just spokes on a wheel. This one's on top, then that one's on top crushing those underneath and on and on it spins. Oh, sure you could stop the wheel. That is a nice thought. But I'm going to break the wheel. Proceed onward. Let's talk."  
Maxson grit his teeth. Yes, that was Diane. "Spokes on a wheel, McKagan? Is that what you'd call Hannah? Or Michael? Elizabeth? Are they just spokes on your wheel?" He wasn't even sure Diane could hear him, but he knew. She was at the heart of all of this. The Railroad, the Institute. He had been manipulated from the very beginning just like Desdemona had been. _A dishonorable discharge is nowhere near good enough,_ thought Maxson, fuming silently. _Was Hunter right about her?_ The elevator finally reached the bottom and he gasped. He stepped out and looked around the cavernous room. It was....wondrous. So this was the Institute. People in lab coats walking left and right, barebones synths were cleaning floors, servicing what looked like power conduits, or just moving to their next destination.  
_I'm in the belly of the beast and Diane seems to be holding the leash._

"There you are." came a woman's voice. "What in God's name are you doing here?"  
Maxson couldn’t help but gaze around him in disgusted awe. He was in the heart of enemy territory and it was the most impressive thing he had ever seen second to the christening of the Prydwen. He turned at the sound of a familiar voice.  
“Madison Li. I wish I could say it was good to see you but I’m not entirely certain it is.” He waved a hand dismissively.  
Dr. Li placed a hand on her hip. She was nearly sixty if Arthur remembered correctly but by some blessing of her genes did not look it. She was neatly presented in one of the white uniforms he'd seen on the others. "Still saving the world through whoever has the most firepower I see." She said acidly. "I expected you to send someone to kill me but Diane tells me-" She paused in her tongue lashing to glance around "Where is Diane? I figured she'd be giving you the grand tour."  
He didn't answer. Dr. Li shifted uncomfortably. She paused again trying to recall the words she'd chosen, even if saying them caused her agony.  
"I've got a lot I want to say to you and I don't agree with the Brotherhood of Steel. But you've seen all these life changing technologies- clean water, clean food, power and they keep it all to themselves while children die of malnutrition, women die in childbirth and everyone fights like it was the damn Dark Ages-" She stopped. "Why are you here? Alone, are you insane?"  
Elder Maxson started off, and Dr. Li trailed after him.  
"I came to collect my traitor knight."  
"And you think they'll just let you walk out of here?"  
"They will."  
"You sound certain of that. Are you going to fight your way out?"  
"It won't come to that. Diane won't let it happen."  
Dr. Li stared at him. "Diane is with the Brotherhood?"  
_Conspiring behind my back this entire time._ "That is none of your concern." And with that he turned and walked away. Madison stood there quivering with rage, clenching and unclenching her hands. 

Diane was there, in all white with an Institute logo stitched on the breast pocket. She was cleaner than Maxson probably ever saw her with her hair down in dark waves and eyes gleaming behind new glasses. She made a small sound of dread when she realized who he was.  
"Maxson." Said the elderly man behind her, his pale brows coming together. "Did you lead him here? Sound the alarm-"  
"No. He's alone." Diane laid a placating hand on his arm.  
"Here to murder us both and take what he wants."  
"Maybe. But let's be civil, son."  
Elder Maxson's eyes locked onto the man behind Diane. _Son._ Why was she calling this old man her son? He was old enough to be her father. Father. Father of all synths at least in an academic sense. He had been taken from his parents sixty years ago. Diane had never seen the look of fierce hatred burning from her Elder's eyes before, even when he disciplined her about Hunter the very first time he was brought aboard the Prydwen.  
"The only thing that's stopping me from putting a bullet in you is my soon to be ex-Knight McKagan here," said Maxson, his quiet voice quivering with rage. Shaun smiled a little ruefully.  
"You'd be shooting a dying man. Even that does not fit in your amorphous concept of honor."  
"I suggest you start explaining. Now," Elder Maxson's voice was deathly calm.  
"Do not pretend you have any restraint." Shaun said, shrugging off his young mother's arm. "You declared war on us and set your path the moment your ship docked in Boston. "  
"I knew somebody would come." Diane began. "Didn't expect you, you're smarter than this. See the problem is...nobody hates the Institute more than I do. Synths shouldn't exist but they do. As a mockery of my legacy- a science experiment gone horribly right. "  
Maxson was seething with fury. "I thought I was, but apparently I was wrong. I allowed Paladin Danse to keep you on his squadron. Those men and women put their trust in you, Diane, and this is how you thank them? THIS is how you repay Danse?"  
The Elder shook his head and the hate in his eyes faded to something worse: cold disappointment. “I suppose there’s only one question that really matters.” He made sure she was looking into his eyes. “Why?” The question was written in both men's eyes.  
"Honor, family, none of it matters to either of you just power, goddamn power. " Diane continued, her voice rising with righteous anger. "This is the kind of shit that turned the world into an ash heap. Each of you will dig your claws in and rip the Commonwealth apart, I will BURN THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND over our heads before I let that happen! This has to stop. Right now!"  
The fear and anger passed and her gaze was still as a forest lake. Diane's face was impassive. All pretense and humor was gone from her. Her eyes were locked onto the Elder's, a gesture that she hoped he'd recognize as that every word would be absolute truth. Her stomach was in all kinds of knots.  
"My entire life I've been a cynic. I've been told to believe in things, in myself, in a higher power. But for what it's worth I believe in _you. _I hoped you'd see the Institute as I've seen it- a potential Eden, a real chance for the future. Synths shouldn't exist but they do." She paused. " Danni loved Hunter, she spoke about spending her life with him. The crux of my plan was to unite the factions- the Brotherhood and the Minutemen to protect the innocent, the Railroad to integrate synths into society and alert us of potential outside threats. I failed there. I tried to get Desdemona to see reason, to convince her to stand down and not try to fight the Brotherhood. But she made her choice and her blood is on my hands. Hers and every other man, woman and synth who believed in her cause."__  
"You would hand over my life's work to the Brotherhood." Shaun said quietly."Why are you doing this..."  
Diane smiled in that nasty way, words dripping with venom. "I'm playing the villain, baby, just like you wanted. I always tried to give you everything you want."  
Shaun closed his eyes briefly "No you don't. You betrayed me, you betrayed him, everything you touch you destroy- " Diane pointed at each man accusingly in turn. "YOU wanted to destroy the synths, I destroyed the Railroad. YOU wanted the beryllium agitator, I got it for you. I was consistent I told you the truth, I didn't ASSESS YOUR WORTH. You side with the people who destroyed your family in the name of science."  
Shaun's brows came together and he spoke to Diane, his own mother, as though she were an ignorant child. " Maxson was completely silent and attentive. The cold look in his eyes slowly ebbed away. He sighed and shook his head looking her in the eyes. His eyes were hard as steel. "You brought me here under false pretenses- to parley with the enemy. Diane McKagan, you are guilty of insubordination, conduct unbecoming a Knight of Steel, willful endangerment of your brothers and sisters, collusion with the enemy, and conspiracy to commit treason. As Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, I sentence you to exile."  


____

Diane didn't blink. She just laughed. A bitter, mirthless laugh which flooded with tears, then she laughed hysterically. She sat down with a thump and cry-laughed. Shaun watched in bewilderment but Maxson's eyes went wide in anger.  
"What's so amusing?" He demanded. The anger quickly ebbed away, replaced by worry. He had seen her laugh plenty of times, but this was something else. He turned to look at Shaun. there was no anger there, but there was great distrust. Pressing a button on the intercom Shaun said  
"Send Dr. Volkert to my quarters. My mother is having a crisis."  
Moments later the doctor appear. By now Diane was in a ball on the floor and it took two synths to pull her to her feet.  
"Uh, perhaps a tranquilizer?" The doctor said producing a hypodermic needle. Shaun gave him a nod and Diane's eyes went wide.  
"No, NO Shaun- Shaun PLEASE-"  
Eyes darting about Diane was stopped by a synth blocking her path. The other door was blocked too and the machine held her in its metal grip as Volkert pushed up her sleeve and administered the shot. As drowsiness overtook her her legs gave out, and the synths laid her on the bed in a small clear chamber and the door slid shut behind them. Shaun watched, his face impassive. He turned his cold gaze on Diane.  
"I'll have her detained and turned over to your custody." Shaun replied, then something like hurt crossed his face for the flicker of an instant.  
"She is not fit for duty or to be director that is abundantly clear. I have no doubt the things she's seen have...taken a toll on her mind." He gave the younger man a look that echoed his sentiment of disappointment. Shaun sighed.  
"I don't know what machinations my mother pulled you into, how much she kept from you. I believe..." He turned his eyes- the same dark brown as his mother's- to the subject chamber. "...that she hoped for a peaceful end to all this and she cares, in some twisted way and tangled herself into matters she did not fully understand. But she is not well. I hope you keep that in mind when meting out whatever punishment you see fit. As for now I'm permitting you to leave this place. Go. Now." Turning his back on them he left. Diane was awake as evidenced by now laying on her side other than her back as she had been placed. Her back was to the glass and when she heard the door open she stirred slightly. Rising she stood before the glass standing perfectly still with her hands behind her back at attention as she had done so many times aboard the Prydwen.  
"They're attacking the Prydwen. I tried to stop them."  
Maxson approached her and stood by her bedside, moving back a bit when she stood up and at attention. He looked behind him to make sure the pneumatic doors were closed. He turned back to look her in the eyes, remaining silent for a few minutes, his normally stern but warm gaze like shards of ice.  
“According to Detective Valentine, the Institute acquired a piece of technology that they used to devastating effect at Mass Fusion. Paladin Danse is aboard the Prydwen along with reinforcements from the Capital Wasteland. You are coming with me to see if the situation is salvageable.” He broke off, taking a deep breath to control his anger.  
" We're leaving." He did a crisp about-face and headed for the doors which opened before him. Diane gave a barely perceptible nod and reaching pressed her hand to the glass pane staring back her seldom seen reflection. She suddenly felt very old- true she was over two hundred but biologically only thirty one. But now, now she felt every decade. 

 

"All hands, this is Lancer-Captain Kells. Intruder alert. Hostiles have infiltrated sections A thru E on outer gantry." A loud klaxon began to sound aboard the Prydwen. Men and women in Power Armor ran here and there, setting up a defensive perimeter. Sentinel William McCallan of the DC Brotherhood chapter was currently coordinating with Paladins Danse and Brandis, Knight-Captain Cade, Proctors Teagan, Ingram, and Quinlan, and Senior Scribe Neriah. Teagan was handing out weaponry to all the Brotherhood knights that came to him.  
"Bastards came out of nowhere," McCallan was saying. "Didn't even know they were onboard until Michaels screamed and fell to the ground dead. If what the Lancer-Captain told me was right, this whole ship is just one big bomb waiting to go off. Best case scenario, we open the hydrogen vents and crash-land the ship. Worst case scenario, it blows up, its fiery wreckage crashes to the ground, and we all die." McCallan looked at Paladin Danse. "Lancer-Captain Kells said to report to you, Paladin Danse, so whatever your orders are, my men and I will follow them."  
_Like mole rats in a cage._ Danse thought dismally as Sentinel McCallan approached him. A scribe was making a few final tweaks to his power armor. He took a deep breath.  
"I'd sooner see the Prydwen at the bottom of the sea than in the Institute's hands. We might order an evac and overload the reactor but we won't be able to get to a safe distance before she goes up. "The sound of particle weaponry grew louder and louder as the horde of Synths advanced toward the door leading to the flight deck interior. The Knights outside on the gantry were putting up a vicious fight, but little by little they were losing ground. Screams and bangs were heard as the Synths engaged in hand to hand combat with the various Knights. "PUSH THEM BACK! THEY CAN'T GET TO THE REACTOR!" screamed a voice.  
McCallan looked toward the door leading to the outer gantry. "Damn it all.." He hefted his minigun, fondly called Eugene, out of a nervous reaction. He looked back at Danse.  
"If I remember right, the Prydwen is mostly over water. We could let the gas out of the blimp in a controlled descent and land us on the shore." BANG! The door leading outside to the flight deck rattled and sagged somewhat. McCallan and some of his men swung their weapons at the door and waited. "What's the play, sir?!"  
Danse's panting slowed. _Deep breaths. Through the nose._ His heart was pounding like a drum. The HUD of his helm was going crazy picking up hostiles. _There's so many of them._ They were out of options now. "Do it."

McCallan nodded. “Samuels, take Eugene and mow down everything not wearing power armor.” “Sir, yes sir!” said one of McCallan’s Knights. McCallan shrugged off the heavy ammo tank and handed the large gun to Samuels and promptly took off for the bridge. Quickly descending the ladder, he arrived to see Kells still piloting the ship.  
“Lancer-Captain, sir! We need to vent the hydrogen gas for the main tank and prepare for landing otherwise we’re not gonna survive this!” Kells looked conflicted but nodded. He flipped a switch on the PA console.  
“Attention all hands, This is Lancer-Captain Kells. Secure your stations and prepare for emergency landing.”  
The personnel responded as quickly and efficiently as they had during their emergency drills. Danse felt a surge of pride in spite of everything. _So it's come to to this._ He turned to fall back to the main deck.  
"Keep them away from the reactor! Hold your ground!" Synth arms and legs were crushed under Danse's steel grasp. He managed to pry an Institute laser from a synth's hand and fire it on its owner.The door to the flight gantry was blown off its hinges as the horde of Synths advanced through the door. Miniguns screamed as the Knights fought viciously to keep them back. There seemed to be no end to them. McCallan had returned by that point and engaged the enemy hand-to-hand, his reinforced fists doing heavy damage. The Prydwen began a slow descent as Kells vented the hydrogen from the main tank. The flight engines ignited in small bursts to control the speed of their descent.  
“Vertibirds secured, Lancer-Captain,” said one of the airmen at various control consoles on the bridge. Meanwhile McCallan roared like a bull and drove a wedge right into the Synth battle line out onto the gantry. He struck down Synths left and right, tossing some overboard and crushing heads in his steel arms. He drew a reinforced baton and struck left as right, taking heavy fire from the mechanical horde.  


 

"Come on, come on, come on..."Diane hissed to herself as the elevator moved at a snail's pace down to the relay chamber. Elder Maxson had fallen silent and followed her at an aggravatingly sedate pace. _So Shaun let him walk._ She expected him to comment how well she knew her way around, to reprimand her further and that would have been preferable to his silence. She was nothing to him now. A traitor. All he cared about now was his men.  
"I have to get something." Madison said. "I'm going to swing by my quarters, I'll meet you at the relay, stand by for deployment to the surface."  
Diane didn't wait for the doors to open all the way to get off the lift. Pulling open her Institute jacket she tossed it aside wearing only a white undershirt and slacks. Around her neck were her holotags. Scars of varying depth and size littered her otherwise porcelain skin. She reached into the toolbox where she'd hidden it- a 10mm in case someone was stupid enough to follow them. The chamber was abandoned- not even the janitors came through here. Madison walked as briskly as her heels allowed clutching a canister to her chest. She didn't slow her pace and passed both of them.  
"Let's go."  
Diane instinctively brought up the 10 millimeter "Jesus,Madison you nearly gave me a heart attack." Madison clutched the canister to her chest and hmph'ed.  
"Likewise."

 

X6-88 walked along the catwalk as calmly as a stroll along the beach. People screamed and shouted, synths announced they required repair and shattered beneath the armored knights, crushed by McCallan and Danse. Terminals were smashed either deliberately or caught in the crossfire. He stared down at a young man in combat armor, pressing a hand to a bloody pit in his abdomen. The lancer's eyes went to the ground but X6 kicked the pistol away before his fingers could brush it.  
The lancer panted, blood trickling down his mouth. "The Prydwen will never fall into the hands of the Institute..!"  
X6 took off his aviators and bent to look the man in the eyes. "Your Elder has abandoned you. The Brotherhood will be eliminated to the last squire."  
The Prydwen shook as it began its descent. Taking note of a Brotherhood flag X6 ripped it from its stand and held it over a burning console. The flames immediately began to consume the cloth and he dropped the flag, watching it be reduced to ash. Putting his aviators back on he said "Ad victoriam." and slowly walked away.  
_The Elder is not here. Someone made a gross miscalculation._  
Maxson looked up in time to see the Prydwen slowly descending. A shard of ice pierced his heart as he watched his beloved ship sink lower and lower and finally, with an awful grinding screeching crash, the Prydwen came to rest listing dangerously to one side. He felt the strength leave his legs and he sunk to his knees, horrified.  
_I’m too late._  
"Oh my God."Madison breathed.  
"Danse!" Quickly Diane brought up her Pip Boy, and with a trembling hand began to turn the radio knob frantically. "Paladin Danse. Paladin Danse? Paladin Danse...!"  
She beat the side of the Pip Boy, screaming in frustration and building panic.  
"We have to go-" Madison urged plucking at Maxson's sleeve.  
"We can't just leave them-" Diane protested.  
"We have to leave, NOW! It's over. They'll be after us."

Maxson was still on his knees, a look of horror on his face. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to search the Prydwen for any survivors. Surely there had to have been some; the Prydwen hadn’t exploded, which meant the hydrogen gas had been safely vented. He got up and began to make his way towards the wreck of the Prydwen, not caring who he was leaving behind and not caring if the Institute was still there; he had to make sure there were survivors.  
Taking off after the Elder Diane shouted after him. "You can't go there they will kill you- we have to fall back, let's go to the Castle, we'll gather reinforcements and go back- please!"  
She tried to catch his arm, hand, stop him physically if she could.  
Dr. Li followed at a distance mostly out of having nowhere to go. " She's right Maxson. Don't let this all be in vain- don't go running to your death."  
Maxson stopped when Diane grabbed his arm and simply stood there, silent for a long while.  
Diane nodded enthusiastically "Yes."She breathed a sigh of relief glancing at Madison who stopped and stared at the two her brow creasing.  
"Well I have to go to the Glowing Sea there's...someone I need to help."  
"You are sure as hell not going by yourself, Dr. Li. I know exactly what you're doing." Diane pushed back her hair. All the air had gone from her lungs and her chest ached as though she'd received a stunning blow." I'll send you a full complement of guards with you and throw in a few hazmat suits. We'll go to Sanctuary maybe we can pick up a signal there and see what's going on. I'll tell my boys to steer clear of this place for now." Ushering the three in a northwest direction Diane looked over her shoulder and cast one final look at the wreckage.  



	13. Aftermath

Diane pressed her hands to the small of her back and groaned. She didn't hurt everywhere this badly since she was pregnant with Shaun. She wanted to projectile vomit crackers and ginger ale onto the veteran mothers who told her she'd look back on those days with fond memories. She still did not. Elder Maxson walked as if in a daze. _I've lost the Prydwen_ , he kept thinking over and over. _Those men and women trusted me and I failed them, just like I failed Sarah._ He didn't say one word while they made the trek back to Sanctuary. Dr. Li turned over the canister in her hands and something within it sloshed audibly.  
"Think it'll work?" Diane asked after a lull. Dr. Li did not answer so Diane left it at that. After several minutes the scientist said quietly.  
"I hope so."  
Nor did she surrender the canister when Diane offered to carry it for a while. Diane sighed and glanced between the two. Instinct made her want to mom the hell out of Elder Maxson but he'd talk when he was ready. Probably not to her. She was still very high on his shit list. So Diane set to singing quietly to herself, mostly old sad country songs.

 

MacCready peered through the scope of his sniper rifle. "Is that...?" Lowering the rifle he called "They're back! THEY'RE BACK! Open the gate!"  
More cries echoed and slowly the wooden gate of Sanctuary creaked open. A small knot of people ran up,Codsworth among them. "Bless my circuits! Mum! You're alive!"  
Diane turned to face the Mr. Handy bleary eyed. "We could use some food and rest, Codsworth."  
Codsworth's eyestalks raised. "I should say so. Right away!"  
"I want a ribeye steak. And I want it. Rare." Diane said. All the paste in the Institute made her stomach rumble for real food.  
"At once, mum! And for you, miss...?"  
"DOCTOR Li. " Said she. She paused. "I'm fine. "  
Codsworth turned to the Elder. "Something for you, sir?"  
"No, thank you Codsworth," he said, nodding politely at him. He turned away from the group and walked away towards the direction of the 'Claw. Codsworth insisted Dr. Li at least take a rest and she sequestered herself in one of the rooms of the pair of joined houses that served as a bunk for the caravaners. It wasn't as nice as her quarters in the Insitute but it would suffice.  
"Outta the way, outta the way, best friend coming through." MacCready pushed through the crowd and embraced Diane. "You look like hell. What happened?"  
Diane managed a smile for him. "It's been hell. I need to talk to Preston but I'll catch you later?"  
MacCready sighed but let her go. She patted his cheek in passing, giving him an apologetic look.  
"What happened in there!" he called after her. Without slowing her stride Diane turned to call back "It's a long story, okay. Please. Later."

In the Drunken Deathclaw, Sturges caught a glimpse of Maxson and setting his beer down hurried over to him.  
"Elder Maxson, you're back!" he sighed with relief. "Well....are you alright? What happened? Is Diane with you?"  
Maxson started with surprise. It seemed he had forgotten that other people existed and so didn't register immediately that Sturges was talking to him. "The Prydwen was swarmed by Institute Synths and crash-landed by the airport where it was holding position. I don't know if there are any survivors. I'm of a mind to go back there by myself, but.." he shrugged. "I need a drink." He stood up and went over to the bar and ordered a Black Heart, tossing it back and shuddering, feeling a savage pleasure at the icy burn in his stomach.  
Sturges' eyes went wide. "We'd heard something went down up around that way." Rubbing the back of his neck he ordered another drink. "I'm sure Diane'll send in the cavalry."  
He suddenly furrowed his brow and leaned forward to look at the doorway "Excuse me." Rising, he bent over Danni, her red hair down and in blue jeans and a mended but clean Red Sox jersey that was much too big for her. She could have probably slipped her head into the arm holes with ease.  
"What are you doing out of bed? " Sturges asked with an undercurrent of warning.  
Pushing the handyman aside she approached Elder Maxson. "Well you're in one piece. " She too ordered a Black Heart and bolted it in a well practiced manner. "Sturges, I feel fine. This place won't maintain itself."  
That seemed to placate him and Sturges sat back down to Maxson's right while Danni sat on his left.  
"Least you put on pants." Sturges grumbled.  
"The Commonwealth deserves to see my legs but yes, I put on pants."  
Maxson didn’t say anything. He wasn’t entirely sure Diane wasn’t behind the attack on the Prydwen. He ordered another Black Heart and threw that down as quickly as the first one, letting out a hiss between clenched teeth, banging the bar slightly and letting out an “oof” at the burn.  
“One piece. Don’t feel like I’m in one piece. Feels like I’ve been ripped apart, shaken about, and then put back together.” As he talked, the warmth of alcohol made itself known. Maxson sighed yet again.  
"Pace yourself, Arthur." Danni warned but tossed back a second Black Heart as well. "Black Heart is pretty and sweet but she'll put you down. The relay is fried so we might have to scrap it." Leaning back she caught Sturges' eye, mouthing 'what happened'? Sturges only shrugged. "So you got in the Institute, what happened?"  
The Elder looked at Danni, opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. He looked away. When Sturges asked what had happened, he didn’t respond immediately. He looked at both Danni and Sturges and then began to tell them everything that had happened from the moment he had first met Shaun, Diane’s son. The pair listened intently as Maxson relayed the story to them. By the end Sturges was stirring his untouched drink over and over while Danni stared at the bar like it was suddenly very interesting. “I almost shot her, Danni,” said Maxson, a noticeable slur in his words now.  
"Well, " Sturges said at last "You didn't kill her. That was...noble of you. " he lowered his voice "You don't really think she'd harm Danse, or you." Here he finally tossed back his now watered down drink. "Hey Danni, why don't you uh...take the Elder out for some air?"  
When Danni didn't reply Sturges said her name. "Oh. Sure." Rising she said "Come on."  
“No I didn’t. Didn’t wanna.” Arthur said, then sighed and shook his head. “Not much of an Elder anymore. Just call me Arthur. Eh. No sense in drinking myself comatose.” He got up and staggered a little. “Woah now, Lancer-Cap’n. Stabilize the flight engines...”  
_Oh god he's drunk and I get drunk guy babysitting duty_ Danni thought sourly and led Arthur out by his elbow. "Alcohol only numbs it for a while until you decide it might be a good idea to frickfrack a guy who wasn't nearly as cute as you thought he was and wake up with a hangover from Satan himself."  
Maxson smiled faintly in spite of how miserable he was. “That would be a tad embarrassing, wouldn’t it? Luckily I don’t really like men.” He sighed, but this time it sounded less defeated. Danni walked him to a bench on the outskirts of Sanctuary, out of the painful light and under the stars. She tried to change the subject. "You know, I never really got a chance to thank you for saving my life."He followed her to the bench and sat down.  
“What do you mean?”  
Danni sat down too at a fair distance so as not to be a personal space invader. "Oh face it, I've been nothing but rotten to you. Even after you kept me from falling out of that vertibird because I was too busy gawking at my boyfriend-" She tried to keep to the topic at hand. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry. Really. "  
It wasn’t until this moment that he finally put together the pieces. “I didn’t believe you had a personal problem with me. I thought it was just general dislike towards the Brotherhood.” He sighed. “And I’m sorry about your grandfather. It’s not easy to lose a family member but I can’t imagine what it was like for you to see him do what he did to all those people.” He shuddered, remembering how the Thorn had torn through his body.  
Danni shifted uncomfortably. "It's...it's fine. Grandfather was...too far gone. He wasn't the same since...since Grandma. I asked Diane if he said anything before he died he...said her name. 'Elena, forgive me'. Grandma was his best friend since they were small, she was his rock. I don't remember her very well. " Reaching up she touched her hair. "She was a redhead too. " Danni sighed deeply. " By biased parties I was told that she was beautiful even beyond superficial standards. That she was kind and gentle. I wanted to be like her. I've certainly turned out disappointing." Sighing again Danni settled back into the bench. "If I'd stayed with the Reverent maybe I could have made a difference once I became archdruid. But I left. What a stupid child I've been. Well what I'm trying to say- what I am trying to say very badly- is...I think I get where you're coming from."  
Maxson turned to face her- he didn’t look as despondent as he did moments before then shook his head irritably.  


“Dunno what I was thinking by drinking, heh. As if drinking would make all of this better. Sarah would PT me until the 25th century if she could see me now.”  
"Sarah?" Danni asked gently. _He's lost everyone, too. Not only that I don't think he ever gave himself a moment to really grieve._  
“She was something else. Sentinel Sarah Lyons. She was the daughter of Elder Lyons. She led her own squad the Lyons' Pride. Taught me everything I know. " He sighed and wiped his eyes. Danni listened but without the intermittent nods and 'mmhms'. She tried to picture Sentinel Lyons, a golden haired amazon- a lioness protecting her cub.  
"She sounds like a remarkable woman. And...she loved you very much."  
Maxson nodded and looked away. “She was certainly that. Only family I ever had and then I’m promoted to Elder of the Commonwealth chapter."  
"Heh. No offense Arthur but it doesn't seem like you've been around girls your own age very much." She smirked at him. "I thought I saw you breaking a sweat when Mickey put the moves on you." Danni felt a twinge of guilt for trying to lighten the mood with that playful jab. _Stop changing the subject and let him grieve, you heartless witch._  
He clenched his fists on his knees, seemingly not have heard her. “And now I’ve failed them like I failed Sarah.” He murmured, turning away from her.  
Moving closer to him on the bench Danni laid a comforting hand on his arm then moved it up to his shoulder. She licked her lips in preparation to speak. No proverb or platitudes would suffice. She had the sudden impulse to draw his head onto her shoulder as her own mother might have done. _Mom, I wish you were here. You'd know just what to say._ Tears filled her own eyes and shifting her posture she tucked her legs under her and wrapped both arms around his shoulders. Arthur put his hand on hers and squeezed it. Danni had comforted people before- she wasn't good at it, true but she'd been showered with hope and love by two caring parents. Of late she had to use this reservoir as a bulwark for her own heart but now she knew it must be shared. She found she was crying too. For Grandfather, Mom and Dad, her people now scattered to the winds. The soldiers in the Brotherhood, even for Diane. Words sprang to her lips at last. " Don't let it pull at you, Arthur. I'm not a soldier or a fighter but...if you need me I'm here."  
Arthur nodded. “You’re right. Weeping and wailing won’t bring them back.” He sniffed and sat up, disengaging from her embrace. He looked at her and smiled.  
“Thank you, Danni. I appreciate you.” He hesitated and then pecked her cheek.  
"Anytime-" Danni said cheerfully then broke off when he delivered the peck. Her bashful 'ohhh' was soon given extra syllables, as "Ohhhh~hhHHHHH CRAP!" as someone called out. She watched Arthur run up the gentle slope and trailed after him.  
“BROTHERHOOD INCOMING!”  
Arthur looked up, barely able to believe his ears. He set off at a dead sprint towards the sentry tower, stepping up on a knoll high enough to see a veritable swarm of Knights in power armor, scribes in combat armor, and others carrying litters between them bearing the injured.  
Leading the ragged group was a Sentinel, his armor was scratched and cracked in places and there was a deep gash on his cheek, but he seemed none the worse for wear. Maxson ran out to meet them. “Sentinel McCallan!” McCallan gasped. “Elder Maxson!”  
Mickey stood at one of the pair of towers along the gate, her machine gun in hand resting on her shoulder. "Let 'em in! " She gasped and laying her gun down rushed to Paladin Danse, his armor scorched and bent.  
"Oh my god, Danse!" She wailed. "Are you alright? Does it hurt bad?"  
Danse sighed. "I'll be alright. We need to tend to the worst of the wounded and fast."  
"Stifle, Mickey, stifle." Danni grumbled as she approached. "Your makeup is going to run."  
Waving a hand in front of her face Mickey tilted her head back so her tears wouldn't leave black rivulets down her cheeks "I"m sorry, I'm just- I'm in a glass case of emotion...!" 

Maxson embraced Danse fiercely. He didn’t care that everyone was watching or that Danse was still in armor. Danse handed his rifle off to Mickey as Maxson approached and returned the embrace as best he could safely. Mickey eyed the rifle curiously.  
“It’s good to see you in one piece, Paladin Danse.” He turned to Danni. “Danni, go and get Curie and as many villagers as you can. We’ve got a lot of injured here.”  
Danni nodded and was off like a shot, not stopping until she reached a tall pylon at the end of town. Throwing the switch a siren rang out and the citizens of Sanctuary poured from the buildings. Maxson began to move in between his troops. Seeing them had put fresh heart into the Elder and he moved with purpose and conviction.  
“Fought them off as long as we could, sir,” said McCallan, the latter following behind Maxson. “Lancer-Captain Kells held the bridge as long as he could before we crashed. We weren’t able to get to the bridge after we went down so it’s safe to say he’s KIA. Proctors Teagan, Quinlan, and Ingram collected as much of our supplies and tech as we could, but most of it is still aboard. Sir..” he hesitated. “A Courser led the horde of Synths. I saw him relay in after we went down.” Maxson frowned.  
“What did he look like?” McCallan scoffed.  
“Black man wearing aviators, walked like he had a stick up his ass.” Maxson grit his teeth.  
"What is going on?" Curie asked as she hurried down the street. She gasped. "So many wounded. I need everyone's help! " She turned to the assembled settlers "If you are a doctor- if you even know first aid please follow me!"  
The cul de sac was alive with a torrent of activity. Dragging beds about, passing bandages and antiseptic about and calling for stimpaks. There was an endless stream of runners bringing clean water. Preston stayed at Curie's side, helping how he could even if all it was was resorting to pinning a scribe down so the shrapnel might be extracted from the man's leg. "This is gonna get worse before it gets better, just hang on!"  
Diane made her way down the street. "Preston!"  
Preston looked up "General."  
"Get on the radio, get Sweeton and his boys to get the medical supplies double time, bring everything they can carry."  
Preston nodded and putting his hat back on rushed to the radio tower.  
She stood still, lost in the crowd even as the chaos erupted around her. She found the Sentinel. "So few...so few returned..."  
McCallan looked at her. “You must be Diane. Elder Maxson said he was going to rescue you.” He saluted her. “Sentinel William McCallan, Brotherhood of Steel DC chapter. Yeah, a lot of us didn’t make it. Some fell to the Synths, others were crushed by falling supports, and some are unaccounted for, most likely went overboard while the Prydwen was still airborne.” He shook his head and sighed. “It’s like Jefferson all over again. “ He happened to look over at the House of Tomorrow and catch a glimpse of a face looking out of the window. Is that...? McCallan frowned. No, that’s not her. He shook his head. Must be seeing things. Wouldn’t be the first time..that fucking Vault.. he walked away to help the others. Maxson had pulled Danse aside and the two went somewhere they could talk privately.  
Diane saluted back. "The rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated. And yes, he saved me. More than once." She glanced at the Elder. _And thank goodness for his mercy._ "Knnnnn-er, Diane McKagan. Long story. We're here to help."  
Danni walked with her arm linked with an elderly man in a pastor's vestments, slowing her pace to match his. "General McKagan. "The old man said. "I'm too old and slow to help but if I may..." he paused and rested his hand on a large leatherbound Bible. Diane nodded.  
"Bring them comfort, yes."  
She jerked her head to the wounded. Religion had gone out of her long ago but she would never deny it to anyone else. _I feel like you'll be giving a lot of last rites too before the night is over._ At once the priest went to one woman's bedside and took her outstretched hand.  
Danse left his armor out of the path of rushing settlers and followed the Elder. He said nothing for a time but his blood felt hot. "She played me for a fool. I took her under my wing, I-" He drew a deep breath. "I almost wish you hadn't passed your sentence. I would have asked to execute her myself. "  
Maxson watched Danse carefully as he digested what the Elder had told him. “That’s precisely the reason I didn’t tell you until now, Michael. You would have been tormented for the rest of your life if you had done that.” He sighed. “I don’t believe she’s a traitor by any means. I did at first, certainly. Diane did the wrong thing for the right reasons, but that still doesn’t make it right. Believe me, Paladin Danse. She wants to make right and I’m willing to give her that chance.”  
Danse sat down on the curb and let out a rumble of anger. His mind was seething. It was all coming together now still he felt like a fool. " After everything we taught her...." looking down his eyebrows came together. Of course at the end of the day Elder Maxson's ruling was the law. Maxson's words rang true however and blunted the edge of his anger. He was absolutely right- if he executed Diane out of some self-righteous need to uphold the Brotherhood's ideals he would not only lose his sister in arms but a dear friend.  
Also this mercy was why he was still drawing breath- after all he was the enemy.  
At the same time his heart swelled with pride. That couldn't have been an easy decision to make. On the other hand losing Danse and McKagan would have been a serious blow to the Brotherhood not just losing two good soldiers but others might question the Elder. Even if they were wisely quiet about it some of them doubted his leadership because of his hardline stances and youth. It would also incur the wrath of the Minutemen and destroy any hope of stabilizing the region.  
" What are my orders, sir?"  
“Help the others to settle in. Start working on shelters, ask Preston where we should set up. There’s going to be some tension in the days ahead, Danse. These settlers may not take kindly to the Brotherhood moving in on their front yard, but we have to make this work. Eventually I’m going to put together a group to go back to the Prydwen to look for more survivors and to recover the dead as well as leftover tech.”  
Maxson held in a sigh of relief; he could imagine what was going through Danse’s mind right about now. “I know, Paladin Danse. It was a terrible thing to hear. But Diane has sacrificed more than we both could comprehend. You and I were born into this world whereas she wasn’t. She’s an outsider in more ways than one. A true traitor would have done all this and wouldn’t have batted an eye. If you ask me, living with the knowledge of what she’s done is the worst punishment I could imagine.” He sat down beside Danse.  
“I'm going to speak to her and redact her exile for the time being and leave her as an aspirant." He paused as though he couldn't believe he words that had just come out of his mouth. But he knew McKagan. He wasn't prepared to make an example out of an ally. _Still, she will be punished._ If Diane wanted forgiveness, she could earn it.  
"If you no longer want to speak to her, that’s on you, but you are not to take any action against her unless I authorize it. If it turns out that she really is a traitor, you bring her to me alive, understood?”  
Looking up Danse watched the settlers rushing about. They didn't seem too particularly concerned about the Brotherhood of Steel muscling in on their territory- they simply had wounded. At the end of the day they were all just people. Among them Danni stood holding a roll of bandages for another settler, her Red Sox jersey speckled with blood. Her face was almost as red as the shirt itself and her mouth was agape. Sturges was beside her and swept her up in a bridal carry.  
" Put me down, I can work!" She complained but did not struggle. Touching her arm was enough to tell Sturges she was burning with a fever.  
" You ain't strong enough to work this hard yet, Danni Ruth, and that's final!"  
Sturges deposited the girl beside Elder Maxson and pointed at her threateningly" You stay right here- right here- don't move a muscle, you stay with the Elder and don't move."  
Danni growled but stayed put, arms folded tightly. She'd been put in time out like a naughty child even when she could help. With a sigh all she could do was watch and listen. The elderly priest prayed over the dead and dying. So many sheets covering beds, so many cries of pain. She didn't dare look at the Elder but after a moment her eyes flicked up. He did not speak nor meet her gaze, then covered his face with his hands.


	14. The Long Way Round

The settlers turn their hands to work as they always did. There were less parties at the Drunken Deathclaw these days everyone was too busy and instead of having a beer after work for a good long time they just went straight to bed. Danni was still ailing over what Curie diagnosed as residual infection from the Thorn. The rest was nothing more than overexertion. She lay in bed reading whatever comics MacCready brought her. The former bare-bones village of Sanctuary Hills was taking on more of a permanent township feeling from what it used to be. Brotherhood Knights and Minutemen Militia, returned to the Prydwen to recover some dead Synth bodies and more of the abandoned technology from the wreckage. Dr. Li had been given her own home where she'd placed her research and seldom spoke to anyone except Diane since returning from bringing the FEV serum to Dr. Brian Virgil. He'd refused to return with them in spite of her protests but Diane assured her he would come around eventually.  
Many of the Minutemen had expressed interest in joining the Brotherhood of Steel either due to their interest in getting their hands on some power armor or because they'd made friends within the Brotherhood's ranks. Danni turned her attentions to the maintenance of Sanctuary and got to learn alongside some of the engineers and with their help she at last brought her Sentrybot back online and dubbed him Sarge 2. Sarge 2 was given a coat of blue paint and on his chest was painted the Minuteman lightning bolt and rifle. The robot was unveiled with great ceremony before being escorted to the Castle-some of the Brotherhood of Steel who had escaped to the Prydwen had taken refuge inside the old fortress and they were heartened to learn that their Elder had survived.  
Danni eventually set out with the caravans again, unable to bear Hunter's ghost haunting her. Sanctuary had grown from a few piddling farms and a decayed neighborhood into a veritable fortress. Concrete walls surrounded it topped with guard posts and turrets. The Drunken Deathclaw of course was still the crown jewel but added were multiple shops and stands that would put Bunker Hill to shame. Danni's trade circuit always led her back here. She gazed up at the Minutemen and Brotherhood of Steel flags flying side by side, sipping a Nuka Cherry through a straw.

Paladin Danse at last had a long talk with Diane. There'd been raised voices, tears and it ended in a hug. Danse agreed to keep her on his squad on the condition that she share any future plans with him- no more scheming, and so help her if he found out. Elder Maxson spoke to Diane in private explaining that exile had been too hasty a punishment- instead she would be confined for thirty days. Enough time, he hoped, to unravel her web.

The first week of Diane's confinement nearly wore her down. By her second week she spent all of her waking hours pacing back and forth like a caged beast. The rest of the time she did little more than eat, sleep and then sit in the center of her room staring. One night Danni sneaked into the brig and even though she wasn't supposed to she pushed the small latch where food was passed through aside to get a look at the General. After a moment she looked away, but when Danni took a second look through the slot another pair of eyes met hers and she let the metal latch fall with a gasp. _She's got eyes like a dead fish._ It was true-Diane had lost some weight and her cheekbones became sharper. Her skin took on a waxy hue and she was not as beautiful as she once was. Diane in better times could turn the heads of every man in a room, and now she resembled one of the sickly beggars who came to Sanctuary pleading for refuge.  
But her eyes were what disturbed Danni the most. They were distant, without mirth or even tranquility. _We'll be lucky if she doesn't snap before she gets out of here. She's supposed to be spending her time thinking about what she's done but it's enough to drive a person mad._  


Elder Maxson turned up at Danni's one night when she was on medical rest carrying a few bottles of Nuka-Cola and some Salisbury steaks and InstaMash. He knocked on her door.  
"Daniella? It's Arthur, I brought something for you if you want it"  
There was silence on the other side of the door for a time then Danni's voice called "Arthur?" Then sotto voce "Seriously?" Louder, "Okay hold on just a minute." Sound of her crossing the room and the rattle of a buckle then the door cracked open "I wasn't expecting company, what can I do for you?"  
"More Grognak comics?" He had pulled a nearby crate in the center of the floor and set the colas and the steaks and mash on it, pulling some random fragments of things to use as chairs. Turning back around she smiled slightly at the invitation. "Did Mickey put you up to this? I'm not forgetting to eat. I'm making a breakthrough- I think I can fix this Pip-Boy." she gestured to a dismantled Pip Boy 3000 on her desk painted a pretty shade of blue.  
"Mickey didn't put me up to this, no. I just wanted to have dinner with you." He looked to the pile of parts on the desk. "I've heard of those before. I think Diane said it was some sort of personal computer device or something like that. But the Pip-Boy can wait, can't it? Unless...you don't want to have dinner with me." He looked a little put out at the thought of it all and even started gathering up the meal.  


Danni waved her hands frantically "No that's not what I'm saying." She smiled "Sit back down,come on don't be that way. And please, call me Danni."  
He set out some steak and mash on what looked like a personal compact mirror that looked like it hadn't fared well over the centuries. Opening a Nuka-Cola for himself, he sat down across from her. Digging in a crate Danni said "Yeah Diane has one of these- a nicer model and of course it's intact she let me play with it sometimes. Really I'm surprised at the Brotherhood never looked into Vault-Tec technology except for a perfunctory glance, they really were innovative I mean... I know they did awful things in the end."  
After some more rummaging she found what she was looking for- a taper candle what she stuck in a Nuka Cola bottle and lit with a match "There we go-mood lighting. Electricity is nice but there's nothing candlelight for a relaxing evening. Is everything all right?"  
Danni picked at her food. She suddenly recalled sharing a similar meal with Hunter up in the tower the day they met. "Honest truth I went to go look at Diane to see how she was doing. She has a serious case of shell shock- she had a stare a thousand miles long." Realizing it would have been incredibly rude to not eat the food that was brought to her Danni begin to eat in earnest washing down every other bite with a swig of Nuka Cola. Arthur sighed a little sadly.  
"Well...I'm just worried about Diane. I confined her as punishment, but torture? The Brotherhood doesn't condone torture. This is the first time I'm hearing about this As angry as I am at her, and that's quite a bit, I do still care about her."  
He took a deep drink of cola.  
"Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like had I just stayed in DC and become a Knight rather than leading a chapter of the Brotherhood."  
She peered at him curiously. "There's things that you just can't change. What you want isn't always what you get. I think Diane is a lot stronger than any of us give her credit for. If I woke up with my husband dead and my child missing I'd go insane. And now with everything that's happened..."  
Arthur looked thoughtful.: "What I want...I've never really given it any thought before today. I've been content with leading the Brotherhood and obtaining technology but...my life has taken such twists and turns lately that I think it's time to really think about what I want. Maybe my children's children can live in a world that's green. Maybe."  
"In the Reverent" Danni began sucking down the last of her soda "the archdruid chooses your husband or wife when you turn 16. Someone to even out your temperament or to make allies. It was primeval if you ask me. I left before that happened."  
"I'm glad you ran away. I wouldn't have met you otherwise." He smiled at her and finished his meal.  
"I'm glad someone's grateful. My parents were brought together that way but they got lucky." Danni hesitated." Did you know your parents?"  
"My parents died when I was very young, so no; I don't remember them." Arthur said. " Owyn and his daughter Sarah Lyons were my family."  
" Oh, I'm so sorry." Danni said quietly." But you were very lucky to have Owyn and Sarah. Even for a little while." Her expression brightened a bit. " Well now you know me and all the other ruffians around here. "  
Arthur stared meditatively at his Nuka Cola bottle. " I didn't really know any life outside of the Brotherhood. Strange...the life I lost never seemed so real to me than right now. Never stopped to considered what I would have been had they survived."  
Danni paused thoughtfully. " I just thought of something Preston said. We were talking about the feast at the Castle. I was busy trying to get food to the sentries. You didn't seem like you wanted to talk so I left you alone. I wanted to thank you for saving my ass but wasn't sure how to broach the subject. Preston said a few days later you seemed kind of lonely."  
"As Elder, it's expected to maintain a certain distance from your soldiers. Up until recently I was always comfortable with that distance, but things have changed. Maybe now they need me to be larger than life. I only wish I felt larger than life. My primary responsibility is the welfare of the men and women that serve under me. Losing so many people...it really kicked me down."  
"That sounds pretty rough. Danni said, lighting a cigarette. " Somehow Diane got all these hard sons of bitches to not just fear and respect her, they love her."  
"A good leader never tries to place himself above their subordinates," Arthur agreed readily. " never tries to shirk their duty, and never betrays the trust of those under them. I try to be that leader. I always share in the hard work whenever I can. 'If serving is beneath you, leading is beyond you.'" He shook his head. "Paladin Danse, bless him, tries to advise me on certain things. His heart is in the right place, but sometimes he likes to tell me what I can and can't do."  
Danni nodded in agreement. "Danse is such a good guy. He's like everybody's big brother. "She smirked.  
"He is a very good man and I've known him for a long time. Of course, finding out he is a Synth was quite the nasty shock. I would have deeply regretted having to exile him or execute him and, let's face it, he doesn't deserve to die or be kicked out of his family just because of that."  
"I didn't care for synths, either. Imagine if your lover turned out to be a synth." Danni rolled her eyes, resting her elbow on the table then her chin on the heel of her palm idly flicking her ashes. Arthur indulged in a cigar now and then but leaned to avoid the smoke all the same. Danni tapped the ashes into a nearby can, already half full of ashes and butt. "Was a synth, left to be with other synths then blew himself up to be a hero."  
"Hunter was...brash." Arthur said slowly. "And it- he cared for you." He added, still mystified that a machine could care about anything.  
"I don't know why you're defending him or trying to prove he loved me. What's it even matter to you." Danni said with no real bite in her words. Her grey eyes went to his. "Just admitting synths are close to human? "  
“I’m defending him because it was his life and those of his kind that made me realize how much of a bigot I’ve been. Sarah didn’t raise me like that.”

Danni's throat began to hurt and not because of the tobacco. "Lots of people were afraid of synths. A friend of mine, his partner was snatched by the Institute and replaced by a copy. I don't know why the Institute thought they were any better than super mutants. And made to look like people. It's sick. But the synths that escaped like Hunter or Danse or Curie who wanted to be human to better mankind- they understand everything that we take for granted. I didn't know Hunter long but when he told me he had feelings for me I..." She paused and looked down at the table.  
Arthur stood up and moved to the other side of their makeshift table and pulled a scrap under him so he could sit next to her.. "I don't know why the Institute created Synths in the first place. Maybe they were just so caught up in the fact that they could and didn't stop to think if they should."  
Danni wiped her cheeks. "But where do we go from here? What do we do now? Maybe instead of trying to prove to me that you changed, why don't you prove it to the Commonwealth? "  
Arthur frowned at her. “The Institute still needs to be destroyed. I must avenge my men. Then we will have peace.”  
Danni eyed a glass on the table. Without warning she swept it to the floor where it shattered with a little crash. Arthur's eyebrows came together at this.  
"There's your peace." She said pointing to the shards of glass on the floor." The second you locked Diane up you dashed all hopes of peace. You'll have an easier time drinking from that glass than getting a Round Table, your majesty."  
Rising from the makeshift table Arthur rose intending on taking his leave. "I don't expect you to understand." She rose too and followed him catching his sleeve.  
"I understand plenty. You saw the inside of the Institute. Why not use it? Isn't that what the Brotherhood set out to do? Collect technology and use to help mankind? " She sighed. "I'm sick of all this death and the last thing we need is another crater. I bet my last cap you are, too."  
He gave her a sidelong glance as though considering, then with a slight nod, made his exit.

"You're cruel to him." Mickey was saying one evening over dinner preparations. Danni waved her knife dismissively then set back to cutting the tatos.  
"I'm cruel to everybody what makes him special?"  
Mickey sighed impatiently. "Dan, you ever think Arthur _really_ likes you? Then he comes over and you go at him like that? You're probably the first girl he's met that ain't in uniform."  
"Well he's wrong." Danni retorted. "Locking up Diane is a huge mistake. Nobody else has the balls to tell him he's wrong-" With a hiss of pain she drew back her hand and a drop of blood oozed out of her thumb. "Fuck!"  
Taking her injured hand Mickey pressed a towel to the cut so hard Danni whimpered. "It's called respect, Danni." She said around the cigarette in her lips. "Or did you forget what respect was like?"  
Hot words bubbled to Danni's lips but she withheld them. She'd slept around, true, even spread her legs for services rendered in lieu of caps but she...no. Danni had no counter argument. Humans were still animals and it was their urges that kept this wasteland, well, a wasteland. Someone had said that. And maybe they liked it that way on some sub conscious level. Chaos, anarchy, some people scratched out a living and avoided settlements then complained about being hassled by Raiders who took their food or killed them or worse enslaved them, raped them, strung them up like totems to some god of blood and violence.  
Danni stopped, wondering how this thread of thought wove its way into the tapestry of her thoughts. She'd been a wastelander too long was her conclusion. A selfish, greedy human animal but at least she was not a Raider. She was an honest merchant, she argued with her conscience. But there was something in what Mickey said. Here she was, a thinking, feeling human being capable of self reflection. She didn't have to snap at Arthur like that, she could have been more respectful. Next time -if there was indeed a next time- she would be. Arthur was out of touch with wastelanders and Danni had seen the good Diane had done in making the settlers stop -or at least be more quiet- about their low opinion of the Brotherhood of Steel. Mickey had it all wrong. Arthur didn't like-like her, he just respected her. 

Wrapping up Danni's thumb Mickey took the knife and finished slicing the tatos. Danni sat at the table watching Mickey's niece and nephew on the floor, a game board of Blast Radius between them. Most of the pieces were missing and rocks or bottlecaps were used instead. Megan was seven, with yellow blonde hair and a gap toothed smile. Her brother Sammy was ten with a nest of brown hair that stuck up in every direction no matter what his mother did to it. The two treated her like a big sister and she often had to mediate when they argued while their mother and aunt were away. She frowned as she took note of a long scrape on the boy's leg. "Sam, what happened to your leg?"  
Turning away Sammy tucked the leg under him."I fell." He said simply but Danni wasn't convinced.  
"What happened?" She pressed.  
"One of the Brotherhood kids-" Megan blurted but her brother interrupted, hissing "Shut up, big mouth!"  
"Did you tell anyone?" Mickey asked. "What is this kid's name, I'm tellin' his commandin' brat wrangler-"  
"Children fight, it's over." Danni said tiredly.  
"Squire Anderson pushed him." Megan supplied ignoring Sammy's glare at her betrayal. Squire Anderson was the tallest eleven year old Danni had ever seen. He'd been born into the Brotherhood of Steel and thought much of himself. _He's also a conniving little punk._ Danni thought. _Well he'll be on latrine duty for the rest of the year now._

At sunrise Diane was released from her confinement. Diane didn't seem to notice the eyes on her as she moved in a dreamlike trance through the awakening town. She kept a slow steady pace her legs shaking a bit from lack of use. Crossing the dried-up creek bed into the little wooded area she passed a wire fence went up the gentle slope. Set in the ground the massive metal platform with the letters painted 111 in weathered yellow. She stopped and sat down crosslegged, staying there for a long time until the sun was at last fully casting its bright light on another day. When she returned Codsworth and Elder Maxson were waiting for her.  
"Mum! I was so worried! "  
"I'm fine, Codsworth. Let's go home." Diane walked with her hands clasped together like a pagan priestess on her way to a sacred rite. _We're so close now. So close to stabilizing the region. If we can turn the Institute's efforts to helping the surface...the lives we could save._

Codsworth did not say anything but his photoreceptors focused and unfocused. His joy went out like a torch immersed in water. "By the by my condenser appears to be full. Would anyone care for a nice tepid can of water?"  
Diane stopped again.  
"Mum?"  
That was when he saw it. Green robes coming over the bridge to Sanctuary. Twenty or so, ragged and dusty but they didn't appear to be armed. Codsworth dropped the can.  
"Oh _no_ ,” The Elder said, drawing his pistol. They may not have appeared armed but he remembered again with frightening clarity how the Thorn nearly drained him dry. He often woke up nights panicked and covered in sweat after dreaming that his beloved Brotherhood was caught in the life-draining grasp of the parasitic creature.  
Diane smiled uncomfortably. "Cool it." She said in a wheedling tone. Clearing her throat she called to them "I've already got a Mister Handy, I don't want any cookies and I've found Jesus. So tell me what brings you to my neighborhood? "  
One man stepped forward. "We will only speak our intentions to the Archdruidess."  
"Oh aren't we cocky." Diane gave them a toothy grin." You will speak to ME or should I go ahead and give you your parting gift? In that it will part you, part of you here, part of you there, part of you _way_ over there _staining the wall._ If you're here to start shit, by all means start something but please pack tighter together I am very tired and ammo is expensive. Elder, sir, if you want to see our new defense system's capabilities I suggest you stand near the wall- this particular method is quite...messy-"  
Only on Diane’s urging did Arthur stand down. He may have still been irritated with her but he trusted her judgement. He lowered his pistol but kept it drawn. He let out an involuntary shudder at the memory of the Thorn.  
“This is your town, McKagan. You remember what they tried to do-you remember how they almost killed all of us.” He shuddered again. Even ferals didn’t frighten him as badly as the Thorn did.  
"Wait!" Danni called and both Elder and General turned to see her running down the street. She sped past them however and slapped the button, allowing the gate to open.  
"Danni." Diane said in that same wheedling tone. "What exactly are you doing?" She asked through her gritting teeth.  
"Negotiating." Danni said, swallowing hard.  
"I prefer aggressive negotiations." Diane grinned. "That is,negotiations with a laser rifle."  
"NO no no, nobody is getting lasered." Danni cast a look over her shoulder then to the assembled ex Reverent "The hell are you doing here?"  
The man dropped to a knee. "We are lambs without a shepherd. With Tobias gone we have nothing. We came to find you."  
"What makes you think I want you here? " Danni folded her arms. "Or that I want anything to do with you people?"  
"Please." The man said. "We will turn our hands to the soil as we did before the way was lost."  
Diane groaned "Two hundred years and I can't escape HIPPIES. Somebody put me back in the fridge."  
Arthur watched Danni run up and negotiate with her ‘followers’. He said nothing.  
"We have nothing." The man assured her. "We are literally placing our lives in your hands. Turn us away and you condemn us to certain death."  
Diane hesitated. "What is your name?"  
"My name is Caleb. " he said.  
"Stand up, Caleb. I would look upon your face."  
He complied, and Diane gazed at him for a long time. "You do know I have technology against your mighty principles."  
Caleb nodded sullenly. "I can't speak for the others but I've learned that if we are to survive we must not let petty squabbles come between us. We are all children of the earth. They will understand, in time. With the right leader."  
Caleb's eyes went to Danni. Diane took a deep breath. "I wouldn't call that petty and I wouldn't trust someone who did nothing to stop the Reverent when they were bombarding our gates."  
For a moment Caleb was crestfallen. Diane raised her eyebrows. "But let it not be said I hold a grudge. 'Oh Diane it's like you're a hypocrite or something'. Gather your people, they'll be safe here. We have rules, though. You don't work, you don't eat. You steal, you get put in the stocks. You fight, into the stocks you go. You murder or rape I collect your fucking head. Follow orders, don't be a lout and you can call Sanctuary your home. Any questions?"  
Caleb shook his head.  
"Good. If Danni is your archdruidess or whatever then what she says, goes. Danni?"  
Danni's brows furrowed. "Now hold on just a minute, I didn't agree to anything." She threw a quick look to Arthur.  
He turned to look at Danni, raising an eyebrow, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Seems they're willing to talk." He stuffed his pistol back down his waistband. "I'm going to check in with Paladin Danse. Knight. Miss Prower." He turned and walked past Danni, not looking at her. Diane clapped her hands together once.  
"Well we're gonna need to build more beds. " Tucking in her elbows she waved with both hands in mock excitement. "Yay!"  
Caleb glanced around. "This is a nice place." The other druids, still cautious, murmured a bit as they passed through the gate. Kneeling Caleb scooped up a handful of dirt and let it fall. "The soil here isn't terrible. "  
Danni frowned and Diane winced at Maxson's comment. When he bid her farewell for now, Diane saluted Elder Maxson then gave him a cheery wave. "Well Caleb let me show you and your folks around." They proceeded down the street leaving Danni and Codsworth alone under the lamps.  
"Well that went better than I expected. "Codsworth said.  
Danni hummed absently in reply.  
"Elder Maxson seems to be rather vexed with you. Did you have a bit of a quarrel?"  
Twisting her fingers into her hair Danni yelled "I am an asshole!"  
Diane's voice came from the cul de sac. "We have tee shirts and free parking!"  
Codsworth handed her the forgotten can of water which she opened and drank gratefully. "Well then perhaps a bit of apology is in order." He offered.  
Danni shook her head. "He's always nice to me and I always fuck it up, Codsworth. I'm such a garbage child."  
"Ohh stuff and nonsense, Miss Danni. There's been a good deal of stress around here. Lots of people are saying things they don't mean. Say, my claw apparatus is getting stuck. I don't suppose you could take a look at it."  
She shrugged "I suppose... I could."

 

Paladin Danse sat at a desk in the officer quarters staring at a terminal that had been procured for his use. Research patrols had turned into rescue patrols, there were triage camps set all over, a group of Reverent was spotted heading northwest. He stood when Elder Maxson entered the room and saluted. "Elder."  
He looked sheepish for a moment as he was not in uniform instead wearing jeans and a flannel shirt. He'd not been able to procure another uniform in his size which he'd been told would be remedied soon but right now there were more important matters at hand.  
"We were able to connect with the Prydwen's network remotely. Reports are flowing in faster than I can read them. This is going to end up taking up all my time."Sitting back down Danse's eyes skimmed the green text.  
The Elder saluted Danse in turn. "Well, the Prydwen's systems are still operational, which is good. Seems there's still life in her yet but I don't see her ever being able to fly again. It took years just to build the thing."  
"Nothing's impossible, sir. The Prydwen will fly again someday. If not, we can always build a new ship." Danse exhaled through his nose."All's not lost. " Danse turned a kind face to the Elder then back to the screen.  
Maxson sighed. "You're right. I just can't lose hope. I lost hope when the Prydwen went down and yet here you all are." He smiled a little. "If you need any extra help, I can assign some bodies to help you out. A few of the younger Scribes want to help out any way they can so you can ask them."  
"We can probably build a new Prydwen before I finish reading all of these reports." Danse said grimly.  
Looking over Danse's shoulder the Elder skimmed over a few of the messages. 'Missing, missing. Injured. Deceased. Deceased. Deceased. Assistance requested. Deceased. Deceased.' It went on and on. He closed his eyes briefly.  
"X6-88 is the one that led the assault on the Prydwen according to Sentinel McCallan. He's an Institute Courser and Diane knows him. And now those damned Reverent cultists are back. They came seeking leadership and they pledged their services to Sanctuary. Diane allowed them to stay here and Daniella, I believe, is leading them." His voice took on a harder note when he said her name.  
"The Reverent, here? That doesn't bode well." He took note of how the Elder said Danni's name. "Can we trust Prower? Though I suppose she isn't her grandfather and has no carnivorous plants." Even as he spoke his fingers flew across the keyboard.  
"Yes, they're here." Elder Maxson said. "I have a bad feeling about their presence here, but I trust Diane. As for Daniella...I believe her to be trustworthy. More to the point, she hasn't done anything that's made me question my trust in her."  
"Prower is a bit of a...wild card, I'll grant you. But she's not dishonest. Too honest, in fact. Maybe we can scrounge up some more terminals and set someone else to this task. " At last he selected 'reply to all'.  


"Yes, what is it?" Dr. Li snapped in a waspish tone as someone knocked at her door. Then thinking better of it pulled the door open. Her eyes went wide, and her voice was hoarse "...William...?"  
William smiled at the woman. "Madison!" He pulled her into a gentle, but firm, hug and let her go after a few seconds. "Goddamn it's so good to see you. How did you end up in the Institute of all places? You remember what that bastard Zimmer was like."  
Madison's arms were stiff at her sides as William hugged her. As he withdrew she did at the last second return the embrace. "I heard about them, I came to the Commonwealth and they let me in. Kind of a dull story." She ushered him inside. "Bastard or not he found what I thought would be a soft nest for a person of science." Madison sighed. "You look well. Still Brotherhood, I see."  
Will sighed. “You don’t sound too happy about that. After Dad died and we got the purifier running... I didn’t know what to do. When Owyn died and Sarah took over, I rejoined the Pride and the rest is pretty much history.” He let out a sigh. “I’ve been wanting to go back to 101 to see Amata but she hasn’t responded. Guess she doesn’t want me around.” Madison puzzled a bit at the name Amata but he'd recalled James mentioning his boy's little friend. Her eyebrows went up at 'something important'. He shook his head.  
“Anyway...there’s something important I need to discuss with you.” 

"Me? Director? I don't want anything else to do with them. Besides it would take years to make any real reforms and that's assuming they'd listen to me." She shook her head and sighed. "I know Arthur would destroy the Institute first, there's nothing the Brotherhood would want."  
Will sighed. She’d reacted exactly how he thought. “You. Director. There’s no one else Elder Maxson trusts to do that and he thinks you’re the best person for the job. You’ve always dedicated your life to helping others. That’s what Dad always loved about you. I know it’s a lot to spring on you now but...the Institute has cutting edge tech that could radically improve the Commonwealth.” He fell silent for a moment.  
"And be what?" Madison snapped. "The Brotherhood's puppet? Even if that isn't the case that's how I'd be seen." She shook her head sadly. "The Elder put you up to this, didn't he. Believe it or not Arthur used to be a sweet timid child. So determined to prove he's worthy of his name."  
Will sighed. “No, Madison. You’d be your own leader. The Institute as it is can no longer exist. If you showed Elder Maxson that you’d do things differently, that would be that. We’d be allies, not your puppet masters.” He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Please just think about it. That’s all I’m asking right now.” He smiled at her one last time and then left. Madison folded her arms in a self embrace. _Sometimes you even sound like James._ It took all her strength to look William in the eyes.  
"I'll...think about it."  
Diane had told her Maxson intended to destroy the Institute, undo all its work even the good. But given the chance to make it a place of learning, truly save humanity.  
What good is another crater? Diane had said. Taking more steps backward- people are dying out here for no reason. They struggle and fight like animals. Make daily living less of a fight for survival and things will start to get better.  
_Were all vault dwellers this idealistic?_ Madison had thought sourly.

The Reverent were as good as their word. They fussed about crop rotation and fertilization, using their knowledge to produce a higher yield than Sanctuary ever had. Burying fish under the soil as the native American tribes had done long ago but the idea to bury much needed nails to add iron to the soil got a big veto. Dr. Li had been given her own home where she'd placed her research and seldom spoke to anyone except Diane since returning from bringing the FEV serum to Dr. Brian Virgil. He'd refused to return with them in spite of her protests, begging and threats.  
Diane gladly fell back into Minuteman General mode. She didn't like decision making but at least the smaller matters could be handled by Preston or Danni. Danni had convinced Danse to get Diane a gift as a gesture of forgiveness and to lift her spirits. He wasn't sure what to get and asked Danni to procure something. They'd mulled over a few items- a chain to wear her and her husband's rings on around her neck close to her heart. Even sixty years after his death Diane still wore her wedding band and it was looking worn down. Plus the entire town was in an uproar when Diane cried hysterically when she believed the ring to be lost. Mods for her power armor wouldn't be applicable as now due to her demotion she couldn't use it anyway.

So when Danse arrived at Diane's door with a fleece blanket held delicately to his neck Diane was suspicious.  
Her eyes suddenly went wide and she squealed. In the blanket a tiny black kitten yawned lolling out its pink tongue, opening its big green eyes. Diane cooed and gave a happy cry as the kitten was handed off to her. "Ohhhh how cute! Is he for me?"  
"Yes. I heard from a reliable source you had one as a pet...before."Danse said gently petting along the tiny animal's back.  
Already the kitten was comfortable being held by the stranger and purred as Diane scratched behind his ears. "Thank you!" hugging the kitten to her neck she used her free arm to hug Danse.  
"Ah, good. Both of you are here. McKagan, stand up." Elder Maxson's voice was stern and probably didn't bode well.

Paladin Danse saluted Elder Maxson as he entered and Diane was so preoccupied with cooing at and petting her new kitten that she squeezed the little thing when Maxson's voice startled her. "Oh my baby I'm so sorry, baby, there. " with kisses to the kitten's forehead. Laying out the blanket onto the floor she set the kitten down so he could get his bearings in his new home. She brought her fist to her heart standing ramrod straight. "Elder."

Maxson paced for a few seconds and then stood in front of her, glaring at her, eyes sparking with anger. His arms folded and he didn't speak for a few moments. "You know, I won't pretend to really understand why you did what you did. I won't understand your...attachment to Shaun after all these years. I won't pretend to understand how you could take the actions you took at the expense of your brothers and sisters in Steel. I won't pretend to understand any of it."  
Diane was stoic as she stood at attention awaiting her third verbal ass kicking this month. _You aren't going to pretend because you do understand._ She wanted to say but wisely held her tongue. The look of anger faded from his eyes and he smiled at her.  
"I will say that I am so very proud of you, Diane. While I may not agree with your methods, your desire to see the Commonwealth united is a worthy goal, one I can wholeheartedly support." He released her shoulders. "Diane McKagan, as Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, I hereby reinstate you to the rank of Knight with all the privileges and responsibilities therein. Your conduct over the past year has been exemplary. I expect more of the same." He stepped back a bit.  
"Thank you, Elder. "  
"Paladin Danse, front and center," he said, not even turning to look at him.  
Danse stepped forward. "I'm at your command, sir."  
Maxson regarded Danse longer than he did with Diane. "Yours is a unique situation, Paladin Danse. I'd like to say that I know you and trust you, and I most certainly do. You've proven time and again that your heart lies with Steel. Even after the revelation of your true nature, you still uphold the ideals of the Brotherhood. I can ask no more out of a man than that. I am honored to consider you my friend and my colleague." He paused for a moment. "Michael Danse, as Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, I hereby elevate you to the rank of Sentinel with all the privileges and responsibilities therein." He held out a hand. "Congratulations, Sentinel Danse."  
Diane's mind went back to the cute kitten, what to name it, had it messed on the carpet already, don't look away. Choo choo train. Nuka Cola. But she stayed at attention. She broke into applause at Danse's promotion but halted. Danse's cheeks colored and he was speechless as he took Elder Maxson's hand and shook it. "Sentinel...it's a tremendous honor, Elder. "  
He exchanged smiles with Diane who saluted him. "Congratulations, Sentinel! Ad victoriam!"

"Ad victoriam, Knight." Danse echoed with pride. Bouncing on her heels Diane only barely managed to contain her excitement until the Elder had stepped onto the threshold. Then she barreled into Danse and somehow got her noodle arms around him. Diane went to the couch to entice the kitten across the blanket with a wiggling finger Danse sat down on Diane's chair still aglow with pride. "Sentinel Danse." He murmured to himself.  
Diane chewed on these developments a moment. For Elder Maxson to trust her was a relief but she would always have his suspicion hanging over her head. Promotion or not, she was still laying in the guillotine and the blade could still fall.  
Diane stood and called down the hall. "Hey Codsworth, see if you can find a litter pan for our new friend here. And maybe the scrap pile has some food and water bowls we can use."  
Codsworth came floating into the room as Diane held up the kitten. "Danse got me a kitten! Isn't it adorable?" Grinning she hugged her new pet to her neck. Danse smiled a little guiltily. "Just added more to your workload, Codsworth."  
"I understand congratulations are in order. Well done on your promotion, Sentinel Danse. And you too, Mum! Not at all. Cats are more self sufficient than dogs or the various reptiles and insects Mum wanted but Sir refused to have in his house." Codsworth pointed his eyes at the kitten who craned his neck to sniff at the strange round creature. "Snakes, lizards, scorpions- blech! I wouldn't have them in my house, either. I stood firmly with Sir on this. Or propelled, I suppose."  
"People kept scorpions as pets?" Danse asked incredulously. Setting the kitten down on the floor Diane sat back on the couch, legs crossed negligently. Danse had been busy dangling a shoelace just out of the kitten's reach. Strange how something so helpless survived a nuclear wasteland. The kitten was all legs and ears, much friendlier than Proctor Quinlan's aloof tabby who also survived the crash of the Prydwen. The proctor had refused to evacuate until she was safe in his arms, even if she scratched and bit him in her fright. That anecdote had alleviated some of the dislike Diane had for Quinlan. Even Danni, whose synth lover had been dismantled by the research team reasoned that someone who doted on an animal that much can't be altogether bad. "They used to be smaller. I think Sanctuary will survive without me for a few days, yes. Getting antsy here. I'll still at least tell Preston and Elder Maxson I'm going out of courtesy."  
"Going where, mum?"  
"Diamond City. I want to see what Hunter left behind. With his advanced tech we don't want anyone getting their paws on it. As a sister of Steel it is my duty." She smiled mirthlessly. _And it's just what I need for my latest project._  



End file.
